


Hermione Evans and the Year Everybody Adopted Her

by InsomniacAndBi



Series: Hermione Evans: The Hogwarts Years [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All generations at Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, F/M, Gen, Good Bellatrix Black, Good Narcissa Black, Good Slytherins, Hermione Evans, Hermione has anxiety, Hermione is Lily's sister, Hermione is a little sweetheart, M/M, Minor Ron Weasley Bashing, Protective Andromeda Black, Protective Lily Evans, Protective Narcissa Black, Protective Remus Lupin, Sane Bellatrix Black, Slytherin Hermione Granger, good black family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 60,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacAndBi/pseuds/InsomniacAndBi
Summary: Lily Evans' little sister, Hermione is finally going to HogwartsOREverybody at Hogwarts thinks Hermione is a sweetheart and wants to protect her
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Hermione Evans: The Hogwarts Years [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835305
Comments: 133
Kudos: 775





	1. The Beginning Of First Year

**Author's Note:**

> So, I checked, but sadly, I do not own the Harry Potter franchise (a shame, yes, I know)

Curling into her sister's side and focusing on her breathing did nothing to calm eleven year old Hermione Evans' mind as the pair of them sat in a compartment aboard the Hogwarts Express. They were early, they were always early to things like this - their parents made sure of it. The drive to Kings Cross had been easy, saying goodbye to their parents had been harder but it wasn't until she and Lily had commandeered a compartment for themselves that the knots in her stomach had started to form. It was be expected of course and the whole family had prepared for it. Hermione was actually quite proud of herself for only beginning to worry now.

Lily, of course, was extremely supportive as she allowed her little sister to curl into her side. It had been like this for ages - ever since Hermione had been diagnosed when she was eight. It was best that the trembling wasn't mentioned so - as the sisters waited for the Hogwarts Express to leave the station - Lily began to regale Hermione with all of the stories of how much fun she had had in her first year and how everything was going to be fine and if anyone even so much as looked at Hermione the wrong way then she would hex them straight into oblivion.

Hermione giggled slightly at that and Lily relaxed instantly, curling her arm around her little sister's waist to pull her closer. "It'll be fine," She said softly," I promise, Mione. You'll do great." They sat in relative silence after that, Hermione uncurling herself from Lily's side as soon as the Express started to move, in favour of rummage through her backpack and pull out a book. It was a fantasy series about a female assassin and Hermione was way too invested in it to not bring it to Hogwarts with her. 

It didn't take long at all for Lily's friends to find them. Hermione had only ever seen them once in passing during the most recent Summer. They were both third year students in Gryffindor just like Lily and Hermione could vaguely remember her sister telling her that they were roommates as well. Of course, Hermione had no idea what either of them were like because the only time she had seen them was when she opened the front door one random day during the Summer holidays and they had asked if they could see Lily but they had both seemed nice enough at the door.

That didn't seem to matter though as Hermione jumped out of her skin as soon as the door to the compartment was pushed open and they both strolled inside. "Lily!" Marlene Mckinnon exclaimed, flinging her arms around the older sister and squeezing her tight," Me and Mary have been looking for you for ages! I thought that we agreed to meet on the platform!" Marlene draped herself over Lily's side dramatically as she sat down with a sigh. Mary Macdonald just sighed, rolling her eyes and muttering something under her breath before glancing around the compartment - being the only one of the two new arrivals to notice Hermione sitting inside.

"No way!" She practically squealed as she raised an accusing finger at Hermione and then Lily," You didn't tell us that your sister was coming to Hogwarts! Lils, she looks so cute!"

Marlene turned around as well, finally noticing Hermione for the first time and smiling, shaking her best friend. "Lily! You can't just keep secrets like this from us! Hey, kid, what house do you think you'll be in? Maybe a 'Puff?"

"Don't be such an idiot," Mary chided softly, rolling her arms and taking a seat opposite her friends," She'll probably be a Ravenclaw, Lily said she was smart."

"Slytherin?" Marlene offered up before quickly dismissing it with a laugh," Nah, from what we've heard, Hermione, you're too sweet to be in Slytherin."

"Guys! Leave her alone, she's already nervous enough without you guys badgering her about her house. Mione knows that I don't care which house she's in. I'll beat up everybody that's mean to her."

Marlene rolled her eyes as she sat down properly in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, excuse me for wanting to be prepared. I just wanted to know so I could make sure that some of our friends in the other houses would know to look after her. Knowing Potter, he'll probably start hexing her so he has an excuse to talk to you."

The surname registered in the back of Hermione's mind as the annoying boy that had appeared at their house a few weeks after the holidays had begun. He had been drunkenly throwing stones at the window of Lily and Hermione's shared bedroom at three in the morning, screaming his deep and unending love for Hermione's older sister while his equally drunk friends had pissed themselves laughing on the driveway. Lily had stuck her head out of the window and yelled at him to leave unless she wanted him to call the police before deciding to set her Great Horned Owl, Loki, onto him until he and his friends had run crying down the street.

"Please," Lily scoffed, looping an arm around Hermione's waist to pull her little sister closer," If he does that, then he'll wake up in the morning with no balls and after Mione is done with him, then I'll hex his ass off."

* * *

Hermione didn't talk much on the train ride, just a soft spoken greeting to Marlene and Mary when they decided to stay in the compartment with the Evans sisters and a small 'I love you' when she and Lily had to part - Lily to go to the carriages and Hermione to get into the boats. Marlene and Mary had certainly surprised her, both giving her a hug before wishing her luck at the sorting. From where she was standing amongst the throng of First Year students. They were all smiling at her, waving and giving her a discreet thumbs up which helped to calm the churning in her stomach as she wrung her hands out in front of her.

Lily was sitting amongst her other friends. Hermione recognised them from the pictures next to Lily's bed back home. Marlene and Mary had begun to bicker with Dorcas Meadowes - one of their roommates - just as the group of first years came to a stop in front of the small stool that held an old hat on top of it

The whole hall was slightly intimidating with the four long house tables and the staff tables at the top of the hall. At some point of another, Hermione found herself half hidden in the middle of the group of First Year students - torn between feeling safe and unnoticeable and wanting to be at the back so she could sneak another look at her older sister and her friends who were sitting happily. She was standing next to a red haired boy, talking in hushed whispers with a boy who resembled the Potter boy from the Summer but Hermione didn't focus on that, choosing to focus on keeping her breathing steady.

She hadn't realised that the sorting had begun until her name was called.

"Evans, Hermione," Was what Professor McGonagall said loudly and Hermione sucked in a sudden breath, waiting a beat or two before moving.

_Ah, Hello, Hermione Evans_

Hermione flinched at the sudden voice in her head.

_I remember placing your sister, I remember you as well, in her memories. She is a very true embodiment of a Gryffindor while you, you're quite the nervous thing. I suppose, that you wish to be placed in Gryffindor, with her?_

Hermione kept her eyes on her feet and swallowed deeply. She didn't want to look up and see the eyes of everybody in the hall on her. She didn't want to make eye contact with her sister in case it swayed her decision.

"Only if that's where you think that I should go, sir," Was the murmured answer that she gave.

_Nervous and polite. I like you, Miss Evans but do you not wish to stay with your sister? She would make sure that Gryffindor was a good place for you._

"Are you sorting me or my sister?"

_Ah! So you do have a bit of a bite. Maybe not Gryffindor, if you're sure. Probably not Hufflepuff either. Ravenclaw? Maybe? You would be most at home with Rowena's brood. Would you-_

Hermione froze when the hat suddenly stopped talking, memories flashing in her eye. Most notably the time that she got revenge on a Year 3 boy when she was in Year 2 after he had pulled at her pigtails and pushed her into the mud and the time that she had accidentally set Petunia's hair on fire when her older sister had scared away the ginger long haired cat when Hermione was nine - she had lured Crookshanks back when Lily came back from her first year at Hogwarts, who had excitedly pointed at the creature and proclaimed that it was obviously half Kneazle.

The hat started chuckling, deep and amused.

_Perhaps not, I know where I'll send you. Most interesting indeed, Miss Evans. I will watch your school career with most interest._

"SLYTHERIN!"

As Hermione walked to the Slytherin table, she spared a glance back at Lily, Marlene and Mary. Marlene and Mary's mouths were open in shock but Lily, Lily Evans was smiling, no, Lily Evans was grinning, wide and smug as she clapped - three galleons being placed into her hand by Dorcas Meadowes.

It was like she already knew.

* * *

"That's so unfair!" Marlene was complaining loudly as she watched Dorcas pay Lily," You can't bet on the house of your own sister! That's got to be against the rules!" Mary rolled her eyes at Marlene's dramatics after the sorting was finished and the food appeared. "Tell her, Mary!"

"I'm not telling Lily anything," Mary said, turning her nose away as she grabbed a chicken leg," We have more pressing things to worry about then Lily Evans exploiting her advantage to win a betting game."

"And what's that?" Lily asked, sneaking her first glance at her sister.

"Potter," Mary muttered, glancing further down the table at James Potter and his friends, who were joined with two first years," His little brother is a first year. He's probably going to be a pain."

"Who? Harry?" Dorcas said softly, following her friend's gaze," Harry isn't that much of a problem. A bit sassy but not much apart from that. We should though, be worried about his little red head friend." At the confused looks, she elaborated. "So, my Mum and his are best mates so I went over to his over the Summer and, well, I just thinks he's a right little git. Obviously, he might settle down now that he's at Hogwarts but really guys, he's probably gonna follow Potter and his posse of idiots around like a right little fanboy. Knowing Potter, he's gonna make the little git do his bidding. Lils, you might want to tell your sister to stear clear of him and the younger potter until we can be - Lils? Lils? Hello, Earth to Lily Evans? You in there?"

Mary rolled her eyes, reaching for her spoon and using it to poke Lily until the girl's eyes snapped back to her friends - a sheepish smile on her lips.

"Y-Yeah? What is it? Did you say anything Dorcas?"

"Merlin, Lily!" Marlene exclaimed after she glanced over to where her best friend had been looking before," You've barely been separated for two hours! Listen, Hermione will be fine and we have other things to worry about like the fact that James Potter is an absolute asshole and is under the impression that he's into you."

* * *

"Aren't you a little cutie!" An arm went around Hermione's shoulders, pulling her closer and guiding her away from the group of First Year students that had been led to the Slytherin common room in the dungeons. 

The entirety of dinner for Hermione was spent in silence. Most of the First Years seemed to know each other or were at least on amicable terms enough for them to be talk to each other. She had been sitting next to some platinum blonde boy and a slightly pudgy boy who had kept stuffing his face with food. Neither of them had said a word to her but Hermione didn't mind, taking the time to take in everything. Every so often, Lily would glance over, mouthing an 'are you okay' only to get a nod and a small smile each time.

The red head from earlier and his scrawny bespectacled friend had been placed in Gryffindor and a ghost of a smile appeared on her face when she saw the red head's hair being ruffled by, who Hermione presumed, was his siblings or cousins.

The trip down the common room was done in silence as well, Hermione keeping to the back of the group in case she did something that would humiliate her even before her first proper day.

She certainly wasn't expecting to be scooped into the arms of a fifth year student and corralled towards one end of the common room.

They stopped in front of a set of two sofas and an armchair, each of them being occupied.

The silver and green armchair was taken by a blonde student, absentmindedly turning the page of her book and ignoring the talking of the two people around her. A boy was brooding in the corner and, just like the blonde girl, didn't acknowledge the new presences. The two people on the sofas stopped their conversation as Hermione and her captor approached. "Bella," The dark haired girl said," Did you kidnap a First Year?"

"Andi," Hermione's captor shot the other girl a look of annoyance," Can we keep her? Please? She reminds me of a little puppy!"

"Bellatrix!" The other girl snapped," It's rude to talk about people like they aren't there!" She then turned to Hermione and smiled, patting the spot next to her in invitation," I apologise for my sister. Bellatrix wouldn't know politeness if Merlin himself gave it to her. I'm Andromeda, by the way. Andromeda Black and that was Bellatrix, my older sister. We're in our fifth year." Hermione turned to her captor. The pair of them did look similar, long black curly hair and dark eyes. Bellatrix gave Hermione a grin before sitting opposite them, next to the boy that Andromeda was talking to earlier. "This is our cousin, Regulus Black, second year and the blonde girl that is pretending not to listen is mine and Bella's little sister, Narcissa. She's in her third year. But you, you're a firstie, right? What's your name?"

"Hermione," Was what she mumbled, feeling slightly nervous under the weight of so many stares - even Narcissa had abandoned her book to watch on," Hermione Evans."

"Evans?" 

Hermione jumped as the brooding boy from earlier walked forwards, leaning against the arm of the sofa that she and Andromeda were sitting on. 

The boy didn't seem to notice as he peered down at her with a scowl on his face.

"Any relation to Lily Evans? The third year in Gryffindor?"

"Y-Yeah," Hermione swallowed thickly," She's my older sister."

Then, to her surprise and - if the sharp intake of breath was anything to go by - everybody else's, the boy smiled softly and stuck his hand out for Hermione to shake - which she did gladly with a soft expel of breath. It seemed that just being related to Lily was already winning her favour.

"Severus," The boy said," My name is Severus Snape. Me and your sister study together."

"Snape!" Bellatrix groaned, crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance," You can't do that! I stole Hermione! That means I get to be her Slytherin friend! Stop stealing my thunder!"

"I feel the need to apologise on behalf of Bella," Narcissa finally spoke up, shutting her book and placing it on the little table next to her," She can be quite forceful when she wants to be."

"It's fine," Hermione said quietly, staring at the floor intently.

Narcissa smiled at the shyness before abruptly standing up - shoving Severus into her armchair - and sitting on the other side of Hermione. Two fingers appeared under Hermione's chin, tilting her head up until she met the eyes of Narcissa Black - who just tilted her head to the side a few times before releasing her. On her other side, Andromeda face palmed while Regulus laughed loudly. "You were right Bella," Narcissa said in a soft spoken voice that commanded attention," She does look like a little puppy. So, Andi, _can_ we keep her? Please?"

Andromeda sighed deeply before lifting her head from her hands. "Only if Hermione doesn't mind rooming with us." At Hermione's confused expression, Andromeda chuckled before elaborating. "We do things different in Slytherin. As long as there are at least four people in a room then it doesn't matter what year that they're in. Of course, don't let those two pressure you into rooming with us. If you have some friends that you want to share a room with, we really don't mind."

"Speak for yourself," Bellatrix muttered, only to fall silent when Andromeda sent her a scathing look.

"Yeah," Regulus rolled his eyes before shooting Hermione a smile," Me and Severus room together with some complete ass called Lucius Malfoy, I think that he's going to invite his brother to share our room as well so you won't be the only first year that rooms with people in the older years. I know a bunch of Slytherins who room with their family members and their friends."

"I..." Hermione swallowed thickly before smiling," I would like that, to room with you three. Thank you for the offer."

"Yes!" Bellatrix pumped her fist into the air in happiness as Andromeda face palmed again.

Narcissa laughed openly, wrapping an arm loosely around Hermione's shoulders. "Bella is only nine months older than Andi so they're both in the same year. Andi was made a prefect and Bella is adamant that she wants to make her job really tough. It's going to be the funniest thing ever. Come on, let's leave them to their bickering. Sev and Reggie will separate them if they started arguing. I'll show you to our room and we'll get you all set up."

Hermione smiled as she followed after Narcissa.


	2. Settling In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've checked again but again, sadly, I do not own the Harry Potter Franchise

"Couldn't sleep?" Regulus Black asked as he walked into the common room with two mugs of tea in his hands," Who was snoring? Bella or Andi? Heaven forbid, was it Cissa? That'd be a laugh! All prim and proper when she's awake but a snorer when she sleeps!"

Hermione jumped in shock, she had been intently staring at the still roaring fire for a while now and hadn't noticed the boys presence. "None of them," She admitted in a small voice that Regulus strained to hear even in the silence of the common room," I'm a light sleeper, I don't really sleep well." She inwardly flinched at admitting that. Usually when she couldn't sleep, she would sneak into Lily's bed - whether the girl was in it or not - and now, in her first night at the school, Hermione wondered whether or not she had made the right decision, not asking the hat to stay with her sister - although, she realised with a twinge, that that would have been awkward as well, sneaking into the dorm room of the third year students and then having to work out which bed was Lily's, that would have been a disaster waiting to happen.

"Here," Regulus said," You're one of us and I, for one, am incredibly loyal to my friends. It's chamomile tea, I would offer you a dreamless sleep potion or a calming draught but I won't have any of that until the end of next week." Hermione gratefully took the mug and barely registered how hot it was as she took a swig. It was scalding at the back of her throat but she didn't really mind

"Thank you," Her voice was barely above a whisper," You didn't have to, really."

"Yeah I did," Regulus said,"Like I said, we're friends now. I look after my friends. I often find that talking is the best way to tire me out. So, how about it, Mia?"

"Mia?"

"Well, yeah," He gave her a soft grin," Obviously, like, Mione is the clear nickname but that's so mainstream. You don't mind, do you? I can choose another one, if it bothers -"

"It's fine," She said," Mia, I like that. My family ever only called me Mione. It's a nice change."

"Your family? You're a muggleborn, right? What was that like? My grandparents hated muggleborns but my parents and our aunts and uncles have a few muggleborn friends. Although," He lowered his tone drastically and leaned in close," There's still a few bigoted pricks around here but you tell me if they tease you so I can hex the hell out of them!" Hermione chuckled at that, taking another sip of her drink before Regulus prompted her to start talking about her family, claiming that he would love to know more about the muggle world. He burst out laughing when she told him about the time when she and Lily had accidentally broke the light in a street lamp when a boy from the local primary school had scared them while he cycled by on his bike.

"Reggie?" A bleary eyed Andromeda asked as she padded down to the common room at three in the morning," What are you doing up?" She trailed off when she peered over at the sofa that her cousin was sitting on.

"She couldn't sleep," Regulus explained as he swallowed the last of his tea," I got her a drink and we talked until she fell asleep. She's quite small, don't you think?"

"I suppose. Shift over, I'll take her back to bed. Did she say if she usually sleeps well?" Andromeda smiled softly as she picked Hermione up gently.

"Said that she doesn't usually, I think she probably misses her sister. Why?"

"We'll take shifts each night until she's properly settled," Andromeda decided, walking away with Hermione on her back," Don't stay up too late, Reggie. We have class tomorrow."

Narcissa and Bellatrix were still asleep when Andromeda opened the bedroom door. Bella stirred slightly at the noise but just rolled over and started mumbling in her sleep. Narcissa didn't move in the slightest, golden hair fanned out behind her as she slept like a queen with her hands neatly knitted and resting on her stomach atop her bed covers. "Come on, you," Andromeda mumbled as she moved Hermione off of her back and into her bed. The cat, that was sleeping on one of the pillows (she wasn't sure what his name was), mewed slightly at seeing a sleeping Hermione and relocated to the bottom of her bed, a flick of the ear was offered as thanks to Andromeda for bringing his mistress back to bed. She smiled at the cat. She and her sisters had always preferred owls but none of them seemed to mind earlier that evening when this bushy furred feline waltzed into their shared room like he owned the place and sat on Hermione's lap like he was a king.

Andromeda yawned, stretching slightly before going back to her own bed.

* * *

James Potter was quite embarrassed at how long it had taken him to realise that Lily Evans had a little sister - nearly four weeks into the start of term. In hindsight, it had been very obvious (or well, that's what Remus had told him). He should have realised it the moment her face lit up during the sorting when McGonagall said the name 'Evans, Hermione' but it hadn't even registered in his mind - he was way too focused on waiting for Harry to get sorted. It was even more embarrassing that he hadn't worked it out himself.

It was Harry and his red haired friend Ron that had told him.

They were sitting in the common room. Remus was reading a book with Sirius' head on his lap on one of the sofas - over the Summer they had talked about the mutual affection they felt towards each other and had decided to give a relationship a go - while Peter sat with Dorcas Meadowes on the other, going over a shared assignment for potions. James was sitting in one of the armchairs, mucking around instead of doing any actual work.

Harry and his friend were sitting at a table nearby, barely completing a charms essay that was due the next day. "Stupid, swotty Evans," Ron was muttering," How the hell did she finish it early? A right swot, that's what she is!" James hadn't really been paying attention but the surname had him turning around to look at the pair of them.

"What's this about Lily Evans?" He asked as he stood up to look over his brother's shoulder.

"Not Lily," Harry didn't even look up as he copied something word for word out of the textbook with a grin on his face," Her sister, Hermione. She's in Slytherin but I think she should have been in Ravenclaw. She's the top of all of the classes and-"

"She's a swot!" Ron exclaimed," A know-it-all swot who should just shut up and stop showing off!" He grinned at James like he hung the moon - on the first day of term, James had learnt that Ron was the younger brother of the Weasley twins - the resident pranksters of Ravenclaw who gave the marauders a run for their galleons.

"Mate," Harry winced slightly," Bit harsh, right? You know what happened the last time somebody said a word of bad against Slytherin Evans." That piqued James' interest, conjuring a chair (which had Ron looking at him in awe again) and sitting at their table with them.

"What happened?" He asked with a smirk, throwing a glance back to his friends who were still occupied - Peter had just been hit on the head with a rolled up newspaper by Dorcas for, one would assume, being stupid. This could work in his favour in his plans to date Lily Evans. The Marauders had gotten horrendously (and very illegally) drunk during the summer between their second and third year at Hogwarts which had culminated in James drunkenly admitting his growing crush on Lily Evans and ended with the four of them being chased through Lily's very muggle neighbourhood by a very annoyed Loki the owl.

"Malfoy," Harry said and both he and his brother groaned.

"Which one?"

"The younger one. We were in the library and so was Malfoy and Slytherin Evans. He went up to her and started calling her names and stuff and then out of nowhere, Gryffindor Evans appears. She doesn't even look at him, just sits down with her sister and hexes him. Got him with a Jelly-Legs and some spell that made him start growing boils. He's still in the hospital wing. The older Malfoy is right pissed off." 

James dismissed himself with a thank you and reminder to Harry to write to their parents before sitting back in his armchair. Sirius shot up quickly when he noticed the smirk on his best mate's face. "I know that look," Remus groaned even if he was secretly very excited to know what he was planning to do," What have you got for us and do I need to find a prefect to bail us out of detention?" Peter grinned as well, completely ignoring Dorcas who tried to get his attention twice before sighing loudly and disappearing back to the girl's dorm rooms.

"Yeah, mate," Sirius said as he raked a hand through his hair with a roguish grin," What have you got in mind."

"I think," James said with an equally devious smile," That the Marauders should pay a little visit to Hermione Evans."

* * *

"Come on!" Bellatrix exclaimed, slamming into Hermione's body at the dinner table," You should eat some more. You're practically wasting away, Mia!"

"That's what I've been saying," Narcissa said as she slid into the space on the other side of Hermione," Come on, I'll fill your plate. Bella, make sure she drinks some water. Being so dehydrated all of the time isn't healthy."

"And I thought that Andi was the bossy one."

"I resent that statement," Andromeda said as she sat opposite her sisters and Hermione," But I do agree that you should eat more. Maybe I'll owl mother and get her to send us some cookies." 

"That's an idea!" Bella exclaimed as she stuffed her own face," I miss her cookies! Do you reckon she would take requests? I would kill for some cheesecake right about now."

"Absolute pig," Narcissa muttered softly under her breath as she ate her soup," I swear to Merlin, she should have manners at this age."

Both Severus and Regulus snorted under their breath as Hermione smiled weakly, turning her attention to the mountain that had become her plate. She would never be able to eat it all by herself, let alone the amount of dessert that would be piled on as well. 

She picked at her food mainly, ignoring the churning of her stomach. She caught Narcissa's eye once as they ate dinner and immediately dropped her gaze, taking a spoonful of mashed potato and shovelling it into her mouth in an attempt to appease her. Severus was sitting next to Andromeda who had Regulus on her other side - both he and Bellatrix were arguing about something again. "You really should eat me," Narcissa said as she started to braid a lock of her golden hair," A slice of toast and spending your lunch break in the library isn't healthy. My mother would have a field day if she saw what you did."

"Yeah but," Hermione was used to making these excuses at this point," Lunch is the only time that I can see Lily properly anyways so I need to take all the chances that I can get." 

The Black sisters all exchanged a look, not fully buying the excuse but they didn't push it. Severus didn't offer up a reaction, just continued eating as he made adjustments to his potions textbook. Regulus, however, did offer a reaction. He laughed. "You know," He said as he ignored the glare that was sent his way by Bellatrix," It always messes with my mind that you and Evans are siblings."

"And why," The sharp voice behind him, caused Regulus to flinch and slowly turn around in horror," Exactly is that, Black?" Regulus opened and closed his mouth, gaping like a fish before ultimately closing his mouth and swallowing thickly.

"Anyway," Lily's tone lost the dangerous edge that it held as she turned to address her sister," Mum and Dad sent you a letter. Come and find me when you want to reply, yeah? I'll lend you Loki. Love you, Mione."

"Love you too Lils," Hermione said as she took the letter with a smile. Lily nodded once, satisfied before glaring at Regulus again and leaving for the Gryffindor. Hermione flipped the letter around in her hands a few times - if only to just delay having to tackle the mountain of food that Narcissa had put on her plate when the First Year had been distracted.

"Are you going to read it?" Severus asked softly, having only just taken his attention off of his textbook," You probably should. It might be urgent."

Hermione rolled her eyes slightly before tucking it into her pocket. "If it was urgent then Lily would have waited here until I opened it. They're probably worried that I have written to them yet or, at least, that's what they want Lily to think." She let her eyes drift back to her plate, picking up her fork to play with her food and tried not to think about the letter in her pocket. She didn't want to write back, it would be so awkward

"Why would they want Lily to think that?"

"Lily is the golden child and they would give her the world if they could. It just so happens that said golden child, is fiercely protective. It's kind of simple, if you think about it. They don't want an argument with her so they try to appease her the best that they can." Hermione shrugged as she shovelled more food into her mouth. "I'm going to head up to the library. I'll be back before curfew."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, her hand darting out to catch Hermione's wrist before she disappeared again. "Not a chance in hell," She said," We're going to the common room. You can do your homework in there. What is it this time? Transfiguration or Potions?" Hermione looked like she was going to argue before falling silent at the sharp look she was given.

"I guess I could write it in the common room," She mumbled.

"Perfect! Let's go, Mia!"

Hermione nearly screamed when Bellatrix hoisted her up and over her shoulder - being a Beater for the Slytherin Quidditch made it very easy for her to pick people up. Severus rolled his eyes at her dramatics as Regulus openly laughed - nearly falling back off of his seat. 

"It's decided," Andromeda said suddenly as she watched them leave," I'm writing to Mother, we need to get Mia to eat more and Mother's cookies are the best way to do that." Narcissa rolled her eyes before glancing at the heap of food that was still on Hermione's barely touched plate.

"Yeah, well," She said," Just make sure to reminder Mum to pack enough cookies for all of us. I'm not missing out on cookies."

* * *

Remus had no idea how he got roped into these ideas as he tried to lean against the corridor wall without looking overly suspicious. The answer was obviously James and Sirius but he didn't want to dwell on how many times they had cajoled him into things like this - he would definitely need at least three days and all of the parchment in the school to write down everything that they had made him do. Peter was in the other corridor, ready to signal when a teacher was coming - although Remus was sure that he would only get the warning before it was too late. James and Sirius were both in Filch's office, rummaging through his desk for things that had been confiscated - Remus wasn't entirely sure what they were looking for but he didn't really want to ask. "Shit," He muttered when a flash of green sparks flew into the corridor," Why now?"

He swallowed thickly before mustering his very best 'I'm not doing anything bad, I promise' face. Professor Slughorn turned the corner and immediately Remus went up to him. "Professor!" He exclaimed in a voice that was maybe a tad too enthusiastic," I was just going to come down to look for you!"

"Lupin? Ah yes, what can I do to help you, my boy?"

"Professor," He glanced around quickly in nervousness before swallowing thickly, trying to come up with an excuse," I was just wondering if you could...well, I hate to be a pain but it's about my...affliction? I was wondering if you could make a little excess wolfsbane. I'm hoping that it'll, er, it'll calm me down a few days before the full moon?" It was absolute bullshit but Remus hoped that it was enough to distract Slughorn from noticing Sirius and James sneaking out of Filch's office behind them.

"Of course I can, my boy!" Slughorn seemed to take Remus' nervousness as a side effect of talking about his affliction in public," Just pick it up at the normal time! I'll be right on it, my boy."

Remus breathed a sigh of relief as he continued down the hallway without looking back.

"You know," James quipped from where he was pretending to casually lean against the wall," For a marauder that keeps a potentially dangerous secret, you are the shittest liar in the world, perhaps even the universe."

"Shut up, James," Remus rolled his eyes, immediately wrapping an arm around Sirius' shoulders - who was looking extremely happy with himself," Just tell me that you got what you wanted?"

"I got it," James grinned," I think that we're set for the plan tomorrow."


	3. Confrontations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I check every day but every day, I am disappointed that I do not own the Harry Potter Franchise

"Listen...I just, well," Harry Potter wasn't sure where to start as he looked down at the Slytherin student that was still sitting down at a table in the library on a Friday evening. He pushed back his glasses just to give his hands an excuse to do something," I wanted to apologise...on behalf of Ron. He's being a right git towards you and...and that's not really nice. So, I just wanted to apologise. I tried to get him to come down too but he was-"

"It's fine," Hermione said with a smile before going back to her essay," It's not your fault and you shouldn't have to apologise for things that aren't your fault." Harry released a breath as the tension left his body. "Is there something else that you wanted?" 

"Could I, well, if you would have me, I was wondering whether or not I could share your table? I won't try and interrupt you or anything but, well... I need to finish the Transfiguration essay and it's quieter in here then the common room."

Hermione didn't give a verbal answer, just moved her books out of the way and took her bag off of the chair opposite her. Harry flashed her a grin in thanks before sitting down and pulling out his own essay. They worked in silence mostly with Harry occasionally looking up to study the girl in front of him. At some point or another, a large ragged cat had sat himself on the table and was staring him down the next time that he looked up to watch Hermione. Hermione didn't notice as she moved her Charms essay to side, letting the ink dry as she reached for her potions textbook to work on the essay for that subject.

Harry was in awe of her. She worked so seamlessly that it was kind of scary. Her eyes didn't stray from what she was doing whatsoever and every once in a while her cat (Harry wondered whether or not this cat was her familiar but wrote it off as impossible because she was too young to have already bonded enough with this cat for them to be considered a pair) bumped his head to her arm as a prompt to remind her to drink some of her water. Apart from that, though, the cat kept its vigil of staring Harry down - he even slightly growled when he thought Harry's hand was too close to one of Hermione's books.

"Thank you," Hermione said softly nearly half an hour before they were going to be kicked out of the library for the night. Harry looked up in shock only to find Hermione looking at him with a small smile. "For apologising on behalf of your friend, I meant what I said, you shouldn't have to apologise for things that aren't your fault. But, I appreciate it all the same." Harry grinned at her and even Crookshanks seemed to relax with a soft sigh before leaping from the table and stalking out of the library - satisfied that his job there was done.

"Mia!" 

Both of them looked towards the entrance of the library. Regulus Black was waving at them as he walked forwards. He was dressed in his own clothes, having abandoned his school robes and his school bag. He sat down in the seat next to Hermione and looked over her shoulders at the essay she was writing before allowing his eyes to skim over the amount of books that was spread out on the table. It was only at the end, did he notice Harry sitting there with his jaw unhinged and nearly hitting the table. "Harry," Regulus said politely with an incline of his head. He had, of course, met Harry way before they both went to Hogwarts at the many social gatherings that they had been forced to attend in their younger years. "I don't often see you in the library. Special occasion?"

"Oh," Harry hadn't counted on being interrupted by one of the members of the Black family," No, I was just...I was just finishing my Transfiguration essay. Hermione was gracious enough to allow me to study at her table." 

Regulus nodded his acknowledgement before he began closing the many books on the table and pushed them into Hermione's bag. The girl looked a bit annoyed but when she went to protest, he just held up a finger to silence her. "Don't even try it," He said," You were scheduled to be back in the common room ten minutes ago. Andromeda is beside herself with worry. I tried to tell her that you can take of yourself but you know how she is." Hermione glanced up at the clock before leaping to her feet. She snatched up her books and her finished essays and shoved them into her bag - which was promptly slung over her shoulder.

"Come on," She said hurriedly to Regulus," Let's go." She turned to Harry and smiled at him. "Thanks again, Harry but please don't make it a habit of apologising for your friend. It'll just make it seem like he can get away with it."

* * *

"Do you think that she's okay?" Lily asked softly as she sat on the edge of her bed on Friday night, getting changed into her pyjamas. The conversation came out of nowhere but everybody in the room knew who Lily was talking about. Dorcas rolled her eyes as she continued to braid Marlene's long hair - who just looked up from her copy of Witch Weekly to give Lily a pointed look. Mary sighed but didn't look up from where she was sitting against her own bed, writing a hurried letter to her family to wish her father a happy birthday for tomorrow - she was always putting things off until the last minute and hadn't realised that tomorrow was his birthday until Dorcas had mentioned it in passing.

"Maybe I should go and check in the library. You know that she always staying until curfew." Lily nodded to herself a few more times before searching around her for a jumper to pull on over her pyjamas. 

"It's your turn," Marlene said dryly, pushing her elbow back into Dorcas' side.

"Nu-uh," Dorcas replied as she finished off the braid," It's Mary's turn. I did it last time and you did the last time so it's Mary's turn now."

"I'm busy," Mary said looking up from her parchment and seeing Dorcas and Marlene glaring at her," But I might as well." She stood up with a sigh and pushed her parchment to the side. "Lily," She gripped her friend's upper arms before she could disappear down the staircase," We do this every night. You'd think that you would be over this already. Hermione will be fine, if she had a problem then she would have come to get you already. Relax, Hermione is fine and we have more pressing issues."

Lily grumbled under her breath but relented with a deep exhale and sat on her bed. Mary rolled her eyes as she returned to her own bed while Marlene took her place at Lily's side. It had become a routine at this point and everybody in the room wondered whether this was what Lily was like during the Summer holidays when she returned home to her family. Dorcas busied herself with getting ready to go to bed now that she had finished with Marlene.

"What is a more pressing issue then my sister?" Her tone was a little sour but that was to be expected.

"The fact that Potter hasn't pulled a prank in four weeks and it's already six weeks into the start of term," Marlene said," And that only happens when he's planning something. We need to be prepared in case he does something."

"You're right," Everybody exchanged grins," But you know who else needs to be prepared? Hermione! I'll be back in five, I'm just gonna go and find her."

"LILY!"

* * *

"Andi!" Hermione whined as she was scooped into a bone crushing hug by the older girl. They had barely stepped foot into the common room after she and Regulus had left the library before Andromeda had descended upon them. "What's wrong?! You do realise that I'm perfectly capable of getting back to the common room on my own, right? I don't need Reggie to escort me everywhere!" Regulus laughed as he sat down on their normal sofa and said a polite hello to Narcissa - who responded just as politely but didn't look up from her book, it was one of the ones from the Black family library.

"It's not that," Andromeda said, not letting go of Hermione even as they sat down on the sofa," It's that stupid Potter in Gryffindor." She practically spat out his last name like it was a curse.

"You mean Harry?"

"Harry? Who's Harry? I mean James, James Potter. He's this stuck up prankster in third year Gryffindor. I believe that your sister knows him," She shook her fist at the imaginary James Potter while Narcissa rolled her eyes and Regulus sighed deeply," He goes around hexing and pranking all of the Slytherins in third year and below just because he can do it without getting in too much trouble. He hasn't done anything in weeks, which must mean that he's planning something! If he gets you, or Reggie or Cissy or Sev, I'm going to kill him."

"Please," Narcissa scoffed lightly, still not looking up from her book," As if he could catch me by surprise. Anyway, Andi, don't bother, he's not worth the spot in Azkaban."

"Who's not worth the spot Azkaban?" Bellatrix asked as she meandered her way over to them all.

"Potter," Was Andi's response," But we're not talking about him anymore. We're talking about you. This is your ninth detention with Flitwick this month. Do you want me to write home to Mother?" 

Bellatrix just shrugged as she sat on the sofa opposite and stretched her legs out to the side, smugly grinning at her younger sister. "Such threats," She chided lightly with the same wicked grin on her face," I just talked back in his lesson. It isn't my fault that he can't take a joke. Now, what's this about James Potter? Can I hex him?"

Andromeda rolled her eyes, finally detaching herself from Hermione - who breathed a sigh of relief now that she wasn't in the line of fire - in favour of pointing an accusing finger at her sister. " It wasn't a threat, it was a promise. One more detention, Bella, and the letter gets sent." Bellatrix just held her hands up in surrender as she laughed before turning to Hermione.

"Speaking of letters, have you sent yours to your parents yet?"

"It's written," Hermione said defensively," I'll find Lily tomorrow and ask to borrow Loki. Happy, now?"

The face that Bellatrix made showed that she definitely wasn't happy that Hermione was procrastinating and she was going to offer up her own retort when Severus stormed into the common room. Even though he was a third year, the crowd of older students parted quickly when they saw him storming over to his friends. Everybody gasped and were on there feet in seconds - even Narcissa who had been pretending to not notice the barbs that were being traded by her sisters. Blood was streaming out of his nose as he stormed over with a scowl on his face, sitting on the sofa.

"What happened?" Andromeda demanded as she gave up her seat and tried to stop the stream of blood so she could assess the damage.

"Potter," He snarled," Stupid James Potter and Sirius Black! That's what happened. They tag teamed me on the way back from the potions classroom!"

"Move over," Hermione said in a rarely used assertive voice, pushing past Andi and Regulus and whipping out her wand," _Episkey_." 

"You're surprisingly good at that," Regulus noted," Why?"

"A story for another time," All of Hermione's courage seemed to fade at the question - which was probably the deal breaker as to why the hat had definitely not put her in Gryffindor," Sev, what happened? The whole story?"

"Bloody pair of them!" Severus snarled," I was coming out of the classroom and they just sprung out of nowhere, laughing and joking and _hexing_ me! They both got me with a _flipendo_ and I went straight into the wall. Thanks by the way, Mia. Although, I'm with Reggie. Why are you so good at that spell? I mean, I barely felt anything once you cast it."

"We're not talking about me, we're talking about you," She parroted Andromeda's words from earlier with a raised eyebrow," Next question, why did they target you?"

"They hate me," He said it like it was obvious as he wiped the excess blood off of his face," And Potter and Black will do everything and anything to make my life a living hell! Merlin, I hate them!"

"That does it," Everybody looked over to Andromeda, who had been watching the scene in front of her with a critical eye," Sev, Mia, Cissy, Reggie, none of you are to go anywhere near Potter and his stupid gang of bullies, do you understand? Not until we're sure that whatever they're planning is done, do you understand me? You see them in the corridors, you go the other way and better yet, go around in a big group. None of you are going around alone. Stay with people in your year or each other? Do you understand me?"

"Andi," Bellatrix said softly," Chill a bit, yeah? Maybe think of a nicer way of saying it? But, in all honesty you four, she's right. Mia - this is specifically for you - if you want to stay in the library, then you wait until one of us comes to collect you and if you're with your sister, then make sure she escorts you back to the common room or one of us, okay?" 

Hermione nodded. She was still slightly confused. Harry Potter was nice enough so she was confused as to why his older brother would be any different. Then she remembered how different Petunia was to her and Lily and it made slightly more sense.

"Now that that's over," Bellatrix threw herself back on the sofa behind her with a huff," Cissy, I talked to Nott - he's the new Quidditch captain. He's not holding tryouts this year, he wants to keep the team the same. Training is tomorrow morning." 

"We'll all go," Andromeda said as she sat down as well.

"We will?" Both Severus and Hermione said, catching each other's eyes before exchanging a look of horror.

"Yes," Andi said smugly with a smirk on her face," We will. I meant what I said. We're travelling in a pack now. We'll all go to Bella and Cissy's Quidditch practice and then we'll decide what to do after that. Mia, if you like, I'll help you find your sister afterwards?"

Hermione wasn't fully listening as she watched - open mouthed - at the normally calm Narcissa excitedly talking to her sister about the new Quidditch season. Apparently the pair of them were on the Slytherin team. Bellatrix was a Beater and Narcissa was a Chaser - Hermione had no idea what either of them meant when they had proudly stated their positions with puffed chests but nodded along all the same. The Quidditch book in the bottom of her trunk - it used to be Lily's - was left forgotten but Hermione vowed to read it tonight so she wouldn't be watching a Quidditch practice session blindly.

"It'll be amazing," Narcissa was saying when she saw Hermione's doubtful look," You'll see! Quidditch is the best game ever!" Crookshanks appeared and, thankfully, saved the First Year from voicing her opinion on the matter. He mewed at her, kneading her clothes before curling up on top of her. Regulus laughed as he slotted himself into the space between her and Andi. He passed both girls a mug of chamomile tea.

Andi glanced at Hermione a few times to see her trying to explain the rules of Football to two very pureblood witches - who couldn't seem to understand that you couldn't just pick up the ball with your hands. She glanced back at Reggie before staring at the mug in Hermione's hand and lowered her tone so only the two of them could hear (and possibly Severus but he was too busy swearing under his breath about Potter and Black). "What did you put in her drink?"

"Calming drought," He replied," And a drop of Dreamless Sleep. We can't give her a lot, I heard from my parents that if you keep taking it then it gets super addictive." 

Andromeda nodded slightly as she watched Hermione lift the mug to her lips and drink before going into a rant about how, no Bella, you can't hold the ball between your elbows either to get passed the 'no hands' rule. It was amazing how much she had come out of her shell - although most of them she did recede back into it at the most unexpected time. "Good," She said softly," We'll just keep watching her for the moment. Once a week will do and the calming drought three times a week. If that's okay with you, Reggie?"

"Yeah, that's fine," He said," I have nearly an unlimited supply now," He flashed his cousin a cheeky grin," I've been selling them to students who can't be bothered to brew their own. I run the financial side, Sev brews the potions. We spend what we need on supplies and then split however much if left!"

"Why, cousin," She said with a teasing lilt in her tone," How positively _Slytherin_ of you."

He grinned at her before it fell from his face. Andromeda followed his gaze and froze. Lucius Malfoy and his git of a brother's eyes were focused on them. Draco pointed over at Hermione - who was now trying to explain the difference between a striker and a central midfield. Draco stormed off while Lucius stalked over to the group. His wand was drawn in the blink of an eye and pointed at Hermione. "You!" He snarled, the end of his wand sparking dangerously," How dare you hex my brother, you filthy little mudblood!"

Andi was on her feet, her own wand in her hand. Bella and Cissy both gasped before getting to their feet as well. "Don't blame me," Hermione glared at him, wondering why her confidence kept turning up at random times," I didn't hex him. If you want to fight anybody, go and find my sister. Or, are you too scared? Picking on a first year because you know that you will win, that's pathetic." He sneered at her, trying to step closer but was blocked by the blonde haired Black sister, her own wand emitting bright green sparks.

"Cissy?" He blinked once before trying to make his tone more manly, lowering it as much as possible," How...How are you doing? I...I heard that you were on the Quidditch team again, congrats. I was...OW!" He reeled away suddenly when a stinging hex erupted from her wand. He hurried away after that, holding the side of his face as he left - trying to save whatever face that he had lost during the confrontation.

"Did he mean it?" Bellatrix asked as she watched him leave," About your sister being the one to put Firstie Malfoy in the hospital wing?" Hermione nodded. "Wow, I mean, I don't really have much of an opinion on her but wow, huge respect to her."

"Come on," Narcissa said as she put her wand away," We should go to bed. It's late."


	4. Quidditch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! Guys, I have an announcement. It turns out that, in fact, I do - No wait, no. I still do not own the Harry Potter Franchise

"Lily Elizabeth Evans!" 

Lily shrieked as she descended the stairs of the girls dorm rooms. James Potter was at the bottom of the stairs, on his knees with a dramatic hand over his heart. "Lily Elizabeth Evans," He said again, even more dramatically than before," You are my heart, my soul, the light in the never ending darkness of Hogwarts! Please, accept my plea for-" He broke off as she walked straight past him without so much as a look. Marlene and Mary both laughed unkindly at him. Their opinions of him had been the same since first year - nothing sure of pure hatred and annoyance. Dorcas sighed, burying her head in her hands as she walked past him, something akin to pity on her face.

"Oh, and Potter?" 

He looked up suddenly to see Lily still standing in the portrait hole. "My middle name isn't Elizabeth. It doesn't even begin with E." He groaned as she and her friends left.

"Geez," Marlene said as they left and headed down for breakfast," You would think that he would confess using your proper name. Where the hell did he even get Elizabeth from?"

"No idea," Mary agreed as they slipped into their usual spots at the Gryffindor table," Maybe he's just as stupid as he looks." 

Lily giggled slightly as she reached to grab some toast, putting a piece of it into her mouth before checking behind her at the Slytherin table. She couldn't see who she wanted so turned back to her friends. They all groaned at her. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"No Lily," Dorcas assured her," But you are a creature of habit and we all know that you're probably dying to see your sister. But, like calm down. She'll be down when she's down and then we can spend the day with her. Besides, did you hear that Firstie Malfoy is out of the hospital wing? How was detention by the way?" Marlene and Mary laughed as Lily went slightly red at being called out so publicly by her friend.

"Worth it," She mumbled," He totally deserved it. I told him to back off and he didn't!"

"That's not what I heard," Mary grinned at her," I heard that you glared at him and then hexed him. No words were exchanged."

"The glare was warning enough!" Lily slammed her hands down on the table as she yelled.

"Miss Evans!" The sharp voice of Professor McGonagall had Lily blanching and her friends giggling under their breath," This is a breakfast table, not a zoo. Keep your screaming to a minimum or I shall put you in detention again."

* * *

"Looks like old McGonagall is having a go at your sister," Bellatrix noted as the six of them entered the Great Hall and made their way over to the Slytherin table. Bellatrix and Narcissa were both wearing their Quidditch robes, silver and green with the name 'Black' emblazoned on the back along with a number (ninety-nine for Bellatrix and twenty-seven for Narcissa). Andromeda had just dressed herself in a skirt and a simple shirt. Regulus - as usual - was overdressed in a suit while Severus had dressed in all black...again. Hermione, herself, was dressed in an old shirt and trousers with Lily's old hoodie thrown on over the top.

"Eh, whatever," Hermione shrugged slightly as she sat down and grabbed some toast," It wouldn't surprise me. Lily has always had a bit of a temper. You should have seen the first time that she did magic." It garnered a small laugh from Hermione as she thought of the memory with a mischievous grin. 

"Perfect Gryffindor Evans first bout of accidental magic?" Bellatrix grinned dangerously," Now, this, I have to hear. Go on, Mia. Don't leave me waiting in suspense! Spill!"

"It's not as grand as whatever you're thinking," Hermione said as she reached over the table to grab some butter," There was a group of boys riding their bikes around the neighbourhood and I think they broke something outside the house. I think, it was so long ago but anyway, Lily comes storming out of the house - she was, like, seven or something - and she starts screaming at them. Well, they were teenagers so they just laughed in the face and she screamed. Their bikes 'mysteriously' disappeared while she was screaming. It was hilarious!"

"What about you then?" Regulus asked as he joined in the conversation," What was your first time using magic?"

Hermione was saved from replying as the morning post arrived. Andromeda's owl swooped down to the table and hooted smugly, three letters tried to its leg and a paper bag. "One for each of us," Andi said to her sisters as she handed out the letters. While she was distracted, Regulus took the chance to take the bacon off of her plate with a grin and a wink towards Hermione. "And these," Andi continued as she untied the paper bag," Are for you. I wrote to Mother, she is more than happy to make food for you. Hell, she even told us to bring you home for Christmas if we were worried about you eating."

The paper bag was thrown across the table and Hermione barely caught it. Peering into the bag, Hermione's brow furrowed. "Merlin's balls!" Bellatrix said from her side, her hand disappearing into the bag before hastily," Send Mum my thanks!" She had it halfway up to her mouth before she caught Andromeda's icy gaze and sheepishly shoved the entire cookie into Hermione's mouth.

"That's what I thought," Andi said curtly with a glare," These are for Hermione, not you."

Narcissa hastily patted Hermione on the back - who was spluttering slightly at the cookie that was suddenly shoved into her mouth. "I..I can't possibly eat them all," Hermione muttered when she had recovered," Besides, your Mother made them, you should eat some of them too. It's only..." She trailed off when Andromeda levelled her icy glare at her.

"That's fine," Her voice was deceptively silky and made it clear that arguing would be on pain of death," You don't have to eat them all today. There's enough in there to last you the week." 

Hermione just swallowed thickly as she moodily ate her toast. Sometimes Andromeda Black could be downright terrifying.

* * *

"What the hell are they doing here?!" Bellatrix snarled as she swerved her broom to a halt next to Narcissa - who was staring down at the ground of the Quidditch pitch with her mouth open. Hovering above them, Nott snarled under his breath before descending suddenly. Bellatrix tilted her head to the side before nodding at her sister and they both descended as well. Andi and the others had come down from the stands as well, to see what all of the commotion was about.

"Merlin damn the Gryffindors," Narcissa muttered as she slipped off of her broom to stand at the shoulder of Nott while Bellatrix did the same on his opposite side. They may not have liked him much but they had to show a united front to the rival team. 

"What do you lot want?!" Nott snarled at them," The pitch is booked!" He glared at the rival Quidditch captain. Narcissa sighed deeply, her hands clenching while her face remained calm and perfectly schooled. Bellatrix made no attempt to calm herself as she sneered at James Potter - one of the Chasers for Gryffindor.

"Is there a problem?" Andromeda's honeyed tone was glaringly fake as she narrowed her eyes at Oliver Wood - the Seventh Year in charge of the Gryffindor team. He had a bit of a soft spot for her and while she didn't return it, she was probably the only one that could get to the bottom of this without it descending into chaos.

"No problem," The rival captain said confidently," We're sharing the pitch today. I have a written form with permission. We're training our new seeker." Bellatrix couldn't help but note how James Potter puffed out his own chest in smug satisfaction. 

"Harry?" Hermione piped up suddenly, glancing at the back of the group of Gryffindors in shock and confusion, "What're you doing here?"

"H-Hey Hermione!" The boy positively squeaked at the eyes that were suddenly on him," I'm the..."

"Harry," James swung his arms around his little brother, tucking away the little detail that he and Hermione seemed to be on amicable enough terms," Is the new seeker. He showed such bravery in his first flying lesson. McGonagall put him on the team immediately. I tell you, the Potter genes produce great Quidditch players!" Hermione's eyes flickered in remembrance of the terrible first flying lessons - thinking back to when Draco and Harry had thought over some Gryffindor's package from their grandmother.

Nott certainly didn't look happy and was probably two seconds away from beating the Gryffindors up muggle style. Bellatrix looked like she was ready to join him, her dangerous smile painted on her face.

"I can't believe that this is an argument right now," Severus muttered under his breath.

"Oh shut up, _Snivellus_ ," James sneered. Severus - who looked like he was ready to join Nott and Bellatrix in punching the living daylights out of the assembled Gryffindors - had to be restrained by Regulus. Andi was looking on, unimpressed as she watched the two Quidditch captains try to stare each other down. They might as well have had a pissing contest right then and there - although if they did do that, Andi would have to shield the younger students' eyes before hexing the captains' balls off, even the thought of doing that had a small smile on her face.

"Why don't you shut up Potter?" Nott snarled before turning back to Wood," It hardly matters. Slytherin are done here. Let's go, guys." 

James watched the rest of the Slytherin team dismount their brooms and return to the changing rooms. The small group of other Slytherins left soon after and he strained his ears to hear what they were talking about. "I'm going to head to the library, Andi," The little Slytherin Evans was saying. She didn't look much like her sister, James realised, which was probably why he hadn't worked out that they were related. Where Lily had straight red hair, her sister had curly brown hair - looking very much at home with Sirius' brother and cousins. Lily's eyes were green, bright and glowing with confidence while the First Year Evans' eyes were brown, dull and undeniably anxious.

"Take Reggie with you," Andromeda murmured.

"Andi! I don't need to take Reggie with me! Lily and her friends will be in the library! I promise that I'll get them to bring me to you for lunch? Please? The library isn't far and besides, both Potters are on the pitch. Please?" 

"Fine! But you better have your sister escort you back."

Hermione grinned before hurrying off quickly.

"Hermione!" Andromeda called after her," Make sure to borrow her owl as well! You need to send your letter off before tomorrow, understand?"

James grinned to himself as he ran up to Wood. "Listen, mate," He said with a big grin," I know that I said I wanted to watch Harry's first practice but something has just come up and I need to get back to the castle. Do you mind?"

Oliver groaned under his breath and rolled his eyes.

"Fine," He said," But you need to come to the next practice, okay? You're lucky that this started out as a one on one for you brother otherwise...well, frankly I wouldn't be allowing this."

"Thanks mate," James said as he sprinted off, intent on gathering up his friends and finally putting his plan into action.

* * *

Hermione looked up from her stack of books cautiously. Lily was outright glaring at the person in front of her. Hermione didn't recognise him as she tilted her head to the side in confusion. The pair of them were hidden at the back of the library - far away from where any of the other students could find them. Apparently that included Lily's friends - who had been given the slip almost immediately once Lily had seen Hermione heading back from the Quidditch pitch.

They had gone to the owlery at first so they could both send off letters to their parents - although Hermione did it slightly begrudgingly. Their next stop was the library, where the sisters both plucked a few books off the shelves each and retreated to their corner.

"Are you just going to stand there, Pettigrew or are you going to tell me why you're standing there?" Lily's turn was short and brutal as she glared at him. Hermione glanced at him. He didn't look like much, small with an air of nervousness around him - Hermione could relate slightly, an angry Lily was an intimidating sight.

"What he means," Another voice said and another boy stepped out from a stack of books a little way away," Is that, Wormtail is a bit shit at Muggle Studies. To put it bluntly, he's failing and I'm not fairing too well, myself." The boy took a breath and Lily's expression softened slightly. Hermione noted the scars that started on his face and disappeared under his clothes - a twinge of pity going through her.

"How is this my problem?" The pity was gone in an instant when it was apparent that Lily really didn't like either of them.

"We don't want to take up too much of your time," The second boy said," But we were wondering if you could help us find some books? It would mean a lot Lily, we'd be in you debt." 

Lily ignored them for a second before sighing, shaking her head in exasperation. "Mione?" At the mention of her name, Hermione looked over at her sister. "Do you think that you'll be okay without me for a while?"

"I'm not helpless," Hermione mumbled under her breath before raising her voice," I'll be fine, Lily. You help them, it's not like I'm going anywhere." Lily grinned, giving her sister a soft sideways hug before disappearing into the rows of books with the boys after her - both of which exchanged an odd look with each other and a short glance back at Hermione.

It was enough to make her uneasy and that uneasy feeling remained with her as she returned back to her books.

"I told you Padfoot," The voice of James Potter had her stomach in uncomfortable knots," The instant darkness powder we nicked from Filch. Told you that I could charm it into a wall." She tried to ignore them as the two Gryffindors pulled out chairs opposite her and exchanged roguish grins.

"You're Evans, right?" James asked even though he knew the answer.

When she didn't respond, he scowled.

"Hermione Evans, yeah?" Sirius jumped in," Lily's sister?"

"I...I don't know why any of that is...is your business," It was difficult to keep her voice steady," But yes, I am."

Sirius and James exchanged a grin that had Hermione choke on her breath slightly. Her head was pounding now as she watched them both grin at her. 

"So," Sirius said. She had heard about him mainly through Regulus and the Black sisters rather than Lily and her friends. Apparently, he had been best friends with James since they were babies, the perfect partners in crime. "We were wondering if you could help us?" She didn't respond, trying to focus on her breathing rather than the pounding in her head and the painful twist in her gut. This was a confrontation, she realised in the back of her mind, and if there was anything she hated more, it was being confronted without having people to have her back.

She was alone.

"You see," Neither of the boys seemed to realise her state as James picked up from where Sirius left off," We want your help with your sister. She's very pretty, did you know that? We need insider information on you sister and your the best person to ask." All of the words seemed to blur in her mind as she struggled for breath, her throat tightening joining the pounding of her head and the knots in her stomach. "In exchange for your help in whatever we ask, me and Sirius are prepared to make a Marauder's promise to not hex you, for as long as you prove to be useful to us. Now, I understand that this is an...Are, Are you okay?"

Both James and Sirius exchanged a look of confusion and then horror when their wall on instant darkness was banged on. "I swear to Merlin!" They both flinched when they heard the angry voice of Lily Evans on the other side. "If I find you in there with my sister, Potter! You won't have any balls anymore!"

"Evans?" The voice of Andromeda Black joined them and Sirius paled even further," Have you seen your sister? She was meant to meet me for lunch fifteen minutes ago."

Hermione barely registered the voices as she hyperventilated. The back of her throat was burning as the boys in front of her were torn between trying to escape and trying to work out what was wrong with her. 

They didn't get the chance to reply because the barrier that they had made came crashing down. Both Lily and Andromeda levelled their wands at the two boys. 

Lily's eyes shifted to the side before dropping her wand entirely. It fell to the floor as she shoved past both of the boys and guided Hermione off of the seat and onto the ground, instantly curling around her sister in a practiced motion that betrayed just how many times she had done this before. Sirius and James would have happily hurried away at that point but they were still held by wand point by an angry Andromeda and Sirius just knew that this would be getting back to his mother.

"Hey, hey," Everybody's attention was drawn back to the sisters by Lily's soothing voice," Can you focus on me, Mione?" She weaved her hand into her sister's. "Breath with me, okay? In and out. In and out?"

Hermione did as told and, once she had regained some of her breath, her head rolled to the side and rested on Lily's shoulder.

Her older sister raised her gaze to the two boys.

"How dare you!"


	5. Fall Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I checked again and I'm still disappointed. I still do not own the Harry Potter Franchise

Lily didn't want to leave her side for the rest of the weekend unless it was for curfew. It led to quite an awkward remaining day and a half of the weekend as Andromeda had turned into something of an overbearing mother hen as, she too, refused to leave Hermione's side. The pair of them didn't have any ill feelings towards each other but they certainly didn't like each other either. It definitely didn't help, either, that Bella, Cissy and Regulus were all there too - Severus was as well but he was quite happy to engage Lily in a conversation.

The night of the incident had been tense with Andi demanding to know exactly what happened and Regulus threatening to curse his brother all of the way to the moon and back. Bella had wanted to help and even Narcissa - who usually wouldn't have let anything crack her calm mask - was out for blood. It would have actually been quite funny - had Hermione not been shaking still - to watch Narcissa's calm features morph into those of rage as she bolted up from the Slytherin table and draw her wand angrily. The action was so terrifying that even Lucius Malfoy and Draco didn't say anything to Hermione regarding what had happened in the library - which had gone around the school like a wildfire. 

"Mione?" They were all relaxing in the courtyard together with Hermione's head in Lily's lap - who was absentmindedly combing her fingers through her sister's curly hair.

"Yeah?" 

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Lily's voice was low and it was unknown whether the surrounding people could hear them or not," You haven't had an episode in a while."

"I'm fine," She glanced up at her sister before correcting her previous statement." Or, I will be. Once this week is over properly. I'll be fine, Lils. Scouts honour."

"You were never a scout," Lily deadpanned while Hermione giggled slightly. The giggling garnered the attention of everybody else and soon Hermione felt herself being hoisted up into the air and thrown over Bellatrix's shoulder.

"BELLATRIX!" Andromeda roared as she stood up," PUT HER DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Bellatrix did no such thing as she sprinted off with a shocked Hermione on her shoulder. Regulus was keeping pace with them, protecting them from the many curses that Andi was sending their way. Severus was snorting before he engaged Lily in a conversation, something to do with their most recent transfiguration lesson. Narcissa had an amused expression on her face, forgoing the book that she had brought along - yet another book from the Black family library.

"Leave them," Narcissa said demurely, resting her hand on Andromeda's wand hand to stop the stream of curses from pouring out of her sister's wand," Although, if Bella drops Mia then you have my permission to hex the living daylights out of her."

"As if I needed your permission," Andi scoffed lightly.

Lily watched the interaction with interest. She certainly didn't expect for her sister to gain such good friends in the older years - Bellatrix was practically cackling as Andi stopped her cursing and she, Hermione and Regulus leaned against one of the statues in the courtyard. They were all a big mess together and Lily had no idea how they all remained so close. Barbs were traded, arguments screamed and yet, they all seemed to get on with each other. 

* * *

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" The shrill voice of Walburga Black filled the Great Hall at dinner that Sunday. Lily had been forced to her own house's table by McGonagall - who had come over to the Slytherin table to tell Hermione that the boys were being suitably punished by the librarian. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW EMBARRASSING IT WAS TO RECEIVE THAT LETTER FROM YOUR COUSIN?! HOW DARE YOU CORNER A FIRST YEAR! THIS WAS NOT HOW I RAISED YOU! YOU WILL COME BACK HOME FOR CHRISTMAS BREAK SO WE WILL TALK ABOUT THIS THEN BUT REMEMBER THIS, IF I HEAR THAT SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAPPENS AGAIN...YOU WON'T SEE THE LIGHT OF THE NEXT DAY!" 

Just as everybody thought that the howler would rip itself up, it turned to angrily (if a piece of parchment could look angry) look at James - who swallowed thickly and looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him up. By this point, the entire hall was mostly silent, watching on with bated breath.

"AND YOU! JAMES FLEAMONT POTTER! WHAT IS THIS THAT I HEAR THAT YOU WERE LEADING THIS?! DON'T THINK THAT I HAVE WRITTEN TO YOUR PARENTS! I AM DISGUSTED WITH BOTH OF YOU!" The letter snarled at the pair of them before tearing itself up. The hall was silent and Sirius looked around wildly at James - who was so pale that he might as well have been one of the ghosts that haunted the school. Sirius then glanced over at Peter - whose mouth was hanging open in shock, eyes focused on the torn up letter that was still smouldering on top of Sirius' plate. Remus was suppressing a laugh and, when Sirius glanced towards the other end of the table, he was met with a smug grin from one Lily Evans, which caused him to duck his head back down, face burning red.

The Hall was in silence for another moment or two before everybody started to talk again. It was still tense slightly amongst the members of the Marauders.

"Well," James was the first to break the silence," I'm absolutely screwed. Mum's gonna kill me!"

"Kill you?! Your mum is going to kill both of us! And that's without mentioning what my Mum is going to do to us! Not to mention, my cousins and brother!" 

In sync, both boys threw a look behind them to the Slytherin table.

Hermione Evans - who looked much better than she was in the library, to both of their relief - was sitting between Narcissa and Andromeda. Narcissa seemed to be chattering away. For every scoop of food onto her plate, she put two times as much on the younger girl's. Andromeda was sitting with an amused grin on her face. A protective arm snaked around Hermione's shoulders when Andromeda noticed them watching, narrowing her eyes at them and glaring. Bellatrix - who was sitting opposite her sisters and with her back to James and Sirius - turned around to look at them, throwing a glare in their direction as well. 

"You guys are also forgetting about somebody else who is going to kill you," Remus' voice brought Sirius' attention back to the table," Lily, you know the sister of the girl who you intimidated into a panic attack?" 

James spared a glance back up to Lily at the other end of the table. She looked slightly annoyed to be away from her sister and James had to strain his ears to listen to what they were saying. It didn't surprise him that he was the topic of conversation and was even less surprised when he heard Lily cursing him out for what happened with her sister. He obviously hadn't meant for that to happen, he had no idea that the girl would be so terrified. It was even worse when he realised that Harry had stopped talking to him as well, always making excuses to leave the common room when he saw his brother enter the room - apparently, Harry and Hermione were on more than just amicable terms or, at least, Harry seemed to think so.

"That's it," James muttered as he looked at his food, no longer having as much of an appetite as he had earlier that day," I'm going to die. There's a line of people that want me to die."

"Nah, mate," Remus said as he reached over the table to grab the potatoes," They don't want to kill you, just maim...or seriously injure."

"That doesn't help, Moony!"

* * *

Harry sat in the Gryffindor Common room and watched the flames flicker in the fire place. James and Sirius had both been in a foul mood for the rest of dinner and James had been in an even worse mood when they all got back to the Common room to find their mother's owl waiting by the open window with another howler attached to its leg. He had grabbed it hurriedly and dashed up to his room before anybody else could see what it was - and so he wasn't publicly humiliated again.

Ron was by his side - talking his ear off about something or other. Harry couldn't really care less at this point as he watched the fire dance. He had, of course, heard about what had happened in the library - it would have been more surprising if he hadn't heard about it. The incident had spread around the school like a wildfire and it made him feel sick to his stomach. There had been a few looks of pity thrown Hermione's way during dinner - not that she had noticed from where she had been squished between Narcissa and Andromeda Black.

Harry was on polite terms with the pair of them - along with their older sister - due to the many dinner parties that he had attended with them. They were only on speaking terms though and Harry - even though he was in Gryffindor - didn't have the courage to approach one of them to ask how Hermione was feeling. He could admit that all of the Black sisters were intimidating. Bellatrix was scary in the way that only a Beater could be scary - with a wicked grin and strong arms - and that was without mentioning how good she was at duelling. Narcissa was scary in a cold kind of way, like she could freeze you with just a look - Harry had once overheard his brother and his friends calling her 'the ice queen'. Andromeda wasn't outwardly intimidating and, to anybody who didn't know her, she seemed kind of friendly. But Harry did know her and had seen the fallout at one of the parties when James and Sirius had pranked her. She went absolutely ballistic and the boys couldn't work out how to remove the antlers she had conjured for days - the adults had just laughed and offered up no help, although that might have been because they were so drunk that they could barely sit upright.

"Harry! Harry! Are you listening to me, or what, mate?!"

Harry snapped his gaze to the side suddenly, jolted out of his thoughts by Ron, who was slouching on the sofa next to him. "Sorry," He replied sheepishly, rubbing his nape before inclining his head to the side," You were saying something?"

"Geez, up until what part were you actually listening to me?"

"I don't know," Harry said, casting his mind back," When you started talking about the Cannons?"

"Mate!" Ron exclaimed," That was, like, a full ten minutes ago! I have to go over it all again! Right mate, listen, so Dad managed to get-"

"Actually," Harry said," I'm absolutely exhausted, Ron. I think that I'll head up now, if you don't mind. You can tell me tomorrow during breakfast." When Ron looked like he was going to complain, Harry stood up sharply and started climbing the staircase up to their room. "Don't forget about the potions test tomorrow!" As he dashed up the rest of the stairs, he heard Ron swear under his breath and scramble to where Seamus and Dean were sitting with their textbooks.

Harry stood outside of his dorm room, hand on the door handle before suddenly walking further down the corridor to press his ear against his brother's dorm room. He was almost certain that he could hear his mother's howler yelling - which either meant that James had only just opened it or that their mother had really sent a fifteen minute long howler because of what he had done. Harry found that thought comforted him slightly, James certainly deserved it.

"Whoa!" 

Harry hadn't noticed that the door had opened until he was falling forward. Had arms not come up to grip his shoulders, Harry would have certainly toppled over onto the floor and alerted his brother that he was listening in - Mama Potter was still yelling at him via Howler.

"Careful Harry," Remus said as he caught James' brother, discreetly shutting the door behind him so nobody else saw," What's got you leaning against our dorm room?"

"Remus! Merlin, you scared me!" Harry breathed out a sigh of relief," I'm just heading to bed."

"Really?" Remus arched his eyebrow," Your dorm is in the middle of the corridor now? Not to mention that you're standing outside my room? It's like you want to be caught eavesdropping!"

Harry swallowed thickly as he glanced at his brother's best friend and the closed door.

"Honestly!" His words started coming out as a jumbled mess. "I didn't mean to, I was just so curious and, and, Mum never sends Howlers and! And, James deserves it for what happened with Hermione!"

"Harry!" Remus glanced behind at the door in worry," Calm down, listen, I know that you and Hermione are friends but you need to understand that James-"

"No!" Harry turned on his heel," This is his fault and I won't stand here and listen to you defend him!"

* * *

Hermione rolled her eyes as she sat on Narcissa's bed, a book balanced on her crossed legs and Crookshanks purring as he sat next to her. Narcissa was sitting behind her, kneeling up so she could brush Hermione's hair. Andi had prefect duties tonight and Bella was still in the common room, talking to Nott so it was only Hermione and Narcissa in their dorm room. They had gone straight to the common room after dinner - with Lily interrupting them on the way there to give Hermione a hug and a promise to find her if James or Sirius came up to her again - and only spent a few minutes there before Narcissa stood up suddenly and demanded that Hermione come with her.

The first year student thought that it had to be something urgent. It turns out, that it wasn't for anything like that. It was just Narcissa's excuse to have, as she put it, 'girl bonding time'. Hermione had just raised her eyebrow in confusion and Narcissa had clasped her hands together, comparing what they were going to do was similar to a sleepover - which then changed into a gasp when Hermione explained that she had never had a sleepover before so was still left, quite in the dark.

"Ow!" She complained as Narcissa's hairbrush snagged on one of her curls and pulled uncomfortably. Crookshanks hissed slightly before settling down again with an annoyed flick of his ear.

"Sorry," Narcissa said as she gently detangled it," I swear, your curls are worse than Bella's! And, that, is saying a lot." She hummed slightly as she grabbed a hair pin from her container and lifted up part of Hermione's hair so she could brush the rest of it. "Do you know," She said as she worked," That you could pass as one of us? A Black, I mean. Mother would welcome you into the home."

"Wow, Cissy," Hermione's sarcasm was thick in her tone, a rare but welcome occurrence," One would think that you think I'm an orphan and you were offering to adopt me."

Narcissa laughed as she placed her hairbrush to the side. "I was just saying! Besides, I'm sure that, at some point, Mother will want to meet you and then, she'll practically adopt you anyway!"

"I have parents, Cissy!" Hermione laughed as Narcissa grinned behind her.

"Not magical parents," Narcissa said as she started a complicated looking braid in the younger girl's hair," I can't say anything about your sister but I'm sure that you would be welcome in my house."

"Is this about Potter?" Hermione eventually asked, having had enough of all the sudden tenderness," Because I get it, I freaked but it's not the worst I've had. You guys don't have to walk around on eggshells with me. I can deal with this stuff."

"It's not the worst you've had?" 

"Merlin," Hermione groaned," I just said all of that and the only thing you take from it, is that I've had worse?! You're worse than Lily!" Narcissa just laughed, her hands moving incredibly fast as she wove strands of hair together. It was clear that she wasn't going to answer until Hermione told her the full story of what she had mentioned in passing a few moments ago. Even Crookshanks seemed to be waiting for an explanation.

"I was like eight or something and...honestly Cissy, this is so stupid-"

"Talk."

"You're scary sometimes, has anyone ever told you that?"

A small smile made its way onto Narcissa's lips. "Yes but don't try to avoid the subject, you were eight?"

"Er, yeah, I was eight or something and like, Merlin, I'm not even sure what triggered it but I was in the kitchen, or something. And, I was hyperventilating and, and I think I screamed at some point? Maybe? I'm not really too sure. I just know that I couldn't breath, well, obviously I could breath and...but, like, I felt that I couldn't and...Maybe I was crying? Everything was just a blur and then, the next thing I knew, all of the glass in the house was shattered. Like, the windows and the lenses of my Dad's glasses and the drinking glasses. I was sitting right by one of the windows and it shattered and it went all over my hands," She looked behind her when Narcissa suddenly stopped moving her hands," But honestly though, it's worse then it sounds."

They looked at each other for a while before Narcissa made a strangled kind of noise in the back of her throat and propelled herself forward to hug Hermione. It was kind of awkward as Narcissa was still very much behind her and even Crookshanks mewed his indignation and annoyance at the sudden change in position of the two witches. 

"We're friends, yes?" Narcissa asked as she pulled away.

"Yeah, why?"

"Good," Narcissa moved back to her previous position and continued her complicated braid," In that case, don't bottle it up? Understand? Don't bottle up your feelings with me or Andi or Bella or Reggie or Sev. Okay? We're your friends and we'll have your back."


	6. Run Up To The End Of Term

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I checked today and yesterday and all of the week but STILL I do not own the Harry Potter Franchise

The incident had been weeks ago and Sirius and James were still in detention. They had had two weeks with Madam Pince as it was ' a disruption in her library' where they had to restock the shelves with books and now they were nearly done with their last week of detention with Filch - polishing all of the trophies...the muggle way. It was horrible and both of the boys' arms were aching uncomfortably. Usually, they would have mucked around but Filch had assured them that they had to clean all of the trophies and he had orders from McGonagall that he was to keep them in detention until they had done so, even if it meant that the detentions continued after the Christmas holidays.

"You have a guest tonight," Filch said when they arrived outside the trophy room after dinner," She's serving detention as well. Get in there!" Both boys hurried in and were shocked to find Lily Evans sitting on the floor, already working with an angry look on her face. They exchanged a look and sidled up to her side. She pointedly refused to look at them. 

Sirius started first.

"Hey Evans," He said with a grin," Fancy seeing you here. Do we get to know why you're here?"

Lily clenched her fists around the rag that she was using before taking a deep, controlled breath. "If you must know," Her voice was full of fake sweetness as she spoke," I was caught sneaking out of Gryffindor Tower. I was going to see my sister. Do you remember her? The First Year that you goaded into a panic attack?" 

The barb hit its mark and both boys flinched. "Listen," Sirius tried again while James was nearly overcome with his regret and shame," Evans, we truly didn't mean for that to happen. Honest. If we could go back and change it then we would. We didn't know that she would react so badly!"

"Listen, Black," Lily's tone was low and dangerous and Sirius shut up immediately," I don't want to be here, you don't want to be here. I don't like either of you but the sooner we get this done then the sooner we can go so you two can take your bullshit apologies and shove them up your ass. Get to work and don't talk to me. Don't even think about looking at my sister again and maybe, I'll consider forgiving you." 

She made it apparent that she didn't want to hear them talking to her so they both swallowed thickly, the same look of horror mirrored on their faces before they stood up and got to work. The air was tense as the three of them worked and James and Sirius took careful care to not breath hard lest they invoke the famous 'Lily Evans Anger'. James kept glancing back at her every so often, opening and closing his mouth like he had something to say but couldn't really find the words to express himself. 

Lily had made them go to the other end of the room to work on the plaques while she worked on the physical trophies that were still left to be cleaned. "Are you going to the Christmas party that my aunt and uncle are hosting?" Sirius was eager to change the subject and distract his friend. His voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke, still utterly terrified of the angry Lily Evans that looked like she just needed one barb thrown at her before she snapped and drew her wand angrily.

"Yeah," James was terrified as well, hands shaking slightly as he rubbed the plaques with his cloth," Mum is making us attend. I take it you are as well?"

"Of course," Sirius replied, the smallest smile appearing on his face," Apparently, they've invited half of the magical world. The Mckinnons, Weasleys, Malfoys. Hell, even the Snapes got invited! Do you know what that means?!"

"That even out of school Snivellus can't escape us?" James grinned before glancing behind him to where Lily was working in silence - giving no indication that she could hear what they were saying. "Do you think Marlene will bring Lily with her, to the party, I mean?"

"So what if she does?" Sirius scoffed," It doesn't matter now, Evans totally hates you and I wouldn't be surprised if Slytherin Evans did as well."

"Whatever," James' expression hardened at being reminded as he clenched his fist angrily," Let's just get this over and done with. The sooner we finish then the sooner we can meet up with Moony and Wormtail."

* * *

"You're doing it again, Harry," Hermione said with a raised brow and an eye roll," Stop apologising for things that aren't your fault. What happened with your brother isn't your fault and I'm not going to hold it against you." Harry looked glad at that, sliding into the seat opposite Hermione and pulled some of his books out of his bags. It had been a while since they had talked. Harry had spent weeks trying to pluck up the courage to talk to her about, what had been dubbed, the James and Sirius incident. It didn't help either that Hermione had been seen alone out of class for weeks and Harry would rather not make his apologies in class - Ron would have had a field day, probably mentioning something about betrayal.

It was luck that he had stumbled across her in the library today, hidden all of the way at the back so nobody could find her easily. Harry had only meant to grab a textbook before going back to the Common Room. He and Ron were going to work on the Charms essay that was due first thing tomorrow. He had no idea what came over him to sit with Hermione instead of returning to Gryffindor tower but it was a welcome surprise for both of them. They both worked in silence for a while and Harry found himself easily writing his essay - something that he knew, had he been in the common room, would have only been finished in the early hours of the morning due to the amount of times that he and Ron would get distracted.

"You need to write a conclusion."

Harry jolted suddenly, glancing over at Hermione - who had been the one that had spoken but hadn't looked up from her book. "W-What?"

"A conclusion," She said it like it was obvious as she turned a page in her book and took down some notes," I didn't mean to overhear it but I went to see Professor Flitwick for some books and he was marking our essays and started complaining about students not writing conclusions. It's to summarise your points." Harry just nodded, open mouthed and blinking like an idiot. Hermione glanced up at him and smiled. "Oh, and make sure that you weigh up the disadvantages and the advantages before making your decision."

Harry nodded again before turning back to his essay. It was messy and his handwriting was crammed onto the page but it was still better then what he would begin in the common room and finish in his bed before the sleep deprivation caught up with him. He knew that it wouldn't match up to Hermione's - who he had heard had a strict policy of doing the homework the day that it was set. "Thanks, Hermione." She just smiled softly and nodded, skimming over her own book and taking a few extra notes.

They easily began working in silence and Harry found that he had finished his Charms homework in record time. He took his time in packing away his Charms textbook - carefully placing his homework inside of it so it didn't get ruined. He glanced over at Hermione again, eyes flickering to the books that were in front of her along with the notes she was making - realising with a jolt that they hadn't actually been given any homework today. He found that he recognised the textbooks vaguely, casting his mind back to when he went supply shopping with his father and James during the Summer - the books that she was reading was actually the textbooks that James owned for his studies.

Hermione noticed him looking and smiled. "They're Narcissa's and Lily's. They're letting me borrow them." Harry just nodded in confirmation, open mouthed and gaping slightly before he smiled too.

"How come you've jumped to third year then?" He asked as he started to work again.

"I...er, didn't," Hermione confessed shyly, staring down at the books," Regulus let me go through all of his textbooks but Andromeda won't let me practice the spells. She said I can only learn the theory." She pouted at that before shaking herself. "Anyway, Christmas Break is in two weeks. Are you planning to stay at Hogwarts or go home?"

"James got a Howler from Mum, saying that he had to come home and I'm not stupid. I want to be there and see what Mum does to him. Besides, Mum wants us to attend some parties so I'm going home. Yourself?"

"Oh, I'm going home too. It probably won't be as exciting as your Christmas though. My parents will give us our presents then they'll go away for the rest of the week. My older sister - Petunia, she's a Muggle - will look after me and Lily but go out to parties at night and Lily will go out with her friends during the day."

"Is it always like that?"

"Every year, like clockwork. Although, Petunia has only recently started to look after us. It used to be my Uncle but he didn't really care what we did as long as we didn't get hurt."

"That's actually kind of cool," Harry said and the pair abandoned their pretences of studying," My Dad is constantly hovering over me and my brother. One year, we were going to-"

"HARRY!"

Everybody in the library flinched at the sudden loud voice belonging to an annoyed looking Ron Weasley. He was standing at the entrance to the library and looked sheepish when Madam Pince shushed him with an angry look in her eyes and her wand pointed directly at him in warning.

"Ron? Oh, crap. I'm so sorry mate, I totally lost track of time," Harry rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness and even Hermione flinched slightly.

"Whatever," Ron practically snarled when he saw Hermione," If you wanted her to do your homework then you should have told me! We could have done it together!"

Harry felt sick at the very idea and glanced over at Hermione, who just swallowed thickly and darted her eyes around. Harry watched as she took a small, controlled breath before relaxing entirely, looking at somebody that was standing behind Ron. Harry glanced over at his friend again and gulped.

Bellatrix Black was highly intimidating, watching Ron dig his own grave as he continued to run his mouth without realising that she was behind him.

"Mr Weasley," Her tone was icy, mimicking Narcissa's when she was angry," I suggest that you shut your big mouth before you dig yourself a hole that you can't get out of. You have five seconds to leave before I draw my wand and hex you out of this library."

"Wait-"

"Five."

Hold on a minute. You can't just-"

"Four."

"Stop...Stop!"

"Three. Should I continue?"

"N-No. Come on Harry."

Harry sighed, hurriedly packing up his books. "See ya, Mione."

"Bye Harry," Hermione replied, watching the pair of them hurry away - with Harry throwing a small wave over his shoulder as they went. Bellatrix watched them go, a glare on her face before it melted off her face when she turned back to Hermione - gaining a dopey smile.

"Was Potter causing you trouble?" Was the first words out of her mouth.

"No," Hermione said, checking the time and beginning to pack up her books," Harry is a perfect gentlemen. Ron, on the other hand, is a right git. Thanks for scaring him off by the- What's so funny?!"

Bellatrix just kept laughing, loudly and leaning against a stack of books that were haphazardly leaning nearby. "J-Just," She dissolved into more laughter," Just that you sound really funny saying 'git'. You're usually so prim and proper."

Hermione just scoffed, turning her head away in annoyance as she shouldered her bag.

"If you keep talking like that," Hermione replied as she began to walk to the Common Room," Then I'll tell Andi that I've been sharing your mother's cookies with you."

Bellatrix sobered up quickly and fell into an easy step behind Hermione

* * *

Andromeda sighed as she sat up from where she had been lying on her bed. Bellatrix was sitting on her own bed, throwing her wand up and down as she whistled a jaunty tune. Narcissa and Hermione were sitting on the floor together. Cissa had said that she had a potions exams tomorrow morning so was studying for that - with Hermione looking over her textbooks with her and testing her occasionally. Lyra and Aquila (Bellatrix and Narcissa's owls respectively) were asleep on their roosts together while Crookshanks was lying on Hermione's lap - with the young witch absentmindedly tickling behind his ear.

"Hey Pyxis," Andi stood up when she noticed her owl flying into the room. He did a lap around the area once with a happy hoot - dive bombed Crookshanks playfully, who hissed angrily - before landing on Andromeda's waiting arm. "Are those all for me?" The owl just held out it's leg. There were four letters and a small package. Andi instantly knew that the package was for Hermione - their mother had taken to sending the little Slytherin a selection of baked goods every week after Cissa had written home about Hermione's praises. She threw the paper bag to the youngest in the room who caught it after a little fumble before returning to look at the potions textbook with Narcissa.

Andi rolled her eyes and pulled three of the letters off of Pyxis' leg. She reached for the fourth but he flew away from her grasp and landed on Hermione's shoulder - causing Crookshanks to glare at him. Hermione looked over at Andromeda with a question in her eyes. Andi just shrugged and even Bella stopped throwing her wand to watch on curiously. Hermione made quick work of untying the letter that was obviously had her name on it. It was addressed to her and she flipped it over in her hand in confusion before breaking the seal and opening it. 

"What is it?" Bellatrix certainly wasn't one for patience.

"It's a letter-"

"Oh, yes," Bella said dryly," Thank you Hermione. I don't know what we would do without your infinite wisdom to guide us."

"-From your mother. She says..." Hermione went silent before turning to Narcissa with a disapproving look in her eyes that she had clearly learnt from Andi. "I told you, Cissy! I already have parents, I don't need to be adopted by yours!" Narcissa just grinned while Bellatrix ripped the letter out of Hermione's hand and read it out loud.

"Dear Miss Hermione Evans," Bella read, trying to do an imitation of her mother that had Narcissa rolling her eyes and Andi face palming," All of my daughters have written to me talking about you and I would love to meet you. They have described you wonderfully and Andi even mentions that you are looking at Cissy's school work! This is an invitation to our Christmas and New Year get together where I would be honoured to meet you. The date is set for Christmas evening and me and my husband (along with the girls) would love to have you stay with us for the remainder of the evening! Narcissa has even mentioned in passing that we could be your magical set of parents. Both my husband and I look forward to meeting you. Yours fondly, Druella Black." Bellatrix grinned as she threw the letter back at her friend as the remaining two girls looked at Hermione expectantly.

"Well," Hermione said as she stood up and went to her desk," I guess that I need to send your mother a letter of acceptance?"

The Black sisters practically squealed at the announcement.


	7. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I checked again and I realised that I still do not own the Harry Potter franchise

Narcissa sighed as she sat down in their compartment a few minutes after the Hogwarts Express left Hogsmeade Station. Behind her, Andi and Bella were trading barbs again - something about having to get Bellatrix out of another detention on the last day of term -, Regulus and Severus were talking in low voices about their little business while Hermione was engrossed in reading one of Narcissa's textbooks (her Charms one). Narcissa sighed, this was going to be a good Christmas break.

"Must you be so loud?" She drawled, dramatically sighing and resting her head back against the window.

"Well," Bellatrix pretended to think about it," Yes...yes we do." She stuck her tongue out at her youngest sister with a grin before going back to annoy her other sister. Hermione just chuckled softly as Narcissa glared good naturedly at them. The glare was then turned on Hermione.

"Are you really siding with them?" Narcissa asked, prodding Hermione in the side slightly.

"It's not that I'm siding with them, per say," Hermione started only to break off and start shrieking suddenly when the prodding turned to tickling and soon Hermione couldn't stay in her seat - desperate to escape.

"No way," Bella practically gasped," You're ticklish?! Come here! Where are you ticklish?" She lunged suddenly and Hermione had to duck down to avoid her, crawling on the floor towards the door - the only way to properly escape the torture. Regulus was snickering while Severus and Andromeda rolled their eyes as Bellatrix whirled around rapidly, trying to stop herself from knocking into Cissa as she did so. Hermione was just about to stand up and pull open the door when Bellatrix's arms went around her waist and hoisted her into the air.

Of course, it had to be at that moment, that Lily decided to pull open the door.

Everybody froze at the sudden intrusion. Hermione was still in the air with Bellatrix holding her up. Lily raised her eyebrow and Bella sheepishly lowered Hermione down until her feet hit the ground.

"Do I really want to know, Mione?" Lily didn't even look at anybody else in the compartment as she spoke to her sister.

"They were tickling me," Hermione shrugged with a grin," Did you need something? I thought that you were with Marlene and Mary?"

"I was," It was Lily's turn to shrug," But I needed to check up with you. We'll meet up on the platform okay? Mum and Dad said that they'll wait for us outside the barrier."

Hermione just nodded and Lily sighed, throwing glares around the room before turning around. "Sev," She said as she was leaving," We're gonna have to rearrange our study time. Duelling club has moved days."

They all watched her go, watching her until she wouldn't be able to see them again as Bellatrix began to relentlessly tickle Hermione's sides.

The rest of the ride back to Kings Cross was quite boring. Regulus and Bellatrix both started to charm pieces of parchment into different animals and made them fly across the room. Severus retreated to the corner and continued to make adjustments to his potions textbook while Andi started to read ahead for her Transfiguration OWL. Narcissa - at some point - had wrangled Hermione in front of her and had started to weave her hair into the complicated braid that was always in her own hair - along with the hair of Bellatrix and Andromeda most days.

"Come on, Mia," Bella draped her arms around Hermione's shoulders as they grabbed their trunks," I'll introduce you to Mother and Father. They're dying to meet you." As much as Hermione protested, saying something about needing to meet up with Lily, Bellatrix wouldn't take no for an answer and dragged her over to where a few sets of parents were waiting.

"Mother!" Bella announced her arrival loudly as her father embraced Narcissa and Andromeda," This is Hermione Evans, she's the one that you've been sending the cookies to!"

Druella Black gazed down at the little First Year Slytherin that was dressed in Muggle clothes. She looked a little meek and shy under Bellatrix's arm and Druella couldn't help but give her a small smile - which turned into a big one when she noticed the hairstyle. "Who did her hair?!" It seemed that Mrs Black was just as excitable as her daughters, looking between the three of them until Narcissa admitted that it was her.

"Look at them!" Druella was practically squealing as she looked at the four girls in front of them," All of them with the traditional Black hairstyle!"

Hermione whirled around to face Narcissa, crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow.

* * *

Hermione and Lily were holed up in their shared bedroom on the second day of the Christmas holidays, doing their homework in relative silence - apart from the radio that was blaring out songs through the small speaker set that their father had hooked up to it. Loki was sitting on Lily's shoulder, completely awake and blinking slightly as he watched his mistress work on her bed. Hermione was sitting on her own bed - Crookshanks curled up at the end of it.

It was a very normal day for the holidays. Their mother and father were downstairs - probably making cookies and nearly destroying the kitchen in the process - while Petunia was meant to be out with her friends.

"Lils?" Hermione asked," Can you explain this for me? Cissa didn't get around to it before the end of term."

Lily scrunched up her nose at the mention of Hermione's friends. It wasn't that she hated them or anything, she just thought that Hermione could do a lot better than the Slytherin Blacks (of course, Severus was okay). "Sure," Lily grinned though, moving to her sister's bed to sit next to her and grabbed her textbook. She wasn't truly sure why they still insisted that she and Mione had separate beds because more often then not, they shared one - although Hermione was slowly spending less and less nights cuddled up next to her sister.

"So the wand movement," Lily explained softly," Makes the spell stronger and the more precise your - Mione? Is that an owl?"

Hermione looked up from the textbook and grinned, hurrying off the bed to throw open the windows of their bedroom. "Hi Lyra!" The owl hooted loudly which caused Loki to ruffle his feathers and Crookshanks to peer up at the ceiling in confusion. The owl landed on Hermione's shoulder and nuzzled her neck happily before sticking its leg out happily for Hermione to take the letter that it had brought. The bird then proceeded to settle down on Hermione's bedside table.

"Whose owl is that?" Lily tried to phrase it as just passing curiosity but it sounded more like an accusation. Hermione swallowed thickly, slowly turning the letter over in her hand. It had her address on it, written in Bellatrix's neat cursive writing - which was funny because she didn't remember telling them where she lived. 

"Bella's," Hermione said, throwing the letter onto her bedside table and settling back on her bed next to her sister," Lyra probably has orders to stay here until I reply. I'll do it later."

Lily glanced back at the letter suspiciously, eyes narrowing. Loki - who was used to being the only owl in the house - was glaring as well, swooping from Lily's shoulder to land on Hermione's table with his feathers ruffled up in an intimidating manner. Lyra didn't seem to care as she preened and blinked at Hermione once. "Lily? Wand movement, you were saying?"

"Ewww."

Both girls froze and turned to look at the doorway to their room. They had left their bedroom door open in case they got called downstairs to help with something and they certainly hadn't counted on Petunia arriving home so early.

"Did you really get another owl, Lily? Why? Is your old one not up to scratch? Pathetic."

Hermione practically flinched at her eldest sister's tone while Lily just sneered and clenched her fists angrily, surging towards Petunia and shoving her out of the room. "Shut up! Just because you can't get one doesn't mean that you can take your anger out on me!" Lily was definitely mad and looked like she was two seconds away from pummelling Petunia to a bloody pulp. It had been like that between them for as long as Hermione could remember and, once upon a time, it used to send her into a downwards spiral that could last for days but she had gotten used to it and only really felt knots forming in her stomach.

"As if!" Petunia scoffed," Not everything is about you Lily! Don't be so self centred!"

"Self centred?! That's rich, coming from you!"

Hermione took a deep, controlled breath, closing her eyes and counting to ten before standing up sharply. Crookshanks hissed at the sudden movement and leapt from the bed, nudging past Petunia on his way downstairs to the garden.

"Stop it, both of you, please," Hermione's voice was small but both of her sisters broke their staring to look at her," Please stop arguing. The owl belongs to one of my friends. She has orders to wait until I reply."

Petunia's gaze softened a fraction before she nodded once in confirmation. She turned back to Lily to sneer at her unkindly - ironically it was the exact mirror of the sneer that was on top of Lily's face. Their older sister turned on her heel with a huff and walked down the hallway towards her own room. Lily watched her go before groaning loudly and muttered swear words under her breath - swear words that would totally get her grounded if their parents heard, although they were still both downstairs trying to work out what to decorate the cookies with.

"I hate her!" Lily snarled as she fell back onto her bed," I hate her so much!"

"No you don't," Hermione sighed as she reached over to feed Loki and Lyra some owl treats," You just don't get on with her. Hate is a strong word, Lils."

"I know it is," Lily said with a sigh," That's why I used it!"

Hermione just rolled her eyes and grabbed her parchment and quill along with her textbook - dumping it onto her sister's lap.

"So, wand movement? I need to finish this essay tonight, Lils."

* * *

The goodbye to their parents was easy, waving at them from the front door after lunch was over on Christmas day. It was simple and easy and ran as smoothly as clockwork, exactly as Hermione had described it to Harry. The door was swung shut even before their parent's car left the driveway. Lily instantly retreated back up to her room - muttering under her breath about packing her backpack. Apparently, she was going to be staying at Marlene's house for the rest of the holidays - their parents already knew and Petunia was very happy that she would be out of the house.

Hermione curled up on the sofa as soon as the door was shut, flicking through the TV channels to provide some background noise before she delved into her book. It was one of the muggle novels that she had received that day. It was still quite early and Hermione yawned as Crookshanks settled at her side, curled up like a giant ball of ginger fluff. Petunia was sitting on the armchair, having taken the remote from Hermione and was now flicking through the channels before settling on some trashy daytime reality show.

"So," To say that Petunia felt awkward was an understatement," When is your friend arriving? Hermione? Mione? Hellooo?"

Hermione's eyes snapped up from her book, glancing around suddenly at the interruption before settling on Petunia, whose expression was one of complete amusement. "Huh?" The youngest Evans sister asked, still slightly out of it," Did you ask me something?"

Petunia rolled her eyes. "When is your friend arriving?"

"In..." Hermione leaned to the side to check the clock," Maybe half an hour or so?"

"Have you finished packing your bags?" Petunia raised her eyebrows and Hermione chuckled sheepishly, rubbing her neck with a small smile. She slammed her book shut with a sigh and hurried upstairs. Sometimes it shocked her how well her eldest sister knew her. "Well, Mione?"

"I'm just...I'm just going, going to check my bags." 

Hermione hurried up the stairs with Crookshanks following her a few steps behind. When she pushed open her bedroom door, she had to do a double take. Her shared room looked like a bomb had hit it. All of Lily's clothes were strewn around on the ground with said girl kneeling in front of her wardrobe. Loki was sitting on his perch, half asleep but peering at his owner contently.

"What're you doing?" Hermione crossed her arms and leaned against the wall," You do realise that you're only staying with them for two days, right?"

"That doesn't matter!" Lily was obviously stressing over this," We're going to a party tonight and I have nothing to wear!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and went to her side of the room, packing up all of her school books and stowing away her homework in her trunk. Unlike Lily, Hermione was staying with the Blacks for the rest of the Christmas holidays - something that she wasn't sure if Lily knew or not.

"Hey," Lily still hadn't looked up from her wardrobe, aimlessly throwing her clothes behind her," You can come with, if you want. Marlene and Mary won't mind, they said that they would love to spend more time with you."

Well...that made it obvious that their parents hadn't told Lily what Hermione's plans were for the rest of the Christmas break. Petunia definitely knew, although that was only so she didn't call the emergency services when two strangers turned up at the door asking to take Hermione away with them.

"No thanks, Lils," Hermione slammed her trunk shut and locked it," I have plans." The second part of the sentence was barely above a whisper so it made sense that Lily didn't hear. Lily was just about to offer again when the doorbell ran. She practically shrieked, stuffing clothes at random into her back and hurrying down the stairs.

She was already at the door before Petunia had even gotten up to answer it. "I'm going out!" Lily announced as she embraced her friends," Mione, I love you! Petunia, I would say that it was a pleasure but I would be lying! See you in two days!"

Petunia scowled as she sat back down, hearing the door swing shut behind Lily. Hermione was still standing on the stairs, dragging her trunk down. It thumped on every step and Petunia sighed, walking out of the living room to hoist it into her arms before dumping it in the hallway before the front door. "Thanks," Hermione said quietly.

"No problem."

They both sat down on the sofa, Petunia watching the TV and Hermione reading her book.

When the second round of knocks came at the door, Hermione was up like a shot, coercing Crookshanks into his cage while Petunia opened the door. She blinked once at the people on the other side before politely inviting them inside. She didn't trust people like this but she wasn't going to show how much they intimidated her. "Cygnus Black," The man said, shaking Petunia's hand. The girl by his side just tilted her head politely before scooping Hermione up into a tight hug.

"Andi!" Hermione squealed in shock."

Andromeda just grinned and settled down with an arm around Hermione's shoulders protectively.

"Andromeda," Cygnus said in warning," You're getting as bad as Bella. Be polite."

"Sorry," Andi grumbled before turning to Petunia," My names is Andromeda Black, a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm terribly sorry that we'll be stealing your little sister."

"Laying it on a bit thick, Andi?" Petunia was pleasantly surprised at the teasing tone in her youngest sister's voice. It was rare to hear such a thing and it brought a small smile onto Petunia's face.

Cygnus just sighed, shaking his head in exasperation as he shrunk down Hermione's trunk and bags, tucking them safely into his pockets.

"Thank you, Miss Evans," He cleared his throat, shaking Petunia's hand once again," For your hospitality. We all have to be going now. My other daughters are eager to see Hermione."

Petunia just nodded, dumb struck as Hermione waved goodbye and took the man's hand before disappearing in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Hermione certainly didn't expect to be wrangled into one of Andi's old silver dresses for the party. Andi and Bella were both wearing green dresses while Narcissa's outfit matched Hermione's. All of their hair was pulled up in that elegant braid that Narcissa always had - Hermione had tried to get out of it, she wasn't a Black but Druella had insisted upon it, saying something that she was as good as. It didn't take long for the manor to be full of people and Hermione instantly found herself being nestled into Andromeda's side.

She was quickly guided to the edges of the party - causing her to flash a grateful smile to her friend, who just nodded and rubbed the top of her hand soothingly. It didn't take long for Regulus to find them, slipping away from his parents and Sirius while Severus came round with his mother to say a polite hello before being guided away to greet everybody else. "You know," Regulus said with a laugh," When Sirius said that your parents had invited half of the magical world, I thought he was just exaggerating but, like seriously, how did your mother get the Delacours here. They live in France! And, and the Krums are here as well! Couldn't they just keep it in the Uk?!"

"Then you definitely don't know our parents," Bella replied dryly," Frankly, I'm surprised that there is such a small foreign presence."

Andi snorted while Reggie outright laughed.

"Yes," Narcissa said softly," Father showed me the original list, apparently everybody that is attending now is from the severely edited list."

They all laughed at that before it eventually trailed off. An unhappy group of teenagers and younger siblings were walking towards them - the Marauders included. "Sirius," Andromeda inclined her head politely," Is there something that you need?" As much as they may have not gotten along at school, it was all swept under the rug, at least for tonight. Everybody seemed to understand that causing a scene here, on this day, would not bode well for anybody attending.

"Not at all, dear cousin," Sirius was really laying on the pureblood charm," We were advised to socialise with you and I am sure that others will be joining us post haste."

"One can only hope," Bellatrix muttered low enough for her and Hermione to hear. Hermione had to suppress her laughter, only able to let out a little snicker. Sirius' eyes flicked to her and he paled dramatically, stumbling back suddenly into his boyfriend's arms. Remus looked shocked for a second, sending an alarmed look to James - who was in a similar situation to Sirius, clutching onto a confused Peter.

"Hermione?" Harry peeked out from behind his much taller brother," Hey! How are you doing? Did you manage to finish your extra credit essay yet?"

Everybody was shocked seeing the pair of them interact, sharing jokes and talking about school. Sirius looked like he was going to faint at the mere mention of an 'extra credit essay'. Andi and Bella were both standing with their mouths hanging open. Regulus' eyes were wide open and Narcissa was sporting a smug look on her face.

"-Then Crookshanks got high off of the catnip and tried to hunt down Loki. Lily came running down the stairs screaming her head off trying to get him to stop and tripped on the rug and landed head first on the sofa!" Hermione was saying when everybody finally snapped out of their stunned silence. "But you can't tell her on pain of death! She would absolutely kill me, favourite sister or not." Harry laughed but agreed, clasping their hands together with a grin.

"What?" He asked when he realised that everybody was staring.

"You guys are friends?" Reggie asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah!" Harry looked incredibly proud," Hermione sometimes tutors me on Potions, I'm really bad at it without her."

James and Sirius exchanged a look before detaching themselves from their friends and practically threw themselves at Hermione's feet. 

"Please!" They begged in sync, giving Hermione the idea that this had probably been practiced a few times, probably in front of their dorm mates or the mirror a few times. "We will do anything! We hadn't meant for it to happen! Please, we will beg for your forgiveness for as long as we shall live!" Hermione blinked once and then twice before a look of horror overcame her face. She didn't know how to deal with this kind of situation. Her mind was bordering on short circuiting and she was about five seconds away from having to start to hyperventilate.

Why couldn't they do it somewhere else? Somewhere in private? Where Hermione didn't feel the urge to throw up her Christmas lunch?

It couldn't possibly get any worse than this.

"Hermione Jean Evans!" She flinched and turned to see her sister with Marlene and Mary angrily walking towards her. "You better have a good explanation for this!"

Apparently it could get worse.


	8. Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I checked, once again but I still do not own the Harry Potter Franchise

Lily's eyes slipped from Hermione's to look at the rest of her assembled schoolmates. James and Sirius paled even further, scrambling to their feet and attempting to hide behind their friends - remembering quite clearly Lily's previous threats towards them if she ever caught them hanging around Hermione again. Bellatrix and Narcissa both stilled as they turned to look at the older Evans sister, eyes narrowing while Marlene and Mary were hurriedly trying to calm an angry Lily down before this spiralled out of control and garnered the attention of the adults in the room - which wouldn't be in anybody's best interest if they were still sober.

It was Andromeda that stepped in though, a polite incline of her head as she took one step forward which had Hermione protectively tucked behind her. Bella was at her side as well, looking proud and powerful, having somehow produced her wand from seemingly nowhere and was holding it loosely at her side. It didn't matter how different the pair of sisters were to each other, they would present a united front - snakes reared up in anger and annoyance. Narcissa didn't join them, rather standing behind them, placing a soothing hand on Hermione's shoulder and whispering calm words into her ear. It was amazing how easily she could calm the younger girl down, especially with the eyes that were trained on her. Of course, Hermione was still trembling slightly which was understandable due to everything happening in quick succession.

Regulus took the spot at Andromeda's other side, arms crossed over his chest.

"Don't put this on her," Andi tried to keep her tone even and neutral," Relax your tone and maybe you can talk to her. Hermione is perfectly capable of making her own decisions without having to answer to you."

Lily bristled and scowled angrily, moving to take a step forward only to be pulled back by her arms by Marlene and Mary - both of whom had been on the receiving end of Lily Evan's infamous temper before. 

"Don't tell me how to act," Lily didn't seem to have a sense of self preservation or any fear of this fifth year student," And move aside. I need to talk to my sister!" 

James and Sirius were practically trembling in fright - something that neither of them had dealt with before. They had seen angry teachers before but nothing could compare to just how terrifying Lily looked and how scary the rest of the Blacks looked, hardened glares and frosty demeanour. Remus and Peter had both stilled as well but were, wisely, not showing their fear on their faces - James had once confided in them that he was sure that Bellatrix could smell fear. They just needed to hold this out until the adults saw and then everything would be dropped and they would all be separated.

Harry was glancing between the group of students before discreetly stepping behind the wall of Blacks to check on Hermione. She seemed to have gotten over her trembling but was still tucked safely in Narcissa's arms just in case. Hermione's eyes were still slightly glazed over, reminding herself to breath so it was clear that she hadn't noticed Harry's presence. Narcissa narrowed her eyes as she watched Harry approach carefully with a small smile.

"I...er come in peace," He offered up with a small smile. Harry would be lying if Narcissa wasn't absolutely terrifying him but he couldn't find it in himself to care as he approached one of his best friends - even recognising that Hermione was one of his best friends brought a smile onto his face. Narcissa just stared at him, Hermione tucked into her side protectively, with Harry staring right back, walking forward like he would.

Hermione chuckled slightly and suddenly the tension between the Third Year Slytherin and the First Year Gryffindor disappeared. Harry inwardly congratulated himself at using a Muggle reference correctly.

"Where did you learn that one?" Hermione asked quietly.

Narcissa was still looking at him with a thinly veiled glare, bringing Hermione a little closer into her side.

"Remus," Harry replied with a shrug," He came over during the holidays with a bunch of Muggle 'movies'. Listen," He stepped forward behind the barrier of Blacks properly and lowered his voice," How about we go outside? I'm sure that your friends can deal with your sister and, besides, you look like you could use the fresh air?"

Hermione nodded slightly and detached herself from Narcissa - who pointed to the backdoor discreetly before joining the wall of Slytherin Blacks that were still blocking Lily's view from her sister. 

Harry and Hermione escaped quickly, disappearing into the large grounds of the back garden. Hermione had been given the grand tour when she had arrived and, thanks to her near photographic memory, she easily walked over to the path that led to a small ornate fountain - Andi had once said that she liked to sit there and sketch during the Summer. 

"It's going to be awkward," Hermione said softly as the pair of them sat by the fountain," When we go back to school, I mean. I've never seen Lily so mad at me before."

"I don't think she's mad. It was probably just shock. Besides, she won't stay that way forever," Harry said gently, offering his friend a small smile," You didn't even have an argument. Your friends defended you and you took advantage of the chaos and left."

"But that's the point!" Hermione shrieked," I didn't confront her, like, at all! She's always telling me to stick up for myself but as soon as I get the chance. I just chicken out! Merlin, I'm such a coward and now my friends have to deal with the mess I've made!" She stood up suddenly and kicked a rock nearby, sending it hurtling across the ground.

"No."

Hermione looked over at Harry in shock - who looked more angry and mature than she had ever seen him before especially for an eleven year old boy.

"This isn't your fault," He said sternly," If you're going to blame anybody, blame your sister. She knows that you don't like the attention but then proceeded to shout your name from halfway across the room. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"You're a good friend, Harry. I hope somebody has told you that."

* * *

Four days later, Lily was sitting on her bed back home, an arm resting over her eyes and Loki standing on her bed, head tilted to the side in obvious confusion and worry. His mistress was rarely like this even during exam season. Lily didn't know how long she had been lying like that, staring up at the ceiling. Hermione's side of their room was untouched and Lily hadn't even seen Crookshanks in days.

She had come home a few days ago, slamming her bedroom door shut as soon as she got upstairs. Even Petunia had been a little weary around her. Dinner with the two of them was awkward and tense and when Petunia's friends came round, Lily couldn't even find it in herself to make petty remarks to her sister. She had been waiting for days for Hermione to return home and even now she was keeping an ear out for the front door to open and for Petunia to greet their youngest sister.

It never came and Lily was left to wallow in her annoyance.

She had no idea what had come over her at the party, to shout Hermione's name and demand what she was doing there. It was obvious. She had been invited by her friends like Lily had been invited by hers. But, still, Lily had no idea why she had decided to nearly start a fight. She felt absolutely horrible and she couldn't get the shocked, pale face of her sister out of her mind. Hermione had looked terrified and it made matters even worse when she had looked at the Black sisters for help. 

Lily groaned loudly - spooking Loki who hooted indignantly and swooped back to his little perch by the open window. She stood up sharply, tearing her bedroom door open and storming down the stairs. She found Petunia in the kitchen, stirring some spaghetti in a pan as something was being cooked in the microwave. "Where's Hermione?" Lily demanded. It was always like that with Lily and Petunia. No pleasantries were exchanged or anything similar just straight to the point and, as usual, like many of their conversations, it was about their little sister.

"Out," Petunia shrugged as she turned off the gas," I know that they don't teach proper subjects at that school of yours but I think that even you can see what's blatantly obvious."

"Ha ha," Lily said sarcastically," Very funny. When is she going to back?"

"Easter, I presume? Unless she stays at that _school_ of yours until Summer," Petunia retorted, reminding herself that it was illegal to poison your sister's food even if she was being difficult and annoying.

"W-What?" Lily blanched," You mean she's not coming back home? She's staying with the Blacks for the rest of Christmas?!"

"Yeah?" Petunia was looking at her like she was in stupid," You mean you didn't know? Geez, Lily."

Lily bristled before turning on her heel and stalked back up the stairs angrily. "I'm not hungry," She threw over her shoulder as she left. Petunia grumbled under her breath before sighing and turning back to the food.

Lily slammed her bedroom door shut again and Loki cracked open an eye to watch as his mistress returned. Lily groaned again as she sat down at her desk and pulled a piece of parchment on top of it and began to scrawl a messy letter to her younger sister. It was quick and hurried and Lily hated it, clenching her fists before crossing it all out angrily and throwing it behind her. Loki swooped down to sit on the side of the desk, hooting until Lily started to write another letter - throwing an annoyed glare at her owl.

* * *

"For Merlin's sake!" Andromeda yelled as she ran into the library, angrily stomping through the shelves of books with a bundle of pink ribbons in her hands. Bellatrix was weaving through the shelves, cackling gleefully as she evaded her younger sister. "Bellatrix get back here so I can hex you!"

Hermione looked up from her book to watch the sisters chase each other. She was sitting in an armchair in front of a roaring fire, reading a book from the library about the different types of fire charms. Narcissa was sitting nearby, golden hair practically glowing in the firelight, reading another book. They had fallen into a comfortable silence like they usually did in the common room before Bellatrix burst inside, running around like her ass was on fire, disappearing into the stacks before Andi arrived right on her heels.

"Aww," Druella Black stood in the doorway with her husband standing behind her, head buried in his hands," Look at them! They're all so cute!"

"Dru, darling," Cygnus said," Bella is sixteen and Andi is nearly there as well. I hardly think that you can call them cute anymore."

Hermione and Narcissa exchanged a look as they rolled their eyes before suddenly jumping out of their skins when Bellatrix appeared behind them, panting deeply before attempting to tug Narcissa from her seat so she could have a place to hide. "What did you do?" Hermione asked as she returned to her book," Something bad, I presume? Andi looks like she's going to kill you."

"Tell you later!" Bellatrix all but squeaked as Andromeda appeared again, brandishing her wand angrily with the pink ribbons still clenched in her fist. Bella sped out of the library, knocking past her parents as she did so.

"Ten galleons says that Andi catches her on the ground floor," Narcissa said as she sat back down on the armchair and returned to her book.

"Nah," Hermione looked behind her to see Andromeda run out after her sister,"Ten galleons says that she trips on the second floor and Andi gets her then." Narcissa considered it for a moment before leaning over and shaking Hermione's hand to solidify the deal before returning to their books. Hermione was in the process of rewriting her charms essay and Cissa had to find some extra references for her Defence essay.

By the time that they were called down to dinner, it was made official that neither of them had won the bet. Apparently, Bella had tripped over...only on the third floor. Cygnus - who had gone after them to make sure neither of them got hurt too badly - informed the girls that, while Bellatrix was on the floor, Andi had leapt on her - angrily screaming at her older sister and demanding that she turn Pyxis back into an owl rather than making him remain as a bundle of pink ribbons.

"It was an accident!" Bella promised as she played with her food.

Narcissa just rolled her eyes, muttering something under her breath that sounded similar to a scoffed, "as if, Bella". Hermione snorted slightly as she watched Andi send a glare over to her sisters, discreetly removing her wand from her pocket - making it clear that Cygnus had intervened before Andi could properly get her revenge.

"Now, now girls," Druella said, trying to suppress her grin," Don't have another row with each other. We only have a few more days with each other before you all leave me." She sighed dramatically as she speared some food with her fork. She looked at each of her daughters in turn - including Hermione, who sheepishly looked down and blushed at being included so easily. "Now, I want you all to write to me, every week. Hermione, I'll make sure to keep sending you some treats. You don't eat nearly enough."

"Mother!" An exasperated Bellatrix exclaimed after discreetly tying Narcissa's shoe laces together with a soft muttered spell," What about me? Your own flesh and blood, your favourite child! Why don't you send me some treats?!"

"Bella, darling," Druella drawled," You don't need any treats. I know that you steal Cissa's food. Besides," She shrugged demurely and everybody leaned forward slightly as she lowered her voice," We all know that, now you've brought her home, Hermione is my new favourite."


	9. Tensions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again, I have checked and I can reveal...that I still do not own the Harry Potter Franchise

Lily didn't know what she expected when they all got back to school. Maybe she envisioned Hermione coming up to her to patch up everything that happened over Christmas or maybe she thought that it would all be swept under the rug. But that never happened. Hermione never came up to her and easily evaded her oldest sister during times out of class. She would walk into the library and spot her sister only to have Hermione stand up suddenly and leave, hurrying towards a pack of Slytherin students that just so happened to be around - who all seemed to welcome the young muggleborn into their ranks easily. Had Lily not been a girl on a mission, then she would have been very proud of her sister for making friends that were her age but she couldn't find it in herself to care at the moment when Hermione instantly retreated to her new friends whenever Lily was around.

It left the older Evans girl in a sour mood and not even her roommates could get her out of it. She was snappier than usual, quick to whip her wand out and hex people that annoyed her and even James had the foresight to avoid shouting his declarations of love at her for the past few weeks. Sirius had also notably stayed wary around her - usually when Lily was mad, Sirius would jump at the chance to goad her into a duel that usually ended in one of them being put into detention.

"Hermione!" Lily yelled out across the courtyard when she caught sight of her little sister walking with the Greengrass and Parkinson girls - Lily wasn't overly fond of those two girls' older cousins in her year. Hermione didn't give any indication that she heard, just throwing her head back to laugh about whatever the Greengrass girl had said. "Hermione!" She tried again, garnering worried looks from Marlene, Mary and Dorcas. "Hermione Jean Evans!" She was just about storm over to them when the Parkinson girl nudged Hermione, tilting her head to the side and pointing towards Lily.

The older girl tried not to feel a little bit annoyed when she saw her sister sigh deeply before waving goodbye to her friends - who went off in the direction of the Black Lake. Lily watched as Hermione weaved her way through the groups of students to stand in front of her older sister. They must have looked like quite a sight. A Gryffindor lion staring down a First Year snake who looked more annoyed than intimidated.

"What, Lily?! I'm busy!"

Lily was shocked for a moment and the small intake of breath made it apparent her friends were shocked too.

"Why are you hanging out a with a Parkinson and a Greengrass?" That wasn't what Lily meant to say first and she debated slamming her hands over her mouth to stop her from saying anything like that again but chose to do nothing, looking down on her little sister, refusing to show a hint of weakness.

"Oh," Hermione's laugh was hollow and Lily hadn't expected it," So now you have a problem with my friends? You don't like Andi, Bella and Cissy. You barely tolerate Reggie so I tried to make friends my age. You don't like Harry because he's related to James so I chose to make some friends in my house. What's wrong with Daphne and Pansy?"

"What's...What's wrong with Greengrass and Parkinson?! Are you seriously asking me that? They're...their family hates muggleborns! Their cousins try to hex me in class!"

"Daphne and Pansy aren't their cousins! Is that all you've called me over here for Lily? Get over yourself"

Lily was at a loss for words, floundering slightly and moving her hands around wildly as she tried to form a sentence in her brain. By the time that she came to her senses and got her feelings intact, Hermione was gone. Well, no, that wasn't exactly true. Hermione was, yes, walking away from her and Lily was slightly tempted to follow after her sister and drag her by the arm to a secluded classroom so they could talk about whatever the hell was going on between them.

But Lily hung back with a blank look on her face as she saw Bellatrix Black run up from the Black Lake - throwing her arms around Hermione's shoulders, chattering excitedly about meeting up with Severus and Cissa in the library - saying that they had found the answer to whatever the little side project that the three of them had.

* * *

Hermione leafed through the book that Druella and Cygnus had given her for Christmas (amongst one of the many gifts that they had given her). It was one of the least expensive presents that had been given. Apparently - no matter what Hermione said - both Druella and Cygnus considered her part of the family - Cygnus had even pulled her aside one evening to say that anybody that would willing share a room with his girls at school had his undying and unending respect. Being part of the Black family (honourary or not) meant that one had to learn French. That was where the book came in. It was one of the old Black books from the library that Cygnus said he had used to teach his girls (along with Sirius and Regulus when they were young) how to speak the language.

Hermione had taken it as a challenge.

She had never truly had a desire to learn another language but she was never one to back down from a challenge. So, the time that she usually spent leafing through Narcissa's textbooks in the library once she was done with her own work, was spent trying to learn French by herself. It was starkly apparent that Bellatrix had no patience for teaching and Narcissa was always busy doing her own classwork and studying with Severus - along with avoiding Lucius Malfoy like he had the bubonic plague - so it fell to Andromeda to try and help Hermione within the comfort of their dorm room. Hermione had realised that both Bellatrix and Andi were taking their OWLs this year - Lily had once explained that they seemed to be the wizarding world's equivalent of GCSEs - so she knew better than to ask for Andi's help while they were both studying in the library together, although she knew that Andromeda would drop everything to help her in a second. Bellatrix had outright refused to start studying for her exams, spending more time goofing off with the Quidditch team and Hermione just knew that it was driving Andi absolutely crazy. It wasn't an uncommon sight for the pair of them to argue over it in the dorm rooms while she and Narcissa were writing letters.

Hermione groaned softly as she turned another page in the book. Her mind was getting muddled easily - it seemed to come with the territory of lack of food and water. The more things didn't make sense, the more Hermione grew annoyed and the more the knots in her stomach seemed to multiply. She knew that she needed to take a break for her own sake to go and get some food and drink but she couldn't help but try to contain, telling herself that she would only do five more minutes of work. But - as always - five more minutes turned into ten which turned into nearly half an hour.

She nearly shrieked in shock when a piece of bread and some water was dumped on the table in front of her. Hermione looked up and couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. Harry was beaming down at her with his surly looking red headed friend behind him.

"Harry?" She asked," You are aware that food isn't allowed in the library, right?"

Harry just grinned and nodded, taking his usual seat opposite her while tugging a still scowling Ron in the seat next to him.

"You weren't at dinner," He shrugged and pulled out his books," So I figured that you'd be here. You shouldn't skip meals, Mione. Mum says that everybody needs to eat. You'll burn yourself out if you do." He seemed incredibly proud of himself for giving her such advice before nudging Ron with his elbow. The other boy threw him an annoyed glare before looking down at the table, seemingly very interested in the wood grain pattern.

"Not that I'm not grateful," Hermione said, discreetly placing the food and drink on her lap and tearing a small piece of bread and popping it into her mouth," But why did you get me some food?"

"We're friends," He puffed out his chest before suddenly looking sheepish," We are, aren't we? Friends I mean. I know that you said so at the Christmas party but you were so emotional and, and I was just-"

"You're over talking it again, Harry," Her laughter seemed to set him at ease and even Ron looked shocked at it," Of course we're friends. If you're happy with being friends with a...How did your brother put it? Oh yes, a slimy snake?"

Ron looked between them, watching as they both exchanged a look and seemingly grinned at a shared inside joke.

"Oh," Harry seemed to remember Ron's presence suddenly as he and Hermione stopped giggling slightly," This is Ron, Ron Weasley. He's my best friend, besides you of course."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr Weasley. I'm Hermione, Hermione Evans. My sister is in Gryffindor."

Of course, Ron knew that already but he still blinked in shock. This girl was a Slytherin, decked out in robes of green and silver but still managed to be polite, even smiling at him even though he had (not that Ron would ever admit it verbally with an audience) been a right git to her all the way up to Christmas break.

"Hermione's really smart," Harry was grinning as his two closest friends seemed to be sizing each other up," Like, smarter than the Ravenclaws! She's been helping me with my Transfiguration and Potions. Mate, remember when we got back our essays and I got an 'Acceptable' it was all thanks to Mione! She says that she reckons I could get on Exceeds Expectations if I really work on it!" Harry looked between them, noting with satisfaction as they both seemed to relax. He busied himself with pulling his books out of his bag and pretended to get started on his essay.

It was for Defence Against the Dark Arts and it was due in two days. Harry knew that Hermione would probably have a go at him for leaving it so late but he had had other things on his mind all week - namely how to get his two best friends to finally interact with each other without hostility.

"Did he mean it?" Ron's voice was quiet and it was clear that he wasn't fully at ease with the idea of being in the company of a Slytherin in a secluded area of the library," About you getting him an Acceptable in his essay? We've been working at Trolls for most of the year so far."

Hermione just shrugged. "Harry did most of the work. I just made sure to remind him of things that he already knew."

Ron looked between the shaking head of Harry - who was insisting that Hermione was being too modest - and the rolling eyes of the Slytherin girl that was shooting back that she was just being truthful and that Harry wasn't taking enough credit.

"Could you help me as well? With Potions mainly but definitely some other subjects as well." Ron made sure his voice was louder this time, trying to seem more confident than he actually was.

Hermione blinked once in shock before holding out her hand.

"Only if you can teach me how to play Wizards Chess," Hermione smiled at him," Harry says that you're really good at it."

Ron nodded and shook her hand.

Harry couldn't contain his grin.

* * *

"Merlin damn it!" Sirius yelled as stormed into the Common Room with his hair a shade of Weasley red. Remus sighed as his boyfriend dramatically fell onto the sofa and rested his hand on his lap. It was an automatic reflex that Remus began to card his fingers through Sirius' (now red) hair. James just looked on in shock, his mouth wide open. It fell further to the floor when Peter stumbled in as well. Both Peter's and Sirius' hair were matching shades of red.

"What happened?" Remus recovered first while James was still floundering, gesticulating wildly while making some odds noises that weren't even considered words.

"What do you think, Moony?!" Sirius groaned, reaching for one of the cushions, slamming it into his face," Oh, the shame! I don't think that I can ever show my highly attractive face in public again!" Remus rolled his eyes and his boyfriend's dramatics but soon began to reassure him that it was okay and nobody would think any less of him if they couldn't get the red out of his hair. If it was one thing that Remus Lupin was sure of, it was that a certain Sirius Black was the biggest drama queen in the world.

"Yeah," James chuckled nervously, it was best to just agree with Sirius when it came to his appearance," But, am I still missing something? What did happen? And what's with the hair?"

It was Peter that answered, staring in a mirror with a look half made up of shock and half made up of awe. "The Ravenclaw Weasleys," Was the answer that he gave," The twins. Apparently they didn't like the fact that we messed up their Common Room. I've no idea how they worked out that it was me and Padfoot! But, I know that I should be annoyed but this charm is amazing! Way above second year!" He was just about to continue with his praise before he sheepishly looked down after catching Sirius' gaze - which could only be described as pure, unadulterated loathing. "Anyway, they cornered us as we were coming back from our detention with Sprout. Whipped out their wands and disappeared before we could do anything. Mr Drama Queen over there covered his hair with his hands all the way up here!"

James looked between Sirius and Peter before sagging in his armchair. The essay that he was meant to be writing (which was due in two days time) was quickly thrown to the side as James leaned forward with a wicked grin. Sirius recognised it instantly and sat up - pressing a thankful kiss onto his boyfriend's lips. He rolled off of Remus and grinned right back, sitting on the arm of the chair that James was in. Peter sat up as well, running a hand through his now red hair. Remus - who knew that he had other, better things to be doing with his free time - leaned forward as well.

Just as James opened his mouth to start formulating either a plan to get back the Weasley twins or how to reverse the charms to get Sirius' normal black hair back (Peter didn't seem to care either way), Lily stormed into the Common Room with her friends behind her. She was in tears. They were streaming down her face as she looked around wildly before storming up the stairs to the girl's dormitories.

"Oi!" James yelled to Marlene while Dorcas and Mary hurried up the stairs after Lily.

"What, Potter?!" Snarled Marlene, making it known that she wasn't in the mood for one of his jokes.

"What's up with Evans?" His voice softened a fraction as he craned his neck back to check if he could still see Lily or her friends," I've never seen her so...distraught."

Marlene looked at him, narrowing her eyes. She was obviously deciding whether or not she could trust him enough to tell him what was happening. She checked around the Common Room, satisfied when she realised that it was only the Marauders and a handful of sixth and seventh years - that seemed like they couldn't care less what was going on between the Third Year students.

"It's..." She wasn't really sure how she should phrase it," Hermione. Lily and Hermione still haven't resolved what happened during Christmas. I think that it's getting to her...to both of them."

With that being said, she stormed up the stairs to where her friends were probably trying to calm Lily down.

The Marauders sat in silence for a moment, staring at the stairs in shock for a moment. There was a cough from somewhere in the Common Room that tried to diffuse the shock.

"Do you think Padfoot and Wormtail's fur would be red now?" 

Remus ducked as two sets of cushions were flung at him.

* * *

When Marlene got up to the dorm rooms, Lily had drew her curtains on her bed and was probably sobbing into her pillows - but Marlene couldn't see her so couldn't confirm that last fact. Dorcas was leaning against one of Lily's bed posts, rolling her eyes while Mary was trying to get Lily to listen to her.

It wasn't working.

"Lils," Mary was really trying hard," Lils, please, just come on out. We can't help you if you don't tell us what's wrong. It's about Hermione, yes? Can you elaborate." 

Dorcas face palmed as she cuffed Mary around the head and hissed at her," Have a bit more tact. She's in hysterics."

"I'm not in hysterics," Lily muttered as she drew back her curtains and stepped out. Her eyes were red and puffy and there were still remnants of tear tracks on her cheeks," I'm just very, very upset." That caused everybody to pile into a hug with the girl - even Dorcas who was still annoyed that her friend was letting this all get to her but, then again, Dorcas was an only child and really didn't understand anything about sibling dynamics.

"Can you tell us what's wrong? I mean, we know that it's about Hermione but you didn't start crying about the confrontation earlier. What caused it this time?" Marlene guided herself, Mary and Lily to sit back on the bed while Dorcas resumed her spot leaning against one of the posts.

"I just...I just," Lily feared that she was about to burst into tears again," I have no idea how to make it up to her. We've just...I mean, we have, but I just guess...We've never really had an argument like this before. All of our arguments before were slept off and everything was forgiven the next day. I have no idea why she's acting like this!" A few tears spilled over her cheeks as she spoke, immediately feeling more emotional.

"Well," Dorcas shrugged," You have to admit, you must have really messed her up at that party. You know that she doesn't like attention and was probably overwhelmed with meeting all of those new people but you still shouted her name across the room. What caused it?"

"Dorcas!" Mary hissed as she rubbed Lily's book soothingly," You are so not helping. Try to be sympathetic!"

"N-No," Lily said weakly," What caused it? I have no idea. I wasn't expecting her, that's for sure. I just saw with the Slytherin Blacks and, tunnel vision, I guess?"

"Well," Dorcas shrugged like it was obvious," That solves it then, you were jealous. Simple as."

"Jealous?" Marlene demanded, mouth wide open," Our Lily? Lily Evans? Jealous? Did you lose brain cells during break? Lily would never get jealous. Jealousy and Lily is...is like..."

"I..." Lily tried to speak but fell silent again and Dorcas rolled her eyes.

Mary, though, seemed to understand and was putting things together in her mind. Her hands flew to her mouth suddenly and Dorcas immediately knew that Mary had worked it out as well. "It must be," Mary continued on where Dorcas had left off," Think about Lils. You wanted to set it straight with Mione today and then she was with her friends, albeit not the Black sisters but other Slytherins. You were jealous! Think about it."

"Merlin," Lily groaned and buried her head in her hands before sucking in a breath," I'm jealous? Why am I jealous?"

Dorcas slammed her head onto the post behind her and groaned loudly. "It so obvious why you're jealous, Lils," She was met with three stares of confusion," You're protective of her. Too overprotective of her. You want her to turn to you for safety and trust. You don't like when she's away from you no matter what you say. Her being in a different house, being friends with other older girls, it was bound to catch up with you eventually, no matter what you say."

"How do I make it up to her though?" Lily groaned," She doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Give her time," Marlene threw in her two cents," Or make sure that you don't act like you're accusing her of anything. You guys will work it out, I'm sure of it Lily."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight me, Fred and George were smart enough to be in Ravenclaw and everybody knows it  
> I also know that I've had the Marauders become animagi a year early but, whatever. It will tie into the plot


	10. Making Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still do not own the Harry Potter Franchise...sadly

Hermione was once again pouring over her French book, trying to make sense of the words, when her Gryffindor friends ran in - she was still slightly hesitant to call Ron a friend. "Hermione!" She flinched and looked up suddenly to see Ron's grinning face at her. He was waving a piece of parchment around like a madman with an equally happy Harry behind him.

"Ronald!" Hermione's voice was quiet but firm. "This is a library, I know that you're not familiar with one but when you're here, you need to be quiet!"

Ron glanced around sheepishly before sliding into the seat opposite her. He and Harry exchanged a look before sliding their essays in front of her. "Check them out!" Ron hadn't really lowered his voice but Hermione let it slide as she peered at the two sets of parchment in front of her. 

"Congratulations, both of you," Hermione smiled at them," I told you that you could do it."

Ron puffed out his chest at the praise while Harry just sheepishly grinned, ducking his head bashfully

It seemed that their little study sessions had come in handy for both of the boys - although Ron still complained loudly during them. Both of them had scraped an Acceptable on their Herbology essays and seemed to be over the moon about it.

"So..." Hermione said when it became apparent that they weren't going to start studying," Is that the only reason that you're here or? 'Cause, you can leave, you know."

Harry and Ron exchanged a look and Hermione was immediately uneasy. Apparently, the pair of them had gotten into a few scrapes before Christmas and Hermione didn't know how she felt about how they were looking. Ron moved first, grabbing Hermione's book from her grip and her bag, which had been slung over the back of her chair. Before she had had time to demand what the hell Ron was playing at, Harry was dragging her up from her seat, tugging her through the corridors while Ron stayed a few steps behind - ready to grab the young Slytherin in case she managed to escape Harry's almost iron grip on her hand.

"Where are we going?" Hermione couldn't help but laugh at how determined and slightly reckless (but that was Gryffindors for you) her friends were being - the back of her mind had finally decided to call Ron a friend. 

"In a minute," Harry said as he weaved around a group of fourth year Hufflepuffs," Give us a sec."

She threw a look over at Ron - who just shrugged. They passed by Daphne, Pansy and another girl. Hermione sent them all a pleading look but they just shrugged as well, covering their little giggles as Hermione mouthed the word 'traitors' at them. That just made them laugh even louder as Hermione was pulled through the corridors.

They passed Regulus and some of his year mates on the way. Reggie snorted as they passed and Hermione considered flipping him off but then they passed Andi and Bella as well - Bella would applaud her but Hermione didn't really feel like being lectured by Andi about manners.

"Okay!" Harry said smugly as they arrived at the shore of the Black Lake," Here we are!"

"You dragged me all the way from the library," Hermione said incredulously," To the Black Lake? For what?"

"You need to get out more!" Ron tugged her down to sit under a tree with a grin. "Besides, you need more sunlight. You're unnaturally pale, Hermy."

"Hermy?" She quirked an eyebrow up in annoyance," You chose Hermy?"

"Ooh," Harry grinned," You're in trouble now, mate! The last person to call her Hermy gor kicked in the shin."

"Really?" Ron leaned forward as Hermione slammed shut her book. "Who was it? What happened?"

"Pansy Parkinson," Hermione replied curtly," I'm her partner in Potions and she wanted me to get the ingredients and _then_ she called me 'Hermy' and I kicked her in the shin."

"Parkinson?" Ron gasped," But I thought that you two are friends?!"

"They are," Harry laughed," Parkinson came up to her at the end of the lesson to shake her hand and offer friendship, Hermione looked so confused It was the funniest thing in the history of anything ever!"

"What was the funniest thing, Harry?" The three first years looked up in shock to see a beaming Sirius Black and a slightly anxious looking Remus Lupin staring down at them.

"Nothing," They all chorused together before catching each other's eyes and bursting into laughter. Sirius and Remus exchanged a look before shrugging. The first years didn't give anything up as they laughed uncontrollably. Sirius shrugged again before settling down next to Harry, pulling Remus down next to him - who was still slightly fidgety.

Sirius kept a respectful distance away from Hermione - still slightly worried that he might insight a bad reaction if he got any closer.

"Mr Lupin?" Hermione asked suddenly," Are you okay? You look a bit sick."

"Huh?" Remus was drawn from his thoughts suddenly," Oh, I'm sorry, yes, I am..no, I mean I'm fine. Fine, perfectly fine. Just, I'm, er, a little. Shit, I-"

"Remus is a little stressed," Sirius swooped in to save his floundering boyfriend," He's got a test coming up soon, on the day of the Full Moon-" He snickered slightly at the little inside joke "- Poor Remus is just worried that it won't go well!"

Hermione just nodded, satisfied and went back to her book, confusedly glancing back at Remus a few times.

* * *

"Traitors," Hermione said bitterly with a scowl," You're both traitors. Leaving me with Harry and Ron dragging me away."

Pansy and Daphne just laughed before shrugging. They had found it quite amusing that their friend had been pulled away by two scrawny little Gryffindor boys.

They were sitting in the Common Room, relaxing in front of the fire. Hermione had just gotten back from dinner a few minutes ago with Regulus, only to be tugged away from the boy towards the sofa with Daphne and Pansy - who were demanding to know what had happened with the Gryffindors.

"What could we have done?" Pansy was making a show of pretending to be innocent while Daphne flashed a conniving smile.

"What's so funny? The mudblood? Yeah, I think that she's funny looking as well."

All three of the girls groaned quietly as they recognised that voice. Lucius Malfoy was peering down at the group of First Years, sneering at them with a nasty grin while Draco - who was standing behind him - tried to replicate his older brother. Daphne went for her wand and Pansy stood up sharply, chest puffed out. She had confided in Hermione once that the Malfoys worked very closely with her father and it would look very bad for Malfoy senior if his sons were seen doing anything untoward Pansy so she had free rein to do whatever she wished - when told about that Hermione had laughed and accused the girl of blackmail while Pansy had giggled and said there was a reason that she was in Slytherin.

Hermione's hand shook slightly as she clenched it into a fist. She debated whether or not to show Lucius some 'muggle hospitality' and punch him straight in the nose. Hermione knew that she packed a mean punch - her father had made sure all of his daughters knew how to defend themselves. She knew that it would get her into trouble but even the thought of Malfoy's (both of them) shocked look had her considering it. 

Thankfully though, none of the first year students actually managed to hex or punch or swear at him. Narcissa appeared out of nowhere with a scowling Severus behind her.

"Hello Hermione," She breezed past the Malfoys like they were nothing but a bit of dirt under her shoe," I noticed that you only ate a little at dinner. If this keeps up then you know that Andi will write to mother."

Narcissa was still dressed in her Quidditch uniform and was resting her broom on her shoulder with a small smile.

Lucius was positively fuming while Draco discreetly slipped away. He knew better than to get involved when it involved students from older years - especially if it was one of the members of the Black family. They might not have held the beliefs that they once did but nobody would ever dare to insult them to their faces. The entire family was a force to be reckoned with.

Lucius seethed as he watched Narcissa Black pointedly ignore him in favour of lightly scolding the little Slytherin muggleborn. "I was busy! I had vengeance to exact!"

"Ooh!" Narcissa grinned and sat down on the sofa in front of Hermione," Did you...enact it?"

Hermione shrugged. "We'll see," She subtly inclined her head to where Pansy and Daphne were talking in hushed tones to each other before bidding Hermione goodnight and separating to go to their own dorm rooms. Daphne roomed with the older Greengrass girls while Pansy roomed with her cousins.

"What's this about Mia exacting revenge against somebody?" Bellatrix practically flopped down onto the sofa after announcing her presence. She too was dressed in her Quidditch uniform - leading Hermione to believe that they had been attending practice when they left the Great Hall early. Andi had left early too but Hermione wouldn't be surprised if the older girl was still religiously going over an OWLs practice paper - she had managed to get her hands on a fair few of them.

"Firstie Parkinson and Greengrass," Narcissa replied curtly as Bellatrix scooped Hermione up into a tight hug.

"Well," Bella grinned," Have you pranked them yet? What're you gonna do?"

"Okay," Hermione laughed as she managed to crawl out of Bellatrix's grip," First of all, you're all sweaty and smelly -" Bellatrix let out a dramatic gasp and rested her hand on her heart "- And second of all, the plan is in motion but whether or not it'll work, is another matter entirely."

"Oh, really? Pray tell." Bellatrix was practically vibrating from anticipation.

Hermione produced a small crystal vial and passed it her friends. Narcissa leaned forward curiously while Bellatrix snatched it up suddenly and sniffed it before proceeding the real away in disgust.

"That smells like dragon piss."

"Had experience with that have you?" Hermione quirked her eyebrow before snatching it back, tucking it safely back into her pocket. "Apparently, after I called their brother a git, the Ravenclaw Weasleys took a liking to me. Earlier today - once I'd escaped from Harry and Ron - I mentioned to them that I wanted to get revenge on Daphne and Pansy for abandoning me to the pair of them. Fred and George immediately gave me this and told me to slip it into their tea and then told me to tell them if it worked. No idea what it is." She inspected the vial as she pulled it from her pocket.

"Did my ears deceive me," Narcissa said softly," Or did Hermione Jean Evans just admit to not knowing what something is?"

Hermione blushed before sticking out her tongue. "It's not dangerous!" She said defensively before catching on the fact that she was being teased.

"I'm so proud of you!" Bellatrix collected the younger girl into another sweaty hug," I'm finally being the bad influence I was born to be! Just wait until Andi hears!"

"Just wait until Andi hears what?" Andromeda's sharp voice had the three Slytherin students freezing.

"H-Hey, Andi," Bellatrix's voice had gone a few octaves too high as she greeted her sister.

* * *

Lily had had enough as she walked into the Great Hall on Monday morning like a woman on a mission. Even some of the students from the older years skirted around her as she bypassed the Gryffindor table and stalked to the Slytherin one. Marlene and Mary (who had helped her orchestrate this plan) gave her some thumbs up while Dorcas rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe that she was friends with such idiotic drama queens.

The Gryffindor Evans found her target easily enough, sitting between Andromeda Black and Severus. The younger girl was obviously playing with her food and Lily's previous annoyed attitude dropped in a second. It was painfully obvious that her sister was worried about something - although she wasn't sure if it was because of a test or something else. Nonetheless, Lily slowed her pace, she didn't need to add to her sister's apparent stress.

"Evans," Regulus Black greeted her with a nod and a small smile," What brings you to our table?"

"Hermione," Lily ignored him and immediately sought the attention of her daughter," Can I speak to you? In private, please?"

Bellatrix muttered something under her breath but stopped when Hermione sighed and nodded, rising from the table. "Mia," Andromeda said with a gentle edge to her voice," Remember to leave five minutes before class." Hermione smiled in answer and nodded before leaving the hall with her sister trailing behind her. 

They ended up near the Quidditch pitch and Lily was nervously playing with fingers as Hermione stopped walking.

"I'm sorry," Lily blurted out as soon as she noticed her sister's gaze on her.

"Sorry for what, Lily?" The older Evans girl was taken aback at her sister's tone," Yelling my name across a whole room full of people? What the hell were you thinking? And what about my friends?! Huh, Lily?"

"Alright!" Lily snapped suddenly and stepped closer, holding Hermione tightly by her upper arms," I get it, Mione. I get it, I was an utter bitch at the party and I shouldn't be so rude about your friends. I just, don't know, always figured that it would be me and you, you know? Me guiding you through Hogwarts even if you were in a different house. I just, I guess, I was shocked when you made friends with some of the older students. But I, fuck, I treated you like shit. I guess, I didn't like the idea of being replaced by your new friends and- Hermione? Hermione?" 

Hermione was laughing, a few tears glistening in her eyes but apart from that, she seemed perfectly happy. Lily's grip slackened and she was suddenly engulfed into a tight hug by her much smaller younger sister. "You're such an idiot," The tears spilled down Hermione's cheeks as she pulled away and lightly punched her sister in the arm," You are the biggest idiot that I've ever met, Lils. Of course I'm not replacing you! You're just...I would never replace you."

Lily burst into tears as well.

"Besides," Hermione wiped her own with the back of her hand and smiled weakly," Would any of my friends have been there when I decked little Sam Jessington when I was seven? Or the time we both got sent to hospital for falling out of a tree? Or when I accidentally tripped and broke Petunia's science project and ran away to hide in the library? I'm never going to replace you Lily. Maybe ignore you when you annoy me but never replace you."

"So, we're good then?" Lily could barely talk through her tears as she reached to pull Hermione into another tight hug.

"Yeah, Lily," She said softly," We're good."

* * *

The black dog was quite small but it was obviously still growing as it stepped out from the treeline of the Forbidden Forest. It reminded Hermione slightly of a few of the stray dogs from around her neighbourhood. It wasn't quite as skittish though. In fact, it was very bold as it waltzed right out of the forest like it owned the place.

Hermione was sitting by the path that lead to Hagrid's house when she saw it. Classes had ended for the day and - for once - Hermione didn't really feel like going to the library. Hermione knew she saw burning the candle at both ends and needed a break - in fact just this morning at breakfast, before Lily had arrived at the Slytherin table, Severus was just telling her that he thought that she was spending way too much inside the library for a normal person. Narcissa then just had to butt in and reply that she wasn't eating much either - to which Andi said that their mother would be finding that out so she shouldn't be surprised if another package of baked goods arrived the next day.

Hermione had decided to take some time for herself before going back to the Common Room. That was when the dog had appeared. It was shaggy in appearance and seemed to be momentarily stunned that somebody was out there. After it got over its shock though, it padded forward with its tongue rolling out of its mouth. Hermione had initially flinched once it sat next to her - unaware if it was feral or not, the strays in her neighbourhood certainly were.

But this dog seemed different.

There was a sense of familiarity that Hermione just couldn't place.

The dog barked once and wagged it's tail before settling it's front paws onto Hermione's legs.

"Lonely, huh?" Hermione said softly when it became apparent that this dog wasn't going to attack her. In fact, its tail started to wag again once Hermione had started to talk and it peered up at her with big, wet eyes. "You want to relax on me? I don't have any food but you're welcome to stay." The tail started to wag even faster as Hermione gathered another courage to card her fingers through the animal's thick, shaggy black fur. 

The dog relaxed into Hermione's grip and its eyes slowly drooped shut. 

Hermione wasn't sure how long they were out there but her watch chimed when it was fifteen minutes before curfew. She needed to go, she was late anyways. She had told Andi that she would be back in the Common Room half an hour ago and Hermione knew that the Slytherin prefect wasn't above arranging a search party to find her. 

The dog was still dozing on her legs as Hermione glanced up from her watch. "Come on," She jostled her legs slightly and the dog's eyes opened blearily. He - or, at least, Hermione assumed it was a he - looked mildly disgruntled at having been woken up from what was otherwise a nice nap. He blinked at her before nuzzling her hand.

"I need to go," She said softly as she patted its head," I'll be sure to bring you some food next time, alright? If there is a next time."

Hermione stood up and dusted off her uniform while the dog looked at her curiously, blinking every so often as he tilted his head to the side.

"I...er...guess that I'll see you around?" She said before turning and heading back up to the castle. "Good going Hermione," She muttered under her breath as she talked," Talking to a dog and now yourself. You're going insane."

* * *

"Go out for a run, did you Pads?" Peter quipped when Sirius walked into a room," I thought this was all meant to be secretive."

Sirius laughed as he undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt before sidling over to Remus' bed and pressed a kiss to his lips. The full moon was approaching slowly but surely and with it, the rapid decline in Remus' health. He had been holed up in their dorm for since dinner - which he had only attended for ten or so minutes. Although, no matter his health, Remus would never deny kisses from his boyfriend - who would always happily give them when asked and sometimes when they weren't asked.

"Nobody knew it was me," Sirius said as he drew away from his boyfriend and continued getting dressed for bed," Although I did see a few people."

"Yeah?" James asked from where he was sitting on his bed finishing his homework," Like who?"

"Hermione Evans," Sirius said curtly," She was sitting alone by Hagrid's hut," He shrugged on a night shirt," So I went and kept her company. Yeah, yeah, before you have a go Prongs, you should have seen. She's so unguarded and calm when she's alone. Talked to me as well, not that she knew that I understood her or anything. I even took a nap."

James blinked once in shock before putting down his work. "You slept on Lily Evans' little sister?!" He spluttered out incredulously," On Hermione Evans? As a dog?"

Sirius shrugged like it was no dig deal but his smile revealed how smug he was. "Yep," He grinned before returning to sit with Remus on his bed, holding his boyfriend's hand and running his thumb over the werewolf's knuckles," She was a bit wary at first, must have thought that I was a stray but then she started to pet me. Guys, I'm telling you, it is heavenly!"

James laughed and rolled his eyes while Peter moved to lean on Remus' bedside table. "Speaking of Lily Evans," He said with a grin," She walked out during a divination lesson today. Funniest thing ever, I told you that you should have signed up for it, Pads."

"What?" Sirius was upright in one fluid motion and even Remus smiled weakly," Just up and left?"

"Mate," Peter was still laughing and James looked slightly murderous - it was well known that he had only chosen the class because Lily was studying it," It was so out of nowhere. The old bat Trelawney was walking around the class, chatting some utter shit about death or something then we started working in pairs and she goes up to Evans! Takes one look at her tea leaves, gasps and then suddenly inquires about the health of Slytherin Evans. Class went silent and I _swear_ that I saw your cousin glance over. Lily was all like 'my sister is fine, thank you very much' and Trelawney just looks at her sadly, pats her on the head and goes 'not for much longer, my dear'. Evans then got super mad, knocked the crystal ball off of the table and stormed out!"

"Shit," Sirius laughed," Trelawney is such a poser, really knows how to get under your skin, huh? Can't believe she decided to pick Evans as a target and then used Hermione to try and get to her. Surely, she knows that if anything happens to Hermione because of her, she'll have a bunch of angry students out for vengeance."

"You included?" James asked, eyebrow quirked.

"Of course," Sirius puffed out his chest," I owe her one. What about you?"

"I'm in, of course," Sirius hadn't even finished as James started to talk," Harry cannot stop gushing about the girl. She's single handedly saving his grades and I heard from- Mate! I'm trying to talk here, stop snogging Moony and listen to me!"


	11. Hoping For A Normal Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again, I do not own the Harry Potter Franchise

Fred and George Weasley found Hermione in the library.

When the three of them had first met, the twins weren't sure what to make of this tiny first year that had sworn at their brother. Of course, they had heard the rumours about Lily Evans having a little sister but they didn't quite believe it until they had met Hermione. She seemed more like a Ravenclaw then a Slytherin and that, in and of itself, endeared her to them. She clung to her books like they were a lifeline even when they had politely introduced themselves to her.

"Did it work?" They both demanded as they slipped into the seats opposite Hermione.

Hermione liked the pair of them. They reminded her slightly of Bella with their flaunting of the rules and the Marauders without Remus being the voice of reason. They seemed to muck around a lot in class if Regulus was anything to go by - he shared two classes with the Ravenclaws. But they were both pretty solid in the academics and the little tricks that they performed - even if Hermione didn't like the rule breaking side - were quite good. 

They were friendly too, offering up their friendship to her immediately. While she, Ron and Harry had little adventures together - like finding a Cerberus playing near Hagrid's hut -, she and the twins talked. She learnt about their family and was regaled with stories from their childhood. They had a big family but had been on their own since their parents died a few months after Ginny's - their little sister - birth. They had an older brother that was still in the school, Percy but he was in sixth year. There was Charlie, who was working with dragons abroad and Bill who was a curse breaker in Egypt. Their eldest brother, Arthur, had custody of them all and worked in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts department. They had all been moved in with Arthur's Hogwarts sweetheart, Molly Prewett and her twin brothers Fabian and Gideon - who the twins had admitted they admired greatly.

"Did what work?" Hermione grinned at them from behind her book.

"Oh, come on Evans-" 

"- The little vial we gave you! How did-"

"-It go?"

"Oh, that?" Hermione put her book down," And here I thought that you had come to see me. I see how it is, boys."

"Don't be so silly Evans," Fred reached forward to ruffle her hair.

"Yeah," George flashed her a grin, taking her book before she could retreat into it again," You're the only snake that we like. Now," He leaned over the table at her and propped his head up on his closed fists," Did it work?"

"From what I've heard," Hermione glanced around to check that nobody was nearby," Pansy and Daphne turned into birds for a few hours then they moulted and turned back to normal."

"Shit," Fred swore," It was only meant to last a few minutes. You said hours?"

"Uh-huh," Hermione tried to grab her book back from George, who was grinning like a wolf," Why?"

"We must have mixed the dosage wrong," Fred deflated slightly," It was-"

"-Only meant to last a few minutes," George finished," Thanks for your help though, Mione. See you later, right? You staying here for Easter?"

"Yeah," Hermione snatched her book back," What about you guys?"

"Definitely."

* * *

Hermione wasn't entirely sure why Professor Binns was still teaching if he was a ghost but she was definitely sure that History of Magic was the most boring class she had ever had the displeasure of taking - and Hermione had learnt algebra in Year 6. He was talking barely above a whisper and had she not already 'borrowed' Narcissa's textbook and written notes from that, Hermione would be straining to listen. While she was not actively listening to the lecture, she was reviewing her notes which was more than anybody else was doing in the class. 

Daphne was having her hair braided by Pansy - whose own hair had been braided barely five minutes ago. Draco Malfoy and his goons were gossiping nearby, muttering and laughing with each other. Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini were mucking about as well, playing footsie under the table.

Seamus Finnigan was trying to levitate his quill but accidentally set it on fire. Binns didn't notice but Dean Thomas poured his water bottle over it to put the flames out. The whole room - even Hermione's own housemates - breathed a sigh of relief. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were in the front row, talking quite loudly about the new issue of Witch Weekly while Neville Longbottom sat nearby, trying to balance his quill atop his nose.

Harry and Ron sat next to Hermione, whispering furiously to each other. Hermione rolled her eyes as Binns floated past them all and didn't realise that nobody was listening to him. 

A piece of parchment was thrust into her vision and Hermione blinked once in shock. Harry and Ron were grinning like idiots, nodding their heads to the piece of parchment in front of her.

_Did you see Malfoy's face when Binns skipped him on the register? Funniest thing I've seen all term - R_

Hermione rolled her eyes but grinned, scrawling her reply before shoving it back to Ron.

_It was the biggest 'my brother will here about this' face that I've ever seen. Do you understand what Professor Binns is saying? I think he's been on the same topic for the past four weeks! - H_

_He has been! Do you mind if we borrow your notes? I swear, reading the textbook would be more interesting then this class! -_ _Harry_

In response, Hermione grinned and pushed the textbook towards him with a raised eyebrow in case he tried to protest. Ron stuffed his fist into his mouth to stop his laughter echoing around the room.

"Hermione," Pansy's hushed whisper said from two rows in front of her," Hermione!"

"What?" Hermione said back, glancing around to see that Binns was on the opposite side of the classroom - talking directly to Lavender and Parvati about one of the many goblin wars that they were meant to be studying.

"Miss Black-" Pansy was known to be very polite about the students in the older years.

"Which one?" Hermione deadpanned.

"Er... The one that isn't on the team? The prefect? Andromeda, I think?"

"Oh, Merlin," Hermione muttered softly," I am so screwed."

"Yeah, well, Miss Black said that she couldn't find you since you got up early or something so she told me to tell you that you need to have a letter written to her parents by the next time she sees you."

Hermione groaned and reached into her bag to take out a piece of parchment.

* * *

The full moon had already passed and Remus was still recovering, sitting on the shore of the Black Lake, aimlessly digging his chewed and bitten nails into the mud. The injuries that he had caused were still healing and no amount of pain relief potion could stop Remus feeling the phantom pain of his transformation crawling over his skin. Remus didn't remember much of the full moon but he could always remember the transformation, his bones snapping and rearranging themselves. It hurt like hell and no manner of potion could diminish the pain that he went through every month.

James and Sirius had been with him for most of the day, trying to raise his spirits but while he loved his boyfriend and his best friend, he had quietly admitted to them that he needed to have some time by himself for a little while and promised not to do something stupid while he isolated himself for what was left of the school day. He had snuck off while James and Sirius were in the library. They thought that they were being stealthy, following after Lily Evans and Snape - well, it was more like James was following Lily and Sirius just wanted the chance to prank Snape, even if it was in the library. Remus had been tempted to stay there just a little while longer but decided that he didn't want to be there when Lily inevitably blew up at James for following her around. 

It would be the argument of the century and Remus was kind of sad to miss it.

The lake was calming as Remus stared at it. He could just about make out the giant squid moving just under the water and wondered if it would surface and wave one of its tentacles at him - it had a habit of doing that sometimes. There seemed to be a sense of camaraderie between the squid and himself.

"Mr Lupin?" 

Remus looked up in shock, digging his fingers deeper into the ground. He had been expecting Sirius or James, not little Hermione Evans leaning against a tree a little way away. She was still in her uniform, wrapped up in one of the silver and green Slytherin scarves and a Slytherin jumper from the Quidditch team - the back of Remus' mind supplied him with a small piece of information that two of the girl's best friends were on the Slytherin team so it was likely that they had given it to her.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Hmm?" Remus blinked a few times to clear his head," Oh, yeah. I'm fine. What about you?"

Hermione rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet as she thought over the question. "Yeah," She nodded once," I'm good. Can I...Can I sit with you?"

"Sure."

They sat in silence, both of them staring out at the lake. 

Hermione played with the sleeves of Narcissa's jumper - the older girl had all but demanded that Hermione wear it if she insisted on going outside in the cold weather. Her soft sigh caused Remus to look at her in confusion. Hermione squared her shoulders and dipped her hand into the pocket of her school robes.

"Here," Hermione said, dropping something into Remus' lap. The boy looked at her in shock, having not yet glanced down at what had been given to him. "Harry said that when you get 'sick', his brother and Sirius like to get you chocolate. It's not the fancy chocolate frogs that the wizards have. But it's Dairy Milk, a Muggle brand, so it's still quite good."

"I...I can't take this-"

"It's fine," Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out an identical bar of chocolate," I have my own. You deserve it, I can't even imagine what it's like."

Remus paled, eyes darting around in case somebody else was around. There was no way she could know, she was a First Year - although a small nagging piece of his brain reminded Remus that Sirius, James and Peter had figured it out his 'furry little secret' as the group of them referred to it as.

"I won't tell anybody," Hermione's voice had gone quiet," And I'm sorry if I've overstepped some boundaries, Mr Lupin."

"H-How did you work it out?" He wasn't accusing her of anything, Hermione was shocked at that. She had been scared of his reaction, expecting a denial, maybe and certainly a lot more shouting.

"Growing up as the know-it-all bookworm gives a person great observation skills," Hermione said sadly, unwrapping her chocolate bar and and breaking off a piece," But I only worked it out because of Lily and Harry. Lily mentioned that they had had a lesson about werewolves and then Harry talked about how easily you got 'sick'. He mentioned that it was almost every month and then mentioned about when you weren't sick then it was your aunt and you went to visit her. I put a few things together, took Cissa's Defence textbook to read about werewolves and then tracked the moon cycles."

Remus looked at her in shock as he unwrapped his own chocolate bar.

"I'm dangerous Hermione," He warned.

"I know," She said," I'm not suggesting watching you transform or anything but I just wanted you to know, Lily has a lot of respect for you and so do I. It doesn't change any of that. I haven't told anybody - not even her. I guess, as well, my parents send me Dairy Milk every month. If you want some after the Full Moon, Mr Lupin, come and find me."

Hermione tucked her half eaten chocolate into her pocket and stood up to leave.

"Wait! Hermione!"

"Yeah?" The girl turned around

"I think that you're my favourite Slytherin," He smiled and nodded at her," And, please, call me Remus."

* * *

The teachers weren't really sure what was happening. All they knew was that half of the school was in uproar and nobody would say why. For the first time since they had arrived at Hogwarts, the Black sisters, Regulus and Sirius were all working together, stalking through the halls with their wands out, tensed and ready. Although for what, none of the students were willing to say. Separately though, the group of Blacks could all be seen doing vastly different things. Regulus, for one, had been in the library more than anybody had ever seen him before, frantically going through old spell books every day. Sirius' scowl had been a permanent feature on his face when he caught sight of pale blonde hair. Bellatrix had taken to running (not flying) around the Quidditch pitch to burn off her excess energy. Andromeda had been seen slipping into the hospital wing before curfew with all of her textbooks.

Lily Evans hadn't been to class for a week and every time a teacher would come to find her, she always had a plausible excuse for her not to be whether she was meant to be. It made it worse that all of her friends were backing her up, telling the teachers all manner of excuses when they came searching for her. The excuses ranged from 'Oh, but sir, Lily has got the flu' to 'I just saw her on the quidditch pitch, professor, she was practicing her flying'.

Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson could be seen in tears whenever people mentioned that they looked a bit worried. Harry and Ron, while they didn't cry, were despondent, only really saying sentences containing one or two words before falling into silence. The teachers had stopped asking them questions all together. The Weasley twins hadn't pulled a prank in weeks, too busy moping around and feeling bad to do anything to piss off Filch.

Marlene seemed angry and so did Mary - their sudden tempers appearing out of nowhere had gained them many detentions that they hadn't appeared at. Dorcas Meadowes was thought to have made two petitions that were being passed through the houses. One of them was said to be about replacing Trelawney and the other was supposedly about banning Divination as a subject entirely. Of course, the teachers never found these petitions and passed it off as a petty rumour.

One might think that something tragic had befallen the school like a basilisk travelling through the school using the pipes or a toad dressed as a pink, cat loving teacher had been hired for Defence Against The Dark Arts. Alas, nothing like that had happened.

Just a certain Hermione Jean Evans being in the hospital wing.

The first few days after the incident, she hadn't been conscious. When she woke up, she would have be free to leave after a few potions but, as the memories of what had happened came rushing back, she had a panic attack and - with the panic attack - her magic flew out of control. Madam Pomfrey had run a few diagnostic charms after that, concluding that Hermione was both physically and magically exhausted.

"You know," Hermione groaned as her eyes fluttered open for the first time since her barely lucid panic attack," When I told the twins that I needed more excitement in my life, I didn't expect to land in the hospital wing." She wasn't sure what time it was and her head was throbbing. Andi - who had been sitting at her bedside - shrieked suddenly at the surprise before tugging Hermione into a bone crushing hug.

"You're awake! Merlin, Mia, you had us all worried!"

"I'm-" Hermione glanced at the book on Andromeda's lap," Have you been revising here? Andi, you know that this isn't the optimum-"

"Nice to see that your little coma hasn't addled your brains!" Bellatrix appeared out of nowhere to join in with the hug.

"Yeah, well- Wait, did you say coma?! How long was I out?!"

"Nearly two weeks, Miss Evans," Madam Pomfrey came bustling out of her office with her hands on her hip," Miss Black and Miss Black, I would very much appreciate it if you didn't kill my patient. After your panic attack, you exhausted yourself. Let's have a look at you then, can you sit up for me?"

Moving to even a sitting position hurt like hell and Bella jumped to prop her up on her pillows with Andi tightly holding her hand like she was scared that Hermione would disappear if she let go. Madam Pomfrey bustled around, tilting Hermione's head every which way and running a series of diagnostic charms.

"You had us all pretty worried," Bella sat in the seat on the other side of her friend," Andi damn near refuses to attend class and Madam Pomfrey only lets two people in to see you at a time! I feel like we're fighting over custody of you with your Firstie friends, not even mentioning that your sister practically lives here now."

"Sorry for worrying you," Hermione drained the glass of water she had been given," I can barely remember what happened," She groaned," One minute I was walking back to the Common Room and then, I was here. Somebody want to fill me in?"

"Malfoy is what happened," Hermione had never seen Andromeda look so angry, clenching her textbook so tight that her knuckles were turning white," Lucius Malfoy, bigoted piece of shit-"

"Miss Black!"

"Sorry Madam Pomfrey, I mean, the bigoted slime ball. I asked around and one of the older Nott boys told me that he saw him hex you in the hallway. No idea what the spell was but it looked pretty bad. I'm glad that you're okay. Mother and Father have been really worried. Father has been trying to work out a way to get Malfoy expelled for it but nobody is coming forward to tell the teachers what happened so he's been let off because of a 'lack of evidence'."

"You told your parents?!" Hermione shrieked before groaning, her head was pounding again.

"Of cour- Oh, here we go." 

Hermione looked over to where Andi was staring. The doors to the hospital wing had been slammed open and a frazzled looking Lily and a stream of Gryffindors ran in. Lily's roommates were there as were the Marauders and Ron and Harry. Marlene was yelling, waving her hands around angrily as Lily led the charge. She froze when she saw her little sister sitting up in bed and a choked sob left her mouth. Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes, ready to tell them all to leave but decided against it. She didn't feel like arguing, just softly reminded them not to smother the poor girl. She had just woken up.

"Mione!" Lily was in tears now as she pulled her little sister into a tight hug that rivalled even Andromeda's," I was so worried."

"Malfoy has been a smarmy git while you've been here," Hermione was very surprised to see James and Lily being civil with one another," Don't worry though," James puffed out his chest," He can barely get around the school without 'mysterious things' happening to him. I, for one, have no idea where all of his underwear disappeared to." Hermione let out a small laugh as Lily let her go, running a hand through her hair almost like she was scared that Hermione would disappear again.

Harry and Ron were grinning, itching to see if she was all right but refrained from doing so because Lily looked like she was ready to murder anybody that got too close.

"You didn't have to do that-"

"Yeah, we did, Kitten," Sirius grinned," Malfoy had it coming."

"Kitten?" Hermione echoed before groaning," Seriously, you can't call me that."

"Why not?! Mione is too mainstream, Mia is reserved for my Slytherin cousins and Reggie and Snivellus. We could call you Hermy but I overheard Harry and Ron talking about you kicking Firstie Parkinson in the shin. So, Kitten it is."

Hermione rolled her eyes and momentarily forgot that her head was still throbbing and her body was aching.

She laughed," We'll work on it."


	12. Love and Playfulness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I checked but I still do not the Harry Potter Franchise

At first, James thought that it was passing fancy, a tiny little crush. He had read about them before in a Muggle book that Peter had jokingly got for him for his birthday in First Year. Crushes were normal at his age - or, at least, that was what the book had said - but James Potter was sure that full blown love was not as common. 

Lily Evans was a gem, everybody knew that and they would be a fool not to be attracted to her - even though if anybody ever admitted it then they would get a bat bogey hex to the face from James. She was prettier than all of the other third year girls (or, at least, that was James' opinion) and smarter as well - it seemed that intelligence ran in the family. But James could have just written off his attraction to Lily Evans as a silly, school boy crush but now, after really watching the girl, James was sure that he was in love with her.

Of course, the two weeks when Hermione was in the hospital wing was horrible and practically everybody in the entire school seemed to feel the impact - James had no idea that Hermione had so many friends in the older years. The two weeks were tense and all James wanted to do was beat Lucius Malfoy to a pulp - it would certainly get him expelled but James found that he didn't care much, he had had enough of Malfoy getting away with everything just because he had money to throw around.

It was one of these times when James was brooding that he had stepped into the Gryffindor Common Room two minutes before curfew - under the safety of the invisibility cloak that he had nicked from the Potter Vaults during the school shop at Diagon Alley when he was meant to be filling up his gold bag.

He had had the breath knocked out of him in shock at what he had seen.

Harry had been crying softly in front of the fire when James stepped into the Common Room. He knew how hard Hermione's absence had affected his brother but he didn't realise that it was this bad. James was slightly annoyed that Harry hadn't come to him to talk it through but another part of James' mind reminded him that he wasn't entitled to know the going ons of Harry's life even if they were brothers. James had seen Harry cry before - the first time being when his hamster died when Harry was four and they had held a little funeral. Harry had sobbed then and now, James was reminded of that time.

He had held Harry close with all the dignity a six year old had.

But now, it wasn't him holding Harry tight, reminding him that it would be fine.

It was Lily Evans.

Lily Evans who had never even spared a look at James' little brother.

James blinked in shock, watching them.

"It's alright Harry," Lily had been saying as James crept closer," Hermione's a fighter, she'll pull through. Just give her a few days, I'm sure that she's glad that you've been visiting her."

Harry just nodded, tears still leaking from his eyes as he sobbed into Lily's shoulder.

It was then that James knew he was in love with Lily Evans and now, as he sat on his bed, trying to finish his Astronomy homework that was due last period the next day, it was all he could think about.

Lily - insert her middle name here as soon as he learnt it - Evans was perfect and James was in love in with her.

"Damn!" James' head shot up suddenly as his parchment was snatched from his lap and into the hands of a smirking Sirius Black. "Moony! Let's hope that Harry has kids otherwise the Potter line might die out!"

"Huh?" Remus asked as he yawned, sitting up in bed and blinking himself out of his sleep filled haze. "What...why?" He yawned again and reached a hand up to his hair to smooth it out.

"Because," Sirius preened at the attention before wiggling the half written essay in his hands," It seems that James Potter is no more! In his place is 'Mr James Evans'! I hope Kitten doesn't mind having a brother. Merlin, James. The entire parchment is covered in it!"

James just blushed, standing up suddenly and attempted to snatch back his essay.

"Padfoot, you arse! Give it back!"

* * *

"How should I die this time?" Narcissa muttered under her breath, tapping her quill on one of her textbooks. Divination was meant to be an easy class to pass, Narcissa hadn't anticipated having to write a dream diary and 'interpret' the meaning of it. She had learnt pretty early on that the old bat of a professor wasn't satisfied unless you predicted your own death.

"Suit of armour crushes you?" Hermione muttered. She didn't understand why Narcissa didn't just drop the lesson like Lily had done but, she supposed, that she understood the appeal of it - an easy class to get an easy grade.

"No," Narcissa mused," I used that for the last one."

"Er...freak accident during Care of Magical Creatures?" Hermione responded as she circled a verb in confusion - she would have to get Cissa to explain the meaning at some point.

"Ooh! I like that one." Narcissa nodded in thought as she spoke before hurriedly scrawling it down and moving onto the essay she had to write on tea leaves and their Divination properties - another excuse to write something completely morbid.

The pair of them had retreated to the library a few minutes after dinner had finished. Hermione, because she wanted the peace and quiet to study the French book that she was slowly working her way through (she was just beginning to grasp the concept of conjugating verbs) and Narcissa because she had a month worth of dream diary entries to write on top of an essay due in three days. The pair had retreated to a small, secluded area of the library. Hermione was dutifully writing out the grammar rules of French into a notebook that her parents had sent along via Loki a few weeks ago and tried her hand at conjugating some verbs. Occasionally, she would get stuck and tentatively ask Narcissa for help, who practically jumped at the chance for a distraction and dutifully explained everything that Hermione wanted to know.

Apart from that, they worked in a comfortable silence.

A silence that was, in fact, broken as soon as the remainder of the Black sisters appeared.

Andromeda had promised to meet Hermione and Narcissa in the library after she had swiped her Arithmancy textbook from their dorm room. She had failed to mention that she was going to be tugging an irate and pissed off Bellatrix with her.

"Andi," Bella groaned as she was unceremoniously shoved into the seat opposite Narcissa - who was scrawling out her next painful death," Do I have to? Quidditch-"

"If you say that you have Quidditch practice," Andromeda said in a low voice as she took the seat opposite Hermione," Then I know that you're lying or did you forget that Cissa is on the team as well?"

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes, glancing around the room as she tried to think of another excuse she could use instead of studying for her exams. Narcissa and Hermione exchanged a look and rolled their eyes. Bellatrix Black was probably the most lazy witch in the world, brilliant and certainly capable but immensely lazy.

Bella's eyes flickered around the area before settling on Hermione, absentmindedly tapping her quill as she thought about how to conjugate her last verb into the preterite tense.

"Darling Mia!" Bella announced quite loudly," How is your French coming along? Do you need help? I think you need help. I'll help!"

"Don't even think about it," Andromeda said sternly - a gleam in her eyes that scarily reminded Hermione of the look that Professor McGonagall gave Harry and Ron when they were mucking around in class," You haven't even started revising. We only have a few months!"

"I'll start at Easter, Andi," Bella leaned back on her chair," That's plenty of time."

Hermione winced as she watched Andromeda silently fume. Discreetly packing up her things, Hermione nudged Narcissa to do the same.

Neither of them wanted to be around when Andromeda blew up at her sister.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait," Hermione could barely stop laughing as she clutched her stomach and rolled around on the soft cushions of the sofa," So, you're telling me that every pureblood's middle name is one of their ancestors or siblings or parents? So, what? You guys just keep reusing the same names?"

"Yep," Reggie grinned wickedly as he took a sip from his tea," Do Muggles not do that?"

It was the weekend before the last week of term and the older students had gone into Hogsmeade for the day. Andi had wanted to stay in the library to study for her OWLs but Bellatrix insisted on her needing to get out of the castle. Then Andi had said that she couldn't just leave because Narcissa would be lonely - who then informed her older sister that she would be going to Hogsmeade too. In a last ditch effort to stay at Hogwarts, Andi had grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and patted her softly, stating that she needed to keep an eye on her in case something bad happened to the girl again. Hermione - in on the plan - had wiggled out of Andromeda's grip with a small grin before announcing quite loudly that she needed to go and find her sister (Andi didn't need to know that Lily was in Hogsmeade as well) and Andromeda was forced into one of the carriages - glaring at Hermione who grinned like she was one of the Weasley twins and waved them goodbye.

"Merlin, no," Hermione laughed," Like, my middle name is Jean but I don't think anybody in my family was ever called Jean. Although, I'm named after a Greek princess too, the daughter of Helen of Troy but, I think that that's because my parents got a bit too into Shakespeare."

"Really?" Regulus shrugged as he reached into his bag and pulled out some biscuits that he had swiped from breakfast that morning - he hadn't yet worked out how to get into the kitchens although he was sure that that Weasley twins had. "So, you don't name yourself after your ancestors but after a person who shakes spears for a living?"

"Merlin, Reggie. Crack open a book one day," Hermione groaned, rolling her eyes," Well if you think that my names are so funny then why don't you tell me yours?"

"Arcturus," Regulus puffed out his chest," After my grandfather."

"And a constellation," Hermione rolled her eyes again and took a sip of her tea," Your family has a habit of doing that, Regulus, Sirius, Bellatrix, Andromeda - although from my knowledge, I don't believe that Narcissa is a star."

"Nah," Regulus yawned widely even though it was barely an hour past lunchtime," But Cissa always had to be difficult, she finds it her life mission to be unique and superior."

"Sounds like Cissy," Hermione agreed softly," But go on then, what about the other's? How bad are their middle names?"

"Well," All of Regulus' previous laziness and boredom left him as he grinned and leaned forward on the armchair," Sirius is called Orion after our father and Bella has Auntie Druella's name for her middle one. Now, Andi and Cissa are the fun one's and, under no circumstances are you allowed to let them know that you know because they will kill me and then-"

"Oh, get on with it Reggie," Hermione grinned as she lent forward as well," I understand, upon pain of death, I cannot allow Andi or Cissa to find out that I know their middle names, yada, yada. So, spill."

Regulus glanced around in case the three of them suddenly burst into the Common Room - pulling a scowling Severus with them.

"Bellatrix."

"What?"

"They share the same middle name," Regulus whispered.

"No!" Hermione grinned as she blinked in shock," They're named after Bella?!"

"Well, technically," Regulus was grinning as well - happy that he was able to have somebody else ready to tease his cousins," They're named after our great-great-great-however-many-times-great grandmother."

Hermione scoffed before bursting out into laughter with Regulus joining in as well.

By the time that Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa came back, Hermione and Regulus were in tears from laughing too hard, rolling around on the sofa together.

They calmed quickly when they saw the trio but one look at each other and they both burst into laughter again.


	13. Revenge and Revelations

James Fleamont Potter and Sirius Orion Black were on a mission, stalking through the cold halls of Hogwarts on a warpath...dragging an excited Peter My-Parents-Didn't-Give-Me-A-Middle-Name Pettigrew and a tired and slightly annoyed Remus John Lupin with them.

They were on a hunt.

Sirius had been on a hunt like this before when he and the members of his family had called a truce - a truce that had been dissolved now that Hermione was out of the hospital wing. Lucius Malfoy was a slippery git and, while he was seen in class, he was practically absent from the corridors and anywhere where somebody could get to him. Sirius had even asked Regulus - who roomed with the boy - where the slime ball was, only to be told that Regulus had no idea - apparently he hadn't seen Lucius in their dorms for a few weeks now.

But now, James, Sirius, Peter and an irate Remus were on the hunt for him.

"I'm bored!" Peter announced loudly as they climbed one of the staircases again. He was sure that they were going in circles. They must have gone up this staircase at least three times before. His feet were aching and his head was spinning.

"Shut up Peter!" James hissed as they ran to the top of the staircase," I just heard him! You've scared him away!"

"Peter?" Remus scoffed lightly, eyes alight with a teasing glint," He's about as scary as a sleepy Crup."

"Remus!" Peter narrowed his eyes and wrinkled his noses in annoyance," I can too be scary, if I want!"

As the two bickered, James scowled as he saw a flash of silver and green robes. He whipped out his wand, ready for the person - hopefully the elder Malfoy brother.

It wasn't.

A second year snake rounded the corner to have a wand in his face. He furrowed his brow and shoved past the group of Gryffindors with muttered insults under his breath about 'stupid lions blocking the corridors'.

Sirius gave him a crude gesture in response, leaning against the arch in annoyance.

"We'll never find Malfoy at this rate!" He groaned and automatically Remus stepped into his arms, holding his boyfriend close in case he did something stupid again like swan diving from the stairs - Sirius had done that once before in an attempt to avoid Professor Kettleburn (after not going to the detention set by the man) and had been left in the hospital wing for two weeks.

"Wish we had a map that showed where he was," Remus complained as he tucked himself under Sirius' chin. 

James was leaning on the other side of the arch, scowling and looking around wildly in case another Slytherin student rounded the corridor. His wand was still in his hand, limply held at his side. The next person that wasn't Lucius Malfoy that came through the corridor was going to get so hard just so James could work off his excess energy.

"Yeah," Sirius said softly, pressing a kiss to the top of Remus' head," A map of the whole castle with all of the secret passageways would be real nice."

Peter snickered from where he had dramatically lain down on the stairs - the back of his hand pressed to his brow. "A map of the whole castle with all of the secret passageways _and_ could tell us where everybody was, in real time."

Remus and Sirius started laughing as well and they all turned to find James wearing his 'Boys-I-Know-What-We're-Going-To-Do-Today' look. That never boded well for anybody - least of all any members of the Marauders as it usually ended with James and Sirius in detention, Remus running interference with the teachers while Peter tried to sneak their friends back up to the Common Room.

"Mates," James was grinning at them now," I think that I have an idea!"

* * *

"Sirius Black?" Lily demanded with a laugh, bolting upright on her bed," You had a crush on Black? He's an arse!"

"Yeah," Marlene nodded from where she sat on top of her own bed, balancing her Astronomy textbook on her lap," But _physically,_ the boy is bloody perfection. He practically parades around the common room in those skin tight shirts." She swooned and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Definitely," Mary agreed," Too bad he's gay but good for Lupin, I guess."

"Bisexual," Lily commented, settling back on her bed and picking up a book.

"Huh?" She wasn't really sure whether Mary or Marlene made the noise (although it was probably both of them).

"Sirius is bi and Lupin is pan," She said plainly with a shrug," Remus used to have a crush on Ted Tonks' little sister when they were little kids - apparently they all live in the same town."

"Who?" It was definitely Mary speaking now.

"Nymphadora and Ted Tonks," Lily replied as she turned a page in her book. Her arms were aching at having held the book up in front of her for so long. "They're Hufflepuffs."

Lily sighed, shaking her head - her friends could be such idiots sometimes. Ted Tonks was perhaps the most popular Muggleborn in Hufflepuff - a sixth year boy who was well on his way to beginning a Herbology Mastery. He even had started helping Professor Sprout out in the greenhouses and tutored first years on the subject - it was rumoured that he and Neville Longbottom, one of the first year Gryffindors, were working extremely well together at the Herbology club. Ted's little sister, Nymphadora, reminded Lily of the Marauders or the Weasley twins, just the Hufflepuff version of the two groups. There always seemed to be a rumour about what person Dora had transformed into that week.

Lily tuned out her friend's conversation as she rolled over onto her stomach. She had an Astronomy exam in the morning and didn't need to be distracted by her friends' conversation about who they wanted to shag. She all but gagged when they started to talk about Roger Davies - one of the Ravenclaw Chasers in the same year as them. Honestly, Lily didn't see what everybody saw in him. Sure, Quidditch meant that he was physically fit and, sure, he was at the most, slightly pleasing to the eye but he was dumber then a bunch of bricks - she had no idea why the hat put him in Ravenclaw - and any conversation that included the boy, somehow managed to become about Quidditch.

Lily shuddered at the thought of any self respecting witch dating Roger Davies, let alone her own friends.

Dorcas wasn't involving herself in the conversation either - sitting on the bed opposite Lily, making random things on her bedside table float around the room instead of studying for their test. Although, Lily was sure that the reason that she wasn't paying attention to the conversation was because it was about boys. Dorcas had admitted at the start of the year that, while, yes, she could admit that boys were attractive but she just didn't feel anything like that. She much preferred girls - Dorcas immediately regretted admitting that when Marlene started her 'Time-To-Get-Dorcas-A-Girlfriend' plan.

"Hey, Lily!"

Lily was knocked out of her thoughts as a ball of parchment hit the back of her head.

"What?" She hissed, turning around to look at her dorm mates.

"What do you think of Potter?" Marlene grinned," Not the little one - the one in our year. James. What do you think of him?"

"He's an arrogant, bullying toerag," Lily said curtly," And he and his group of idiots - barring Remus - are perhaps the worst people that I have ever had the misfortune to meet, let alone go to class with."

There was a beat of silence and Lily looked over at her friends. Dorcas was caught in the act of rolling her eyes - making it obvious that while she wasn't actively involved in the conversation, she was listening - and Mary had raised her book to cover her smile. Marlene had stood up from where she was relaxing against her pillows and strode across the room - leaning over Lily's bed with a wicked grin.

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks," Marlene said.

"Shakespeare?" Lily quirked an eyebrow," _Really?_ Besides," She shook her head primly," I don't know what you mean. James Potter is an arse, a bully and-and...Well, he's super annoying and his hair! His hair, when he tries to make it all windswept whenever he sees me and his eyes, have you ever seen the way that they light up? Merlin, his eyes are amazing. They're like Mione's eyes, in colour although his are brighter! And-And whenever we win a Quidditch match, at the parties, when he takes off his shirt and his abs! His abs are sculpted by gods!"

Lily blinked once as Marlene burst out laughing.

"What?!"

"Work it out for yourself, Lily!"

* * *

Relaxing in her dorm room, was something that was rare for Hermione.

It had started out alright, lying back on her bed with Crookshanks lying on her tummy. Narcissa was sitting on Hermione's bed as well, pretending to read her Herbology notes even though she was just staring off into space. It was quiet and calm and Hermione was just drifting off to sleep when the door to the room was slammed open. 

Narcissa snapped out of her daze and glanced towards the door before groaning. Hermione sat up as well - pushing Crookshanks off of her stomach - and regarding the scene in front of her. 

They had barely gone two days without Andromeda and Bellatrix arguing.

The pair of them stormed into the dorm room, screaming and yelling at each other. Narcissa winced when Andromeda propelled her book bag at their older sister - who managed to duck away just in time. Yet again, they were arguing about Bellatrix's lack of revision. 

"You promised that during the Easter break, you would start studying!" Andromeda yelled, face going red with anger.

"I said after the break!" Bellatrix spat back - rearranging her crumpled robes.

"During!"

"After!"

"During!"

"After!"

"I always find it funny," Hermione whispered to Narcissa - whose eyes were darting between her sisters arguing like a game of ping pong," When I remember that you're the youngest."

Narcissa grinned before laughing quietly, low enough that neither of her sisters could hear them. It wouldn't do well if an angry Bellatrix and Andromeda heard the laughter - the pair of them might just whip their wands out and sending hexes to the girls reclining on Hermione's bed together.

"During!"

"After!"

"Stop it both of you!" Hermione yelled before sighing," It's way too late for you guys to be screaming at each other!"

"Mia," Bellatrix groaned loudly - although her tone lost its dangerous edge," You wouldn't understand - you're only eleven."

"Twelve," Hermione rolled her eyes," I'm twelve."

"Eleven, twelve," Bellatrix said nonchalantly," Same thing." She turned back to Andi before processing what Hermione had said to her and whirling back around. "TWELVE?!"

Hermione just shrugged before glancing at Andromeda's face - her expression matching Bella's shocked one - and Narcissa's confused one.

"Did none of you know this? I've been twelve for ages."

"How long is ages?" Andromeda asked.

"The nineteenth of September," Hermione shrugged," What? It's not a big deal!"

"Not a big deal?!" Narcissa demanded incredulously, leaning over to shake Hermione by the arms," Of course, it's a big deal! Where's the party? The gift giving? The _cake?"_

"Parties mean I have to socialise," Hermione said thoughtfully," Getting gifts either causes me to spiral or get too clingy and cake...okay, actually, I have nothing against cake."

None of them were listening.

Bellatrix had all but run from the room - bursting back into the Common Room screaming," Regulus!". Narcissa had stood, running over to the trunk at the bottom of her own bed and began to rummage through it. Opposite her, Andi started doing the same, throwing out her clothes before grabbing some neatly wrapped packages. She pushed her sister out of the way and went through Narcissa's trunk as well - leaving the girl to hastily pull Hermione to her feet and out of the dorm room door.

She seemed to be on a mission, pulling Hermione down the steps and into the Common Room. It was deserted, the fire leaping to life when Narcissa tugged Hermione inside. The girl was ushered into one of the sofas and had strict orders not to move. The annoyed look on Narcissa's face had Hermione obeying.

"So," Regulus said as he strolled in from his dorm room with Bella grinning wickedly from behind him," Bellatrix said that you're already twelve? And that you didn't tell anybody. You're so sneaky, Mia - such a Slytherin."

"Birthdays aren't a big deal," Hermione mumbled just as Andromeda appeared down the stairs. She was carrying the packages from earlier along with a fair few others that Hermione surmised had been taken from Bellatrix's trunk.

"They are for us," Andi said with a grin," Out of curiosity, what did you do for your birthday? Didn't we have class?"

"Yeah," Hermione said sheepishly as the packages were placed on the small table in front of her," Lily gave me her notes from first year as a present and Mum and Dad gave me some notebooks."

"That won't do at all!" Bellatrix grinned as she sat down next to Hermione and reached for one of the neatly wrapped boxes," It's several months late because _someone_ doesn't think that her birthday is important but here you go, Mia, this one's from me."

The present was thrown into Hermione's lap. She looked at it, moving it around in her hands - hesitant in case this was all just one elaborate trick.

"Seriously," Andromeda said, taking the seat next to Hermione," We're practically family now -" She took Hermione's hands in her own, squeezing lightly and smiling down at her "- And Merlin himself would have to kill me before my new little sister didn't get presents or a celebration for her birthday...late as it is."


	14. The Attack of the Blacks

Andromeda was, surprisingly, the first person awake on the Easter morning.

Narcissa was sleeping like a princess with her long blonde hair fanned out on her pillow and hands clasped daintily over her blanket. Bellatrix, however, wasn't the perfect picture of poise as her youngest sister was. She was lying on her side, curled up around her pillow. Her curly hair was a mess of black behind her while she constantly moved around in her sleep - leaving her blankets to bunch around her knees. Hermione was also asleep, thankfully. The girl had been experiencing a few night terrors for the past few days and Andromeda thanked Merlin that Hermione was able to have a restful sleep to night before Easter.

Pyxis was sitting on his perch when Andromeda sat up fully in bed. He hooted happily at being noticed and held out his leg for Andromeda to untie the letter and package that he had delivered to her. A quick check around the room, had Andi seeing that Lyra and Aquila were doing the same (or trying to because Bellatrix was sleeping like a rock and Narcissa was trying to swat her owl away in her sleep). Hermione just grumbled at the noise as she slept, rolling over onto her side and cuddling up to a still asleep Crookshanks.

"Alright, alright," Andi said softly with a smile when her owl got a bit too impatient," I'm doing it!"

The letter was the norm - just something written by her mother, inquiring about everything at Hogwarts and asking about all four of her daughters (because, honestly, she was too attached to Hermione for her not to be considered one of the Black sisters). The package was also normal for this time of year but Andromeda hastily unwrapped it nonetheless. Inside, was an egg and the girl grinned. She glanced around the room again and stilled when she noticed Bellatrix slowly waking up.

That girl was like a blood hound for food.

"Happy Easter," Andi said softly," Welcome to the land of the living."

Bellatrix blearily nodded as she reached for her own package. It took her a while to untie it from Lyra's leg - the owl looked very unimpressed.

Narcissa woke a few minutes later to the sound of both of her sisters munching on chocolate and talking quietly. Aquila hooted in joy when she saw the her mistress was awake, hurriedly swooping down to land on her stomach.

"Morning, Andi, Bella," Narcissa yawned as she sat up, reading through the letter that had been delivered and unwrapping her chocolate egg," Is Mia not awake yet? It's getting late and we only have her for half a day."

"Let her sleep," Andromeda stood from her bed and made her way over to the youngest Slytherin in the room," She hasn't been sleeping well for ages now. She's practically exhausted."

Crookshanks looked annoyed at the sudden change when Andi sat down on the edge of the bed. He considered hissing at her and swiping at the girl with his claws but decided against it. The action would only wake up Hermione who had been suffering from random bouts of insomnia and was getting scarce sleep anyway. Even last night wasn't a solid eight hours. Hermione had pretended to go to sleep when her dorm mates did, flicked on her light when she was sure that they were sleeping and paced the length of the dorm room. Crookshanks had watched it all from his spot curled up on his pillows. At times like this - when they were back at home - Hermione would slip into bed next to the red haired sibling of hers and Crookshanks wondered why his mistress did not do the same with the girls that she shared her room with. They were certainly close enough to do so.

In the end, Hermione had returned back to bed, laying on her black as she tried to work out what was troubling her so much that she couldn't sleep. Eventually, Crookshanks had had enough and curled up on her chest - letting his mistress be lulled to sleep by his soft purrs.

Crookshanks mewed and flicked his ear when Andromeda got a bit closer, peering down at Hermione's sleeping face. He didn't like many of these green people that Hermione surrounded herself with (he hated one of the red boys even more, the one that smelled like a rat but that were neither here nor there) but, surprisingly, he didn't mind this one. She was one of the nicer ones, never hexing him when he skulked back to the Common Room and she always seemed to be ready to watch over Crookshanks' mistress when she was sad.

Speaking of his mistress, Hermione stirred softly at the sudden amount of noise and Andromeda jumped slightly.

"What have I missed?" Hermione's voice was croaky and thick with sleep as she sat up in bed - Crookshanks automatically clambered onto her lip, flicking her cheek with his tail.

"Did we wake you?" Andi shot back," Sorry 'bout that, somebody-" She glared at Bella "- Can't keep quiet in the presence of food."

" 's no problem," Hermione mumbled, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Crookshanks mewed impatiently, kneading her stomach in an attempt to get his morning tickles. She ignored him, reaching over to her side table for her Herbology textbook. She had just managed to grab it when the book was snatched from her hand and thrown onto Bellatrix's bed (or, more accurately, thrown onto Bellatrix, hitting her square in the forehead).

"Andi!"

"What?" Andromeda said sweetly before dumping a package onto Hermione's bed and grinning at the girl," You shouldn't automatically reach for a book as soon as you've woken up. Mother and Father sent you chocolate - eat up."

"Yeah!" Bellatrix grinned with a mouthful of food," Besides, we've got roughly...six more hours with you before your sister swoops you away! We've got to make the most of it!"

"By gorging ourselves on chocolate before going down to breakfast?" Hermione asked dryly.

"Exactly!" Narcissa was laughing, looking nothing like the perfect pureblood girl that she had been raised to be. She had chocolate smudged around her mouth and she hadn't even bothered to brush her hair yet, leaving it sticking up and full of static. Her chocolate egg was massive and looked to be barely eaten event though Narcissa had been breaking off pieces to eat for the past ten minutes or so."You have to Mia! Father gets them custom made by the best chocolatier in Belgium! It's practically heaven!"

"Sounds too fancy," Hermione muttered," Not my fault that you guys are rolling in gold."

"What do you usually get for Easter then?" Bellatrix demanded, her own mouth full of melting chocolate.

"A small egg," Hermione replied, picking up the one that she received from Cygnus," Like a really small egg. My parents are dentists, you know? Chocolate leads to cavities."

"Dentists?" Bella echoed.

"Muggle Healers...for teeth." At the confused looks on each of the sisters' faces, Hermione groaned. "Remind me to buy you guys a book on it."

* * *

The first week of Easter break was fun and - mostly - drama free. Andromeda didn't let up her strict study routine, Bellatrix avoided revising, Narcissa spent a few days in a chocolate induced coma and Regulus milled around absentmindedly until he fell asleep on the common room. The Second Year hadn't slept in his bed since the start of the holidays. Reggie had made excuses for his exhaustion - most of them were about him having to brew the dreamless sleep potions himself. Severus had been called home for Easter and had begrudgingly left, although, not before making a big show of giving Lily some chocolate at breakfast.

So, with everything being normal, Hermione was unaware how she had been dragged from her nice warm bed and up to the drafty Ravenclaw Tower.

"I'm telling you!" Narcissa was speaking in a hushed voice in case a teacher walked past," Nobody is in there! I made sure of it!"

Regulus grumbled under his breath as the three of them approached the Common Room door. The Eagle doorknocker stared at them long and hard, debating whether or not to ask the riddle in the company of the three (very obviously) non-Ravenclaw students.

"Well forgive me for being cautious!" Reggie muttered back," Do you know how much trouble we'll get in if we're caught?!"

"Shouldn't I be the one to tell you two that?" Hermione said as she trailed behind, wrapping her new jacket tighter around her body in an attempt to stem off the cold. "It's freezing up here! What's the big idea, anyway?! Dragging me up here so early? You guys are so-"

"Some bigoted Ravenclaw Purebloods called Andi a traitor," Narcissa deadpanned as she approached the doorknocker," For having a crush on this fifth year Muggleborn 'Puff. You in or no?"

"I hate when you do this," Hermione grumbled as she followed at a quicker pace. Narcissa knew exactly what to say to get her way and, the worst part, was that she wasn't even subtle about how she got what she wanted. "Stupid Slytherin."

"You've been spending too much time with your sister," Regulus grinned, wrapping an arm around Hermione's shoulders," If she's a stupid Slytherin then so are you."

"Fine," Hermione groaned," Cissa is a manipulative Slytherin, I'm the smart one and you're the stupid one!"

"Oh, you wound me so!" Regulus dramatically clasped his chest and fell to his knees.

Even the doorknocker didn't seem to be impressed.

"If you two children," Narcissa's eye twitched as she watched the two fondly," Have stopped bickering -"

"You love us really, Cissy."

"- Then we could perhaps hear Mr Doorknocker's riddle so we can get this plan over and done with?"

Hermione and Regulus stopped bickering for a second, tilting their heads to the side like a pair of puppies. Had this not been her cousin and her pseudo-sister, Narcissa might have cooed. But she didn't. After all, they had a job to do and, also, because she was too much of a lady to do so.

"What has an eye but cannot see?" The doorknocker's voice was rough with age and it reminded Regulus of his grandfather Pollux 

"Check this out," He whispered to Hermione and Narcissa before puffing his chest out with the confidence that only a thirteen year old boy could manage," The answer is-" He paused for dramatic effect "- A needle."

Narcissa was sure that if the doorknocker could roll its eyes then it would. She couldn't imagine life like that - an enchanted doorknocker outside the Common Room of the school swots, having to listen to petty drama from children for all eternity. Yes, Narcissa was very glad that she hadn't been enchanted by the founders to guard the school. It sounded like such a boring life.

The door swung over as Narcissa smacked her cousin on the upside of his head.

"So," Hermione said as they entered," What're we doing?"

"Dungbombs," Regulus said simply as he opened one of the cabinets and shoved a few of them into it.

"That's it?!" Hermione demanded as she watched Narcissa place some behind the door leading to the dorm rooms so that when it was opened, the bombs exploded," They tried to shame Andi and we're letting them off this easy?!"

"Damn Mia," Regulus looked oddly proud of her, as did Narcissa - who grinned a grin that was vaguely reminiscent of Bellatrix when she was about to hit a Bludger during Quidditch practice," Now you're thinking like a Slytherin." He jerked his head to the bookshelves over at the end of the room. "Nick some of their books? It'll piss them all off and you and Cissy get to pour over musty old books! It's a win win!"

"Personally," Hermione grumbled under her breath, moving to do as she was told," I like to think that I'm the more ambitious and determined kind of Slytherin rather than the vindictive type of Slytherin."

"Yet, here you are," Narcissa said wistfully as she planted the last of her Dungbombs in strategic areas around the room," Destroying a Common Room and defending your friends like a true Slytherin."

"I'll let that comment slide," Hermione said softly as she bundled the books under her arm," If you let me throw the last one."

" 'Knew that we would make a Slytherin of you," Regulus said fondly as he passed her the last Dungbomb.

* * *

Bellatrix wasn't entirely sure what to do when Lily Evans sat next to her on the bank of the Black Lake. The pair held a small sense of hostility with one another and Bella found it hard to believe that the older Evans girl would actively seek her out to talk. They ran in different circles, Lily with the reckless and rash Gryffindor girls that giggled and nudged each other whenever a pretty boy came around and Bellatrix with the girls of Slytherin and all of their confusing pureblood politics.

"Hello?" As much as she didn't like the girl, Bella was aware that outright jinxing her would probably put Hermione into a downward spiral that nobody really wanted. So, she remained polite and cordial.

"Afternoon," Lily greeted just as politely, ringing her fingers together and staring out at the lake. It was obvious that she didn't want to be here which led to Bellatrix why exactly she was staying around. "Listen, I, er, Merlin this was easier in my head."

"Well?" Bellatrix was never one for patience especially with people that she had no interest in listening to," What have you got to say?" Andromeda would have winced at her tone and made her apologise but, alas, Andi wasn't there to reprimand her sister.

"I..." Lily swallowed thickly before shaking her head to clear her thoughts," I just wanted to thank you."

There was a beat of silence.

"HUH?!"

"I want to thank you," Lily repeated, looking out across the lake where the giant squid had thrown a Grindylow up and out of the water," For looking after my sister...and welcoming her into Slytherin." She said the house name with annoyance but, apart from that, seemed genuine. That was what shocked Bellatrix the most - how sincere Lily Evans was being. "Why d'you do it?"

"What?"

"The first night," Lily still didn't look at her," Hermione told me about it, how you just swooped in and tried to integrate her with your family and Severus. So, why d'you do it? She was so obviously Muggleborn and Slytherin isn't really renowned for-"

"I'ma just stop you right there," Bella said as she too gazed out onto the lake. A Kelpie had surfaced, neighing lightly in the afternoon sunlight before disappearing back under the water," About Muggleborns in Slytherin, it's chill. Totally chill. There aren't a lot of them but there's enough that most of us snakes don't really care about those old blood prejudices anymore. And your sister? Frankly, she intrigued me."

"Intrigued you?" Lily blinked.

"Yeah," Bellatrix laughed as she threw a stone at the water," Terrified little eleven year old, muggleborn snake fearing the worst that just so happened to look like me and Andi. Of course I had to take her in."

"People can say whatever they want about you," Lily said thoughtfully, finally glancing over at the fifth year sitting next to her," But you, Bellatrix Black, are a good person. I'm glad Hermione has somebody like you to look after her."

Bella was just about to respond when the snapping of a twig behind her, had both of the girls snapping their eyes in the area of the sound.

A certain, platinum blond was sneaking across the school grounds. Lucius Malfoy was a slippery fellow and nobody had been able to catch him ever since Hermione had ended up in the hospital wing. But, here he was, sneaking across the grounds and he hadn't noticed Bellatrix and Lily watching him go.

"Speaking of your sister," Bellatrix grinned cruelly and reached for her wand," How about we get a little bit of revenge on her behalf?"


	15. The Troll

"Well, well, well," Bellatrix drawled as she stalked closer with Lily scrambling to match her pace. She had heard of the dangerous calm that came over Bellatrix Black when she was angry but to watch it was another thing entirely. Hermione had once said that, when arguing, Bellatrix was explosive, yelling out her point for all those to hear and speaking over anybody that tried to argue back. This was different though, all emotion had been wiped from her face and a deadly calm had overtaken. Event eh way she walked forward was calm, much like a predator stalking its next victim. Lily supposed that was what made her so deadly during the duelling club meetings.

"If it isn't the slipperiest snake in the Common Room," Bellatrix continued on and Lucius had the good idea to look absolutely terrified. It was one thing to hex a Muggleborn and push her down the stairs. It was something completely different to face an angry Bellatrix Black and the irate sister of the Muggleborn that you hurt. They made a terrifying sight and Lucius hurried to scramble away.

 _"Incarcerous!"_ Ropes shot out of Lily's wand, wrapping around Lucius and binding him to the tree that he was trying the stumble past.

"Good one, Evans," Bellatrix murmured, throwing her own wand up and down before levelling it at Lucius' face," Now, as for you, I think that you should see what happens when you hurt my friend."

"She's a filthy little Mudblood!" Lucius spat back even though he knew that it would get him into more trouble," Oh, how the most ancient and noble house of Black has fallen. I wonder what-"

Lily had missed it. It had happened so fast. She had blinked and it was over.

Lucius let out a choked sound of pain and Lily watched as blood rushed out of his nose.

She glanced over at Bellatrix, who had a self satisfied grin on her face and specks of blood on her clenched fist.

"Don't you _ever,"_ She hissed," Call Hermione that again!"

" _Furnunculus!"_ Lily yelled and watched with a mixture of pride and satisfaction as painful boils erupted on Lucius' face. In truth, she had never used that spell before - having only ever read up on the theory. She didn't know whether she was glad that she had cast it right on her first go or annoyed that she hadn't accidentally made it worse for the boy that had hurt her sister.

Bellatrix gave her a nod of respect before her own wand was in her hand yet again. Whatever Lily could do was probably child's play when measured against the pain that Bella could inflict.

"My father will hear about this!" Lucius spat, his only form of defence against the two formidable witches staring him down.

"I should hope so," Bellatrix cackled," And I hope you tell him how you got into this situation, Malfoy - I certainly won't be letting you forget!"

* * *

"Oh for Merlin's sake!"

Narcissa looked up from her book (a personal favourite that she had gotten her mother to send from the Black library at home) as Hermione stormed into the dorm room. It had been silent for a while with only the soft sound of the turning of a page filling the room. It was a bit of a shock to see an angry Hermione and a proud Crookshanks behind her. All of the commotion from the Common Room had also filtered into the room and Narcissa flinched slightly when she heard the unmistakable shriek that accompanied being hit with a stinging hex - nasty little spell that she had no qualms sending Bellatrix's way when she got annoyed with her.

The first year threw her bag onto the floor and dropped face first onto her bed. Crookshanks mewed in confusion, clambering over to his mistress and sniffing her head before kneading her back in an attempt to get her to get up again. The act amused Narcissa to no end.

Hermione was usually so in control of everything that seeing such an emotional outburst (even if it was just annoyance) was so funny to see. 

"What is it now?" Narcissa asked, eyebrow quirked as she lowered her book, marked her page and put it down.

"D'you know what day it is?" Was her muffled reply as she spoke into her pillow.

"Wednesday?" Narcissa really wasn't sure where this was going. She mentally checked if she had missed a birthday but no. No birthdays had been missed and no celebrations either. "Why?"

"Think!" Was Hermione's groaned response. Crookshanks mewed again, batting Hermione's hair playfully when it was apparent that his mistress wasn't going to get up and give him attention.

"Er...Wednesday, the- Oh!"

"Exactly!" Hermione finally got up, smoothing down her messed up hair and crossing the room to grab her bag. She hadn't realised that Cissa had been reading when she had entered otherwise she would have had her little annoyance breakdown quieter. Merlin only knew the teasing she would get over this from the older girl. "It's bloody 'Start-Revising-Bella-Otherwise-I'm-Setting-Your-Broom-On-Fire' Wednesday!"

"What have they done this time? I hope Andi hasn't actually done it this time. Father was quite annoyed when-"

"She did it," Hermione put in before Narcissa yet again recounted the Howler that both Bellatrix and Andromeda had received a few weeks at breakfast," And then Bella set fire to Andi's notes. They're fighting again, I hate it when they fight!"

As if to prove her point, a sharp bang came from downstairs and screams of horror floated up to the dorm room. Hermione flinched and the noise and crashed onto her bed again - hurrying to cover her ears with her pillow.

"Cissa! Make them stop!"

* * *

Hermione didn't know why she was out of her Common Room with the boys.

She had been perfectly happy sitting in the Slytherin Common Room by the big window that looked into the lake, curled up with a book from the library in her lap. Regulus had been sitting on the sofa, laughing loudly with Bellatrix and a few of the members of the Quidditch team. Andromeda had been sitting in front of the fire, hurriedly writing a mind map on the Theory of Animagi and their effects on the witch or wizard in question. Severus hadn't been in the Common Room at all, instead he was in the hospital wing after a particularly vicious hex in the corridors - it hardly seemed to matter that the Marauders held some sort of respect for Hermione (or maybe it was pity? or maybe she was on a no hit list because of who her sister was), Severus was far game to them. Narcissa hadn't been in the Common Room either, traipsing the grounds with her lady friends, Pansy's cousins and Daphne's eldest sister and one of the foul Bulstrode girls.

Hermione would have given anything to be with them right now. Instead, she was walking through the Forbidden Forest with Ron and Harry - not willingly of course. She wasn't entirely sure how they had convinced her to come with them. There was a reason that is was called the _Forbidden_ Forest, after all.

"Boys," She hissed as she scowled at them. Lily had once made a quip during one of their 'sister-bonding weekends' that Harry and Ron were 'Hermione's boys' and she teased her younger sister about which one of them that she would eventually marry. Hermione shot right back that if Harry and Ron were her boys then the Marauders were Lily's boy. Lily hadn't liked that one bit and hadn't brought up the topic again, much to both of their relief.

"BOYS!" She hissed again when she noticed that neither one of them was listening to her - instead walking deeper and deeper into the forest. Ron continued on walking even though Hermione knew that he could hear her. Harry stumbled slightly at how angry she sounded - much like Lily when James was annoying her in the Common Room - but pretended, much like Ron, that he hadn't heard her speak. She hated it when they did that, when they knew that they were in the wrong but still pretended to know what they were meant to be doing.

"Harry James Potter and Ronald Bilius Weasley!" 

Both of them exchanged looks of horror before sheepishly turning around.

"Blimey 'Mione," Ron rubbed his nape nervously," You sound like my mum."

"Well, it's nice that one of is," Hermione snapped, stamping her foot on the ground and levelling her best 'Narcissa Black' glare at them," Now can one of you tell me what the hell we're doing out here?! If you weren't aware, we're breaking about six school rules right now!"

Ron rolled his eyes and Harry shrugged sheepishly. They hadn't really thought that far ahead. They had just heard the Marauders talking about the forest during lunch and they seemed to be fine with venturing into it. It didn't seem fair that they couldn't do the same.

Hermione took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. The knots in her stomach were beginning to form again and she squeezed her hands at her side.

"Hermione?" Harry was always better at picking up on her moods then Ron was (he did have an emotional range of a teaspoon after all). "Are you okay? We can head back if you want?"

"Five minutes," Hermione replied stiffly," I'll stay for five more minutes."

"You're a gem, Hermione." Harry gave her an awkward one armed hug before hurrying to catch up with Ron. Hermione dragged her feet behind them. She didn't like this forest. It certainly wasn't like the forest that the Evans family spent their summers camping in. But, Hermione put that down to this being a magical forest. 

She kept her head down, hand clenched around the wand in her pocket. She hadn't noticed the boys stop nor their panic stricken faces until she had dumped into them.

The troll was huge, towering above the three eleven year olds easily. The smell that emanated from its grey, pebbled skin was putrid and Hermione nearly threw up then and there. It was holding a club made of what looked to be a tree trunk that had been ripped straight up from the ground - roots and branches still attached. It hadn't seen them yet and Hermione grabbed her boys by the back of their collars.

"Slowly," She whispered in a hushed voice," Back away and don't make a sound."

She felt Ron swallow thickly and saw Harry stiffen. Paragraphs that she had read circled in her mind and Hermione desperately tried to recount everything she had heard about Trolls from Bella. It all seemed to be useless at the moment because all she could really remember were the types of Trolls that Bellatrix had word vomited in one of her attempts to revise at ungodly hours in the morning. It was mountain troll, that was for certain but Hermione was unaware of what good that would do her as she hastily stepped back, her gut tightening and her breath picking up slightly until all she could was breath through her nose to stop herself from having a panic attack then and there.

None of them were aware who stepped on the twig but it did have them all freezing when the Troll whirled around and raised its club in the air.

The roar that it let out chilled Hermione to the bone and she hurriedly backed up - dragging the boys with her. Her arms were shaking as she hauled them back into the treeline. She had hoped that under the cover of the trees, they would be able to hide from the creature.

They had no such luck.

The Troll swung its club and took the tops of the trees and bellowed again when it saw the terrified students trembling beneath it.

Ron shakily raised his wand. " _Incendio!"_

Two meagre sparks shot from his wand before disappearing entirely when it hit the thick skin of the Troll - that didn't even seem to notice it. Harry raised his wand as well and Hermione surged forward. She grabbed both of her boys' wrists and forced them down to the side. "Don't!" She hissed, warily keeping an eye on the Troll that had seemingly lost interest in them in favour of swinging his tree trunk at a moth that was fluttering past. "Troll skin is impervious to most spells. We need to back away slowly and carefully!"

"Fat bloody load of good that did!" Ron hissed right back as Harry hastily tucked away his wand.

"Gryffindors," Hermione muttered, rolling her eyes," Ever heard of the phrase 'live to fight another day?' Or are you really convinced that three First Year students should take on a full grown mountain troll by themselves?!"

Ron went red - giving away that that was exactly what he had been thinking. Harry nudged with an elbow, jerking his head towards where the Troll was beginning to search for them again.

Ron and Harry scrambled away quickly and Hermione followed a second later - noting the golden glint around the creature's neck.

Hermione crashed next to the boys in Hagrid's garden, lying on the ground and panting deeply. Harry's hair was sticking to his forehead and Ron was still red faced as Hermione dropped like a stone onto one of Hagrid's pumpkins.

"D'you reckon that's why the forest is forbidden?" Harry, it seemed, was in a good enough mood to make a little joke even if it was poorly received. "Because of the great dirty Troll there?" Ron just nodded wearily.

"You're both idiots!"

"Huh?"

"It was on a chain!" Hermione continued," With a collar around its neck! It's obviously there for a reason!"

"A reason that we're going to find out, right Hermione?" Harry grinned at her as he and Ron exchanged a look.

"I'm a Slytherin," She said simply," Unlike you Gryffindors, I have a sense of self preservation."

"But you're gonna help us anyway?" Ron was grinning at her as well now.

"I hate you both."

"No you don't."


	16. Worry and Research

"Miss Evans," Andromeda said politely when she noticed who was hovering over her table as she studied. While the two sisters didn't look physically similar, they definitely had the same habits.

"Miss Black," Lily replied just as politely as she slipped into the seat opposite the Fifth Year girl. While Andromeda was not the most intimidating of the Black children (with Sirius ranking in dead last and Regulus only a little bit higher than him), she definitely was one of the most difficult to talk to. Bellatrix could fall into easy conversation with people that she respected, Sirius was a prankster and social butterfly and Regulus seemed to be a mix between those two. Narcissa and Andromeda, on the other hand, were closed off and reserved in public and Lily - even if she was Hermione's older sister - just didn't share that ability to converse so freely with purebloods.

"Is there something you needed?" Andi asked as she continued to make note notes for her upcoming Astronomy exam.

"Yes, er, yeah, actually," Lily didn't know why she had an inability to talk to Slytherins that weren't Severus. She didn't know how Hermione did it so easily. Then again, Lily realised with a hint of pride, Hermione had always been a special case.

Andromeda closed her book with a small, unheard huff. She knew - at this point - that she wouldn't be getting any studying done anytime soon. Honestly, it was just like Bella all over again. Lily and Bellatrix were too similar for their own good - Lucius Malfoy's face could attest to that. Andi raised an eyebrow in a prompt to continue and Lily coughed a little at the intense eye contact.

"I'm worried," Lily said before hurriedly elaborating," About Mione."

Andromeda flicked her wand and muttered a spell that Lily didn't quite catch. All of her study material packed into her bag and the girl gave Lily her undivided attention - hands clasped in front of her on the top of the table.

"What about her?" Andromeda couldn't help how quickly she spoke," Is something wrong?"

"How is she eating?" 

"Do you often answer a question with a question?"

"Are you going to answer it?"

"Where was this fire a moment ago?"

"Whatever," Lily rolled her eyes," How is she eating? At dinner and lunch?"

"Well," Andi cast her mind back for a moment before stiffening," Not that good, I suppose? Merlin, how did I miss it?"

"She's getting good at fooling people," Lily replied softly," She does it at home sometimes - sneaking food onto somebody else's plate when they aren't looking and taking small bites when they are. I was hoping that I was wrong."

"About what?" Andromeda asked," Is she...going to have another, you know... _thing?"_

"We just call them a breakdown," Lily said," She doesn't like it when we sugar coat things. In all honesty, I don't think so. We aren't really due one until the end of school-"

"What do you mean due one? Do your Muggle parents not take her to a mind healer or something?" Andromeda winced slightly at her tone. She wouldn't normally say something so rude but she was worried so didn't inwardly scold herself too much.

"She had a therapist - a Muggle mind healer, I guess? - and it helped for a little bit but, you know, we can't get them up here so she'll probably spend the Summer with one. When I say 'due one' I don't mean like, a set time but we - er - kind of see the signs. Sure, she has a few mini ones every now and then but a big one happens a few times a year," Lily explained weakly. She didn't really like people knowing about the inner workings of her family. There was so little privacy at Hogwarts and Lily just wanted to cling to what she could control.

Andromeda deflated as well. "So," She said, tapping her fingers on the table," She isn't due a breakdown but you're still worried. Why?"

"Mione's being a bit," Lily shrugged," Hesitant, lately? I'm just a little worried, I think that she's hiding something. Just please - Andromeda - can you watch over her a bit?"

"I always do," She felt mildly insulted before shaking it off," But I'll be extra sure now. Thank you, Miss Ev- Lily. Thank you, Lily."

* * *

Feeling the wind in her hair was glorious and, if she could, Bellatrix would happily spend the rest of her life up in the air.

Her father - as usual - had been slightly annoyed when she had written to him to explain that Andromeda had destroyed one of her brooms again but had let it slide and sent her another one. 

Quidditch practice had been put on a break for fifteen minutes and Bella was lying back on her broom, hovering in mid air. Flint had them training like mad for their upcoming game against Ravenclaw. Just before Christmas, they had faced off against Ravenclaw and narrowly one with a ten point lead. Gryffindor - on the other hand - were doing way better when they defeated Hufflepuff with a lead of three hundred and twenty to one hundred and ninety.

"You look...relaxed."

Bella didn't open her eyes when she heard Narcissa swoop to a stop next to her. She could practically see her sister, sitting upright on her broom, golden hair pulled back in a sweeping braid and blue eyes sparking in amusement. "I am," Bella replied serenely," Flying is the best."

"Yeah," Narcissa chuckled softly," I guess it is, when I'm not being attacked by Bludgers."

Bellatrix cracked open an eye and grinned wolfishly. "You know that I would never let one of them actually hit you, Cissy."

Narcissa rolled her eyes. The Quaffle was underneath her arm as she peered down at her older sister. "I know," She said," But a reserve Beater might let them hit me."

Bella scoffed at that before sitting up straighter. "As if they would sub in a reserve instead of me." She puffed out her chest in pride.

"They might," Narcissa said," If Andi lights up another one of your brooms."

Bellatrix's good mood dropped in an instant and she scowled at her sister. "She's overreacting."

"Then stop fighting with her."

"No, she started it. I said that I would study - and I do."

"At three in the morning!" Narcissa exclaimed," Andi may be able to sleep through it but I don't appreciate having to be woken up to you screaming about stupid Manticores! Not to mention Hermione! She's started to cover her ears with her pillows and Crookshanks was close to clawing your eyes out last week!"

"You guys...er, wake up for that?" Bellatrix, at least, had the dignity to look sorry for that.

"Yeah?" Narcissa was looking at her like she was stupid. "Bella, please for once in you life, stop being stubborn and study with Andi for once! You are driving me and Hermione up the walls with your arguing and Reggie and Severus keep sneaking out of the Common Room so we have to pick up the pieces of whatever you two have destroyed."

Bellatrix looked like she was going to argue but thought better of it when she noticed Narcissa holding the Quaffle like she was about to throw it in her eldest sister's face. She had played enough matches at home against Cissa to know that when she threw a Quaffle, it hurt to intercept it.

"Fine," She said begrudgingly," But I'm not going to enjoy it!"

Narcissa bit back her smug retort as Flint took to the air again.

"Black and Black! Get your arses over here now! We're running drills!"

* * *

"There you are!" Hermione hissed when the boys finally decided to join her in the library. The pair of them had spent most of the day holed up in Gryffindor tower, hurriedly scrambling to do their homework and had only just managed to finish it all. Hermione grabbed both of them by the wrists and dragged them deeper into the library. They both complained but allowed themselves to be tugged away. "I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier!" She said as she released their hands and pulled out her wand.

They were in front of a fire place that was roaring with crackling purple flames. An ornate mantelpiece made of marble stood over it with a few odd little knickknacks and pocket sized pictures. The human figures in said pictures all smiled and a few waved at the three of them.

"Not trying to be dumb or anything," Ron said," But I am seriously confused."

Hermione didn't answer but rolled up her sleeve and put her arm into the fire - tapping the back of it with her wand four times. Harry hurriedly tugged her back, hand immediately reaching to inspect Hermione's arm but he found no burns. He didn't have the chance to question it either because Ron's exclamation of, "Bloody hell!", had him glancing back at the fireplace. The flames had disappeared and a staircase had opened up under it.

Hermione led the way down confidently - a far cry from when she was anxiously skirting around the edges of the corridor or talking to older students. Torches lit themselves automatically as the troop of First Years walked down the stairs. At the bottom, was a room. Decked out in the blue and bronze of Ravenclaw house, the walls held rows upon rows of bookshelves and cabinets. Another fireplace was at the far end of the room, surrounded by three armchairs in Ravenclaw colours as well.

"Bloody hell," Ron said in slight awe as he looked around, eye wide and unblinking," How the hell did you find this place then? No offence her 'Mione, but you aren't really the most adventurous when it comes to exploring the castle."

"Your brothers," Hermione replied with a shrug, already rifling through the bookcases in search of something.

"Fred and George?" Ron asked in shock," They come to the library?"

"Yeah?" Hermione was only half listening as she browsed the shelves.

"Blimey," Ron muttered low enough for only Harry to hear him," I had no idea that they could read."

Hermione hadn't heard as she plucked books off a shelf and settled on one of the armchairs. Both of her boys scrambled after her, seating themselves on the other chairs available.

"Right, er," Harry said in confusion," Where are we exactly and, well, what are we looking for?"

"Oh, right," Hermione didn't look up from her book as she rifled through her pockets and brought out a piece of parchment," Boys, welcome to the Room of Wisdom." She accompanied her words with an odd flourish that had both boys wondering if it was a Muggle thing.

"Huh?"

"Basically, long story short, rumour has it that each of the Founders made a secret little room. This is Rowena Ravenclaw's - the bookshelves refill to do with what you need to learn or what you want to learn."

"Right," Harry was going to pretend that all of this was making sense," And we are here because...?"

"It's the best place find what we need," She showed them all the parchment that she drew on," I have near perfect memory - Muggles would call it photographic - so I managed to notice that chain thing that the Troll was wearing? Yeah, that - it was attached to a collar which had a symbol on it. That symbol." She pointed to what she had scrawled onto the parchment. It looked a bit complicated and just staring at it made Harry's head hurt "Or." Hermione corrected sheepishly," Something similar to it."

"Right," Ron nodded wearily," So...what's up with the rune book?"

"Lily."

"Lily? As in Lily Evans? Your sister?"

"Yeah," Hermione look a bit sheepish again," She mentioned Dorcas was complaining about ancient runes homework and I kind of...connected a few dots. Listen right," She hurriedly said before she lost their interest or worse, they laughed at her," I know that it sounds completely mad but-"

"It doesn't," Harry said quickly. Over the months they spent together, he had gotten quite good at working out the telltale signs of Hermione spiralling.

"Yeah," Ron agreed just as swiftly," If anybody but you were telling us this, I would think they were barmy but I trust you 'Mione. You've never steered as wrong."

She flashed them both a grateful smile before continuing. "If you guys want to explore what the Troll is guarding then we need a way to distract it. Now, I borrowed one of Bella's Care for Creatures book and looked up everything on Trolls that I could find. I came to the exact same conclusion."

"Which is?" Ron prompted.

"Mountain Trolls are dumber than rocks and have the attention span of a child so a distraction is out of the question."

"Right," Harry coughed slightly," I'm still kind of confused about the rune book though."

"So," Hermione looked a little proud of herself now, slowly gaining a bit more confidence from her slight spiral earlier," I figured the best thing to do to get passed it would either sneak past or work out a way to unlock the collar - which is why I'm trying to work out the rune sequence. But I, er, can't get it done without help. Would you two mind-"

"I'm in," Ron said quickly and grabbed a book, as did Harry.

They worked in silence for a while as the flames crackled in the background. Each of them kept coming up empty each time and it was slightly infuriating.

"Tell you what though," Ron said one hour in," It'd be amazing if we could sneak past it. But we'd need an invisibility cloak or something- Harry? You alright?"

"I have an invisibility cloak," Harry said slowly.

"What?" Hermione snapped her book shut. "They're supposed to be really rare!"

"Yeah," Harry ran a hand through his hair," Well, it's James' really but I think that I can nick it?"

"Harry, mate," Ron said in awe," Your family is bloody amazing."


	17. Preparations

Harry glanced around the Common Room quickly before slipping up the stairs. He walked past the first year dorms quickly then the second year dorms before finally reaching James' dorm room. He looked around for any witnesses before slipping inside. He had been inside of his brother's dorm room many times and he could literally recite where everything was in his sleep. Harry knew that if their mother was at Hogwarts then she would go off on one about how messy James and the other Marauders were. James, himself, would call the mess 'organised chaos'.

Harry banished all thought of his older brother from his mind as he slipped in through the door. James and Sirius were both downstairs in the common room, being suitably distracted by Ron asking them about all manners of pranks that the boys had been rumoured to have executed - usually it was between them and the Weasley twins. This plan of their's would only work if James and Sirius didn't come up to their dorm so Harry prayed to magic itself that Ron had come up with a good excuse to keep the third years at bay. Harry only needed five minutes or so but there was no telling how quickly both boys could get up to their room when they wanted to.

Harry padded straight to James' side of the room, falling onto his knees and rummaging through his brother's trunk. He threw books to the floor and James' pile of clothes seemed to be infinite.

"What're you doing, Harry?"

Harry jumped out of his skin at the voice and turned around in horror. Sitting on the window ledge, was Remus. He had a chocolate bar halfway towards his mouth and was watching the First Year in an odd mixture of confusion and curiosity.

"I, er- Well..." Harry wasn't sure how he was supposed to respond. In his head, he scolded himself. He should have known better than to just assume that James' dorm would be empty but, truthfully, he thought that he had only needed to worry about his brother and Sirius. It had completely slipped his mind that Remus and Peter also shared the room.

"Because," Remus said after biting off a bit of chocolate," It looks to me like you're looking for something in James' trunk. Perhaps...his invisibility cloak?"

Harry's blush told the werewolf all that he needed to know. "I, well, you see Remus," Harry spluttered out. He hadn't thought of a cover story to use if he got caught. "Please don't tell anybody?"

Remus raked his eyes over the boy - taking in his awkward smile and hopeful smile.

"Why do you need it?" He asked.

"Please," Harry said," That's er, I can't tell you Remus but I really need it!" 

"Is it a matter of life and death?" Remus asked. He was reminded strikingly of James as Harry stood there, a hand reaching up to his hair to run through it nervously. Of course, Remus knew that he shouldn't have been surprised about the similarities between James and Harry but it still struck him. Harry and James were two very distinct people. While James was all about being popular and making people laugh, Harry would much rather stay in the shadows with his close knit circle of friends.

"It could be," Harry said. That was something else that differed between the brothers. James would often tell little white lies as to not upset or worry Remus (especially when it was the runup to a full moon) but Harry was honest - brutally honest to a fault. Remus, however, appreciated it nonetheless.

"I won't tell you to not do what you're planning to do," Remus sighed, looking out of the window," But if it gets too dangerous - get out of there. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Remus," Harry said," Thank you."

"The cloak is under his bed," Remus said, turning away," Take it, I didn't see anything."

* * *

Andromeda sat in the library, her quill absentmindedly tapped against the practice OWL paper that she was working on. For the life of her, she couldn't remember which of these aquatic creatures were considered dark. It was the last question on last year's Defence Against the Dark Arts paper and Andromeda couldn't help but stare at it. Magical Creatures had never be her strongest suit - Andi much preferred working on Charms, Healing Charms if she were to be specific.

"It's a Grindylow," Bellatrix said in ways of greeting.

Andromeda glanced at her in shock before narrowing her eyes suspiciously. Her sister had a habit of leading her away from the actual answer to questions in class.

"Check your textbook if you don't trust me," Bella said as she dumped her bag on the floor and discarded her robes so she was just sitting in her school skirt and white blouse," But I am right. We did it for revision in Care of Magical Creatures. I know that I'm right, Andi." Bellatrix kicked her feet up so they were resting on the last available seat around the table and sent a frost Narcissa-like glare towards a fourth year who had attempted to sit there. The student hurried away quickly and Bellatrix allowed a self-satisfied grin to make its way onto her face at the retreat.

"Fine," Andromeda conceded," But what are you doing here?"

"Studying," Was the response that her older sister gave to her like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ar-Are you being serious, Bella?" Andi asked. She couldn't help the shock that leaked into her tone and she reached forward, pressing the back of her hand on her older sister's forehead - checking for a fever or anything that proved why Bellatrix was acting so out of the ordinary.

"Yes I'm being bloody serious!" Bellatrix pushed her sister's hand away as she got out the heavy Charms textbook that was waiting in her bag. "Now, stop being so shocked and bloody help me with these questions. What the bloody hell is the difference between the door opening charm and the door unlocking charm?!"

* * *

Hermione shouldered her bag as she left the Common Room. Her friends were mostly busy for the day. Andromeda and Bellatrix were holed up in their dorm room, finally studying together in peace. Narcissa had disappeared as soon as she had eaten breakfast, muttering about getting a detention for something that wasn't her fault. Severus and Reggie had left for the dungeons to make more potions for their business. Daphne and Pansy hadn't woken up yet so Hermione was alone as she headed up the stone staircase towards the library.

It was a Saturday was the corridors were mostly silent and deserted - giving Hermione a rare solace to collect her mostly erratic thoughts.

Harry and Ron had been adamant that they wanted to investigate what was behind the Troll, despite Hermione's warnings and, deep down, she found herself curious as well. She sighed as she leapt up the last two steps and turned the corner. She had always had a good self preservation streak when she was younger, knowing when she should continue pushing somebody or make an orderly retreat but, this time, Hermione wondered if her self preservation had disappeared in the face of such an odd mystery.

"Hermione!"

She snapped out of her thoughts suddenly when she came face to face with two smiling Gryffindors. Well...Marlene was smiling and Mary was rolling her eyes fondly at the pair of them.

"W-What...?" Hermione managed to get out as her hand was grabbed by Marlene and pulled along the corridor. The Gryffindor chattered the whole way and Hermione didn't even have time to ask where she was going until the came to a small alcove.

"Sorry about her," Mary offered up an apology while Marlene gasped dramatically and rested a hand on her heart," Lily is waiting for you." She paused. "Actually, I don't know we didn't just say that in the first place."

"It's, er, okay," Hermione said awkwardly. It was always awkward around Lily's friends. She wasn't really close to them and Marlene could be very overbearing sometimes when she would descend on Hermione in the corridors between classes just to give her a tight hug and coo about how cute she was.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked as soon as she stepped into the alcove. She checked Hermione over, moving her sister's face to the side.

"I'm fine, Lils," Hermione said, pushing away Lily's hands and rolling her eyes mentally at her sister's overprotective nature," Why? Is something wrong?"

Lily didn't answer the question - just shot back with her own. "You know that you can tell me anything, right?"

For a brief second, Hermione was worried that Lily knew about the troll, knew what Harry, Ron and Hermione were planning to do. Hermione searched her eyes for that knowing glint they got sometimes but found nothing of the sought. Mentally, she let out a long sigh of relief at Lily's lack of knowledge. No doubt if the older girl knew, then she would demand to come with the Trio or - worse - she would inform Andromeda of what was going on and the pair of them would demand to come with. Neither of those outcomes were wanted.

"I'm fine," Hermione said again, pulling Lily into a tight hug.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Lily pulled away and assessed her sister before nodding. She placed a kiss atop Hermione's head before, finally, choosing to believe her sister's words.

"Okay," She said," I just needed to check. I'll meet you in the library tomorrow?"

"Of course."

As Lily left, she had to quickly dodge out of the way as Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley came running down the corridor. She rolled her eyes slightly as the pair of them came bounding towards Hermione. She completely missed what Harry said as she walked away.

"We've got it!"


	18. Sneaking

The night that they chose to check on the Troll again was the night before the last of the OWL and NEWT exams. The three of them considered going earlier but decided not to when they were suddenly swamped with so much work that they could practically swim in it.

Hermione stole a sneaky glance to her left as she sat in her dorm room. The curtains to her bed were drawn back so she could check her surroundings and her blankets were bunched up at the bottom of her bed, slightly resting on her ankles. She was constantly checking the clock and using the grounding exercises that she had learnt from her therapist last year to make sure that she didn't chicken out at the last minute. A book was resting on her legs as Hermione passively glanced over it - making a show of still reading as Bellatrix and Andromeda bustled about the room.

Bella had her Charms textbook levitating in front of her as she finished tying up her hair and buttoning up her pyjama shirt. On the bed next to her, Andromeda was checking over her notes for the last exam that the pair had for tomorrow. Both of them were suitably stressed and Hermione felt a bit guilty at sneaking out under the cover of the night but resolved herself with the idea that she would be back before they had even realised that she was gone.

Her eyes swept over the room again. Narcissa had gone to bed early, closing the curtains to her bed with the excuse that she was terribly tired and was practically falling asleep where she stood. Bellatrix had scoffed under her breath and muttered to Hermione that it probably had something to do with Narcissa's secret boyfriend and their equally secret make out sessions. Andromeda, upon hearing Bella gossiping again, whacked her older sister over the head with a rolled up version of the Daily Prophet.

"Mia," Andi said softly from where she slid into her bed, already untying the curtains," Make sure that you extinguish that candle in an hour. You need your rest."

"So do you and Bella," Hermione teased back, a smile on her face as she watched Bellatrix stifle her laugh as she closed her own curtains," You two have your last OWL tomorrow. You need more rest than I do."

Andromeda rolled her eyes before fixing Hermione with a fond smile and bidding her goodnight as she pulled her curtains closed. 

Hermione blew out her candle a few minutes later but sat in her bed for another hour before she checked the room again. Her footsteps were light against the stone as she peeked around the room. Satisfied that all three of her roommates were asleep, she hastily tugged on some warmer clothes and wrapped her scarf tightly around her neck before pulling on the thick dragon hide boots that Regulus had gotten her for Christmas.

The fireplace in the Common Room flickered into light as Hermione made her way through the area.

She checked behind her one last time before she slipped into the darkened corridors of the school.

* * *

The Troll was as horrific as the first time Hermione had seen it - if not more so as she fully looked at it. Bellatrix's Magical Creatures books certainly didn't fully show just how horrifying Trolls truly looked and it certainly hadn't talked about the smell either. Hermione was sure that she would have nightmares about the smell alone...if having nightmares about smells was possible, of course. She distracted herself from the boy's chatter with that thought and resolved herself to research it when she got home for the Summer - something told her that the Hogwarts Library would not have research studies about it.

The boys had been standing in the shadows at the entrance of the Forbidden Forest when Hermione had arrived. She had almost laughed at that. It was probably going to be the only time that they were going to be early for anything. 

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Harry asked as they all trekked through the forest together. He was always the most perceptive between him and Ron and Hermione shouldn't have been surprised that he picked up on her mood.

"Yeah, Mione," Ron managed to pick up the atmosphere as well, turning around from where he was walking ahead of the pair - almost tripping over some roots," We can just head back. We don't mind at all. To tell you the truth, I don't really want to do this if you aren't comfortable with it."

Hermione shook her head, the knots in her stomach seemed to unravel in an instant at the support she was being shown.

"I'm fine," She said with a smile, pulling both of her boys in for a hug before pulling away," Come on - I want to at least be back at school before the sun comes up. I don't fancy having to explain to Andi where I've been."

Harry and Ron nodded as the cloak was thrown over the three of them. It was a little cramped with all three of them there and Hermione was glad that they were all still quite small so the bottom of the cloak still covered their feet. She had no idea how James and his friends managed to sneak around under it all of the time. Those four grew like weeds and Hermione was sure that the cloak was too small to cover them all.

"Ready?" She asked her boys when they all stopped in front of the clearing where the troll was waiting.

"Ready," Harry repeated with a nod," Ron?"

"I'm ready, mate."

They all smiled at each other before shuffling into the clearing.

The Troll was, thankfully, sleeping when the three of them arrived. It was slumped over a boulder, grumbling under its breath as a bubble of snot emerged from its nose as it snored. Ron gagged at the display, going a horrible shade of green and covering his mouth. Hermione knew that she didn't like any better, nose wrinkled up in disgust when she caught a whiff of what it smelt like. Harry, out of all of them, seemed to be doing the best but - at the same time - he looked a bit sickly as well.

"Bloody hell," Ron managed to get out as they passed the Troll slowly, hand over his mouth," You'd think that Trolls would have a bad sense of smell with all of the snot in there, but no!"

Hermione paled, stilling slightly.

"What?" Ron asked.

"What did you just say about a Troll's sense of smell?"

"Er, just that its good but you wouldn't think so because of all of the- Oh."

The thundering snores had stopped ringing in the trio's ears and they all exchanged a look of horror before glancing through the translucent material of the invisibility cloak. The Troll blinked once, hands moving up to rub its tired eyes before sitting upwards. It took a cursory glance over the area, reaching to the side and grabbing its club - rubbing its head using it. It sniffed the air before whipping its head around to face the trio - dark eyes zeroing in on them even though they were all still hidden under the cloak.

Hermione reacted a second before it was too late. She had no idea how she did it, just a small nagging in the back of her brain and she grabbed both of her boys' arms and tugged them down just as the Troll swung its club in the air - narrowly missing where the three of them had been standing.

"Maybe...we should head back now," Harry said, eyeing the Troll warily when the club sailed into a nearby tree, causing it to crash into the ground.

"Yeah," Ron breathed out, panting slightly.

Hermione hauled the boys up again and they hurriedly shuffled back the way that they had came...Only to have the Troll block their path, still blindly searching for the trio that were hidden under the cloak.

"Other way!" Ron hissed at his shell shocked friends as he turned around.

As they ran, not entirely sure how they were going to get out, Hermione managed to survey her surroundings. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her breathing sounded ragged in her ears - like she had just run a marathon with no water. She felt a little lightheaded as they hurried to the other side of the clearing. Even in the darkness she could see the way that the trees wrapped and twisted around to form an unnatural funnel neck that all but corralled the three of them through the bottleneck. 

Just as they passed through it, the wood twisted and moulded around the entrance, turning and tightening into a barrier that even the Troll couldn't break down.

"Bloody hell," Ron breathed before smiling," We just survived a Troll attack!"

Harry grinned at him, pulling the cloak off of the three of them before both of them turned to inspect the wall that had been erected between them and the Troll.

"Boys," Hermione said in shock as she checked her surroundings. While the pair of them had begun a mini celebration, Hermione had opted to see where they had ended up. "I think that we may have stumbled across something that we shouldn't have."


	19. Bark and Roots

The new clearing that they had arrived in (trapped in, Hermione scolded herself when she noticed that there only means of escape was shut behind them) was barricaded by trees. They were the same trees that had twisted and wrapped their trunks to close the opening that the trio had run through. Hermione couldn't even see the forest floor anymore because the lumpy roots of those same trees were above ground, twisting and wrapping around each other before burying into the earth again.

"Bloody hell," Ron said as he glanced around the clearing, taking careful steps so he didn't step on any of the roots," What the hell is this place?"

"I'm not too sure," Harry said as he followed his friend, scrunching up the invisibility cloak and shoving it into his pocket," Hermione? Any ideas?"

"Shrivelfig trees," She replied, moving across the area and knocking on the trunk of the tree. A resounding thump resonated from it.

"And for those of us that didn't pay attention to Herbology?" Ron asked, his face a little red at having to ask.

Hermione tapped one of the tree trunks nearby again before pointing up to the bright purple fruit that was growing from the foliage. "That's a Shrivelfig," She said softly, still slightly wary in case the Troll managed to break down the barrier behind them. "Which makes these, Shrivelfig trees. The bark is impenetrable to nearly all spells and the roots are reported to have minds of their own."

"Minds of their own?" Ron echoed as he cautiously stepped over the roots towards where Hermione was standing," Why'd they need that?"

Harry had already made his way across to the other side of the enclosed space, cautiously tapping on the wooden barrier like Hermione had done to the tree trunks. They made the same thumping sound.

"Shrivelfig trees are both carnivore and herbivore - omnivore, I suppose, if we want to get technical. The tree trunks are hollow so when the roots catch something, they can drag it into the trunk and digest it - aggressively," Hermione explained. She took her eyes off of Ron for a second and looked up at the sky - the trees had formed a roof on top of them with only the slightest patches of moonlight peaking through the gabs in the foliage. But, just her cursory glance away from her friend for a few seconds was enough time for something to go wrong.

Ron took a wrong step, his shoe slightly pressing onto a dormant root. It wrapped itself around Ron's ankle and tugged at him. He went flying into the air, dangling with the root wrapped around his foot before it came crashing back down onto the ground. He screamed as it began to drag him back to one of the tree trunks. Hermione had gone still for a moment before hurriedly dipping her hand to reach into her pocket.

" _Flipendo_!" She shrieked, trying to ignore the way that her voice shook as she carefully dashed to where Ron was being dragged. The root recoiled back from the spell, letting go of Ron in the process before slumping back down onto the ground, immobile once again.

"Bloody hell," Ron gasped as Hermione helped him up," You weren't kidding - aggressive doesn't even begin to cover it."

Harry hovered nearby, rocking on the balls of his feet. "Guys," He said," I think that I've found a way out."

"Blimey, mate," Ron said as he dusted off his clothes and allowed Hermione to check him over for injuries," You work fast. Where is it?" He glanced around the area in the hopes of seeing it but found nothing of the sort.

Harry rubbed his nape - an energy burning quirk that Hermione had seen him do whenever he was a bit nervous. "It's...er, complicated?" He offered up before carefully stepping back to where he had come from. "I'll show you."

They ended up on the other side of the room than the one that they had arrived in. He knocked on the wood in front of him. "It's here," He said.

"Really?" Hermione said as she inspected it," How do you know?"

"Ron."

"Huh? What d'you mean, me?" Ron asked as he smoothed out his clothes and shot his friend a confused look. "I didn't do anything!"

"It was when you got, er, caught," Harry replied," In the roots - this part of the wall completely disappeared. It closed up again when Mione got you free though."

In sync, they all looked over to where Harry was pointing.

"Well then," Ron said," We know what we need to do!"

"We do?" Harry asked.

"Of course! Hey, Mione, d'you have anything that we can use for the roots to grab onto?"

Hermione shrugged, rooting through her pockets. "No," She said when she came back empty handed," Harry?"

He shook his head before glancing around. "Do you reckon that we can get it to grab a stone or something?"

He and Ron fervently searched the ground for anything loose that they could give the root while Hermione leaned against the wall. She could vaguely hear the Troll thudding on the wall on the opposite side of the room and realised with an annoyed twinge that they had no chance of going back the way that they had came.

"Boys," She said softly. They didn't seem to be listening as they hurriedly searched for something to use. "Boys!" She tried again but they still didn't listen. Her hand shook as she clutched her wand before shooting sparks out of it. "BOYS!" 

That got there attention and they froze to look at her. "It won't work," She said, sitting on the ground.

"Huh?" Ron asked," What do you mean it won't work?!"

"It won't work," Hermione said again," Because the roots of the trees can only pick up a food source - they have an innate ability to tell if something is food or not."

Ron stopped searching and slumped down next to Hermione, leaning back against the wall that was keeping them locked in. Harry sat on her other side, leaning his head back in a way that caused his hair to accidentally cover his eyes.

"Say, Hermione?" Ron asked twenty or so minutes into the trio's silent resignation," You know with the roots, like, are they the same as the tree bark?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione, for her part, was glad that she hadn't dissolved into a sudden panic attack at the thought of being trapped. She may not have been scared of tight spaces but her mind had a funny way of building things up in her mind until they were so overwhelming that she had no choice but to think of them.

"Like, I mean, you said that Shrivelfig bark is impervious to spells, right? Are the roots the same?" Ron continued.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't think so..." She desperately tried to grasp at the memories from Herbology. "Actually, no - they're not. I think Professor Sprout said that they're the weakest part of the tree. Why?"

"Excellent," Ron stood up with a smile and pulled both Harry and Hermione onto their feet," Let's do this!"

"I'm not...I'm not following in the slightest," Harry confessed," Mione, what is he going on about?"

"I wish I could tell you."

Ron just grinned at them before stepping back and stamping on one of the roots. It grabbed him easily and had him sky high in seconds.

"RON!" Both Hermione and Harry yelled, running forward.

Ron, to his credit, didn't look the least bit scared.

"Use a freezing charm!" He yelled before yelping slightly when the roots suddenly shot up high.

" _Petrificus Totalus_!" Harry and Hermione both cried - surprising themselves at how in sync they were. Of course, this was hardly the time for celebration.

The root froze in place and Ron gave them both a thumbs up as the bark door slid open.

"Ron, I don't know-" Hermione began before being interrupted.

"Hermione," Ron said with an odd sort of conviction in his voice that Hermione had never heard before," Go! You and Harry need to get out of here! Find the teachers, get help! I'll be fine!"

"The spell will wear off eventually!" Hermione said, teeth worrying her bottom lip.

"Then you better be quick!" Ron yelled, back to being his usual goofy self in seconds.

"Hermione," Harry took her arm," He's right - it's our best shot."

Hermione looked between her friends, took a steadying breath before nodding. 

"We'll be back with help," She vowed before slipping through the now open door.


	20. Charmed Frost

As soon as they crossed the door, it slid shut immediately.

Harry and Hermione turned around in shock but weren't as shocked as they should have been.

The room that they found themselves in, was not unlike the room with the trees. Only this times, there were no roots on the ground. It was just a thick wall of...something that Hermione didn't know and wooden logs scattered around the area. Hermione glanced at the other side of the room - where one part of the wall was a slightly different colour to the rest of it. That was their way out then - Hermione nudged Harry and told him the same.

But, while he nodded, Harry's attention was elsewhere.

Namely, a drawing in chalk.

Two triangles were superimposed on the ground - one of them a little higher than the others. On the outside edges, were runes scrawled deep into the ground.

Harry took a step forward to inspect it, crouching down as he did so - one foot already hovering to enter the chalk pattern.

"Don't step into it!" Hermione said quickly, grabbing Harry by the arm and quickly pulling him away from the edge of the chalk as it crackled with magic.

"What?" Harry said wildly as he fell back into his friend," Why? Is it dangerous?"

"Maybe," Hermione said as she grabbed one of the pieces of wood that had been scattered onto the floor," I don't know yet."

She threw the wood into the chalk pattern. At first, nothing happened and Hermione wondered if maybe she was wrong but, then, a few seconds later the triangles started to take effect. Both of them watched as frost began to take shape upon the wood log. It crept along the outside of the log before, in a minute later, it shattered completely into icy shards.

Harry took another step back from the edge of the triangles. "What is that?" He asked, still staring at where the log had been reduced to broken shard of ice.

"It's a Charms triangle," Hermione said as she hurriedly gathered up the rest of the wood that was scattered around. Harry helped her although he had no idea what she was planning.

"Didn't we learn about them at Easter?" He asked.

"Yeah...you don't remember them in the slightest - do you?"

"Nope."

"Okay, so basically," Hermione knew that she had started to ramble and usually, she would cut herself off but, at this point, it was either rambling or having a panic attack - the rambling was the lesser of the two options," This is specifically, a Grippo the Deceiver Charms Triangle. Back in the old days, wizards and witches didn't understand how to craft wands so they used symbols instead. Grippo the Deceiver found that if you use a triangle - one of the strongest known shapes - as a base while surrounding it with certain runes, it boosts the power of the Charm. Following?"

Harry nodded as he finished piling the wood into a pile. "Right," He said, nodding," What does this one do?"

"From what we witnessed." Hermione's knee began to bounce," I reckon its a freezing Charm - specifically an elemental freeze rather than a mental or physical one. See those runes?" She pointed out the ones that ran along the base line. "Those have connotations of Winter and nature - hence the Charm's elemental allegiance."

Harry nodded. "So," He said," Because its got an elemental allegiance - that's what prompts the ice?"

"Yeah," Hermione agreed.

"So, what does those runes mean?"

"Sadly," Hermione's teeth worried her bottom lip. "I have no idea. I only know about the winter ones because its covered in one of Andromeda's old Runes textbooks. None of the others have been covered yet."

"Why don't we test it out?" Harry asked grabbing one of the flimsier wood logs - throwing it onto the triangles. The ice on this one formed quicker than the other and it exploded in less time. They tried another log - a thicker one this time - and the same thing happened, only taking a little longer this time. For every log that they threw, the door on the opposite side of the room slid open. But each and every time that they ran for it, it would slide closed just as they were about to go through. They timed one of the freezing logs and it took thirty minutes but, as they attempted to get to the other end of the corridor, it just seemed to get longer and longer until the log shattered and the door swung shut.

The puzzle was clear though and many times, Harry and Hermione attempted to throw more than one log onto the triangles but it just caused the same result as before.

"Hey," Harry said as he sat down at Hermione's side after they had used up all of their logs. Hermione was attempting to decode the remaining runes but wasn't having much luck. In the back of her mind, she wondered what time it was, if Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa had woken up to find her bed empty - she wondered if they would think she had gone to the library early. She wondered if they were worried, if they would care if she never came back - her sense of time in these rooms were so skewed and her head was pounding slightly. 

"Yeah?" She replied absentmindedly, blinking to clear away her intrusive thoughts - this wasn't a good time to have a downward spiral.

"Have you worked out anything?"

Hermione hummed and pointed at the runes on the left side. "Those ones...I think that they're a conversion rate." At Harry's confused look, she elaborated," Andi told me about them once - conversions to do with time and material specifically. Different materials take longer and shorter times to freeze over."

"Such as?"

"As with all magic," Hermione continued, staring at the chalk Charms triangle in front of her," Doing it to human flesh takes longer and will be slower while another material-"

"Like wood."

"Yeah - like wood, will take a shorter time."

"So...how long did it take for our biggest piece to freeze over?"

"Forty-five minutes," Hermione sighed," Why?"

"Could it be possible that the reason we can't get to the door is because the triangle needs a different material to fully activate and counteract whatever spell is making the room longer?"

"I suppose..."

Harry stood up suddenly and, without warning, stepped into the circle.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled.

"Don't step in!" Harry said quickly," By your estimates - how longer have I got before I completely freeze over?"

"Er, Harry - I don't know...Why...How - Harry please, no."

"Hermione," He said," Breathe, please. In, out. In, out."

Hermione followed his breathing before she nodded. "Given the fact that I'm not entirely sure of the conversion rates...two hours, give or take."

Harry nodded. "I'll be fine, Hermione," He said, reaching out to pull her into a tight hug - careful to make sure that she didn't step into the triangle - even as frost slowly but surely started to form on his foot," Besides - you're our best chance at getting out of here."

"Harry-"

"For once, Hermione," Harry said," Be a little selfish. Get out of here, get help. Me and Ron will be fine."

"Ron and _I_ will be fine," Hermione corrected even as her hands trembled slightly.

Harry's lips quirked into a smile as he let go of her. The door had swung open a while ago, waiting for Hermione to step through.

"I'll be back," Hermione said as she stepped away," I promise - I'll come back with help."


	21. The Final Room

Hermione winced slightly as she entered the room. As she expected, the door swung shut behind her and her only chance of staying with her last companion had disappeared. Unlike the previous room, this one was made of stone. The braziers that hung on the wall leapt to life with a flickering red flame - a crimson flame, Hermione noticed with a twinge. Her footsteps echoed around the area as she looked around.

There was nothing overly special about the surrounding area...nothing but...

Her eyes zeroed in on the centre of the room. Atop a raised platform was a rock.

Nothing more.

Nothing less.

Just a rock.

It was bathed in an odd sort of dark green light and Hermione wasn't sure where it was coming from.

She took a few steps towards it before she felt something tap on her shoulder.

"Lily?!" She demanded.

* * *

Her sister stood behind her, a smile on her face and confusion in her green eyes. "Where are you going, Hermione?" She asked," The Gryffindor Dorms are this way!"

Hermione reeled back in shock, eyes darting around the area. She was standing in the lower levels of Hogwarts with Lily. Dorcas, Mary and Marlene were heading up the stairs towards the Great Hall.

"Lily? What are you talking about?" Hermione asked. Her memories felt like a fog as she tried to remember where she had been. All she could remember was being with Ron and Harry and looking at the stonework.

"Are you okay, Mione?" Lily asked, reaching forward to check her sister's temperature," Are you feeling alright?"

"Er...yeah, sorry, Lils, my mind has been all over today. What are we doing?" She couldn't help but feel like something was wrong but, as she checked her surroundings, everything was as it was meant to be. 

"Wow," Lily laughed, head thrown back as she wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders and guided her sister up the stairs," You're really out of it, aren't you? Come on, let's get changed and head up for dinner!"

Hermione nodded, allowing herself to be guided away as she loosened her Gryffindor tie. She froze suddenly and Lily stopped as well. She vaguely heard her sister calling her name as she stared in horror at the Gryffindor tie around her neck. She hastily pulled it off and inspected it. Her brow wrinkled in confusion as to why she was shocked at wearing it. She had been a Gryffindor for the entire year - had been a Gryffindor even since she had taken up the Sorting Hat's offer of putting her in the same house as her sister. 

She chose to be in Gryffindor.

"Watch it Evans!" Somebody snarled from behind.

Hermione and Lily whipped around to come face to face with Bellatrix Black - who was sporting an ugly sneer at the pair of them. 

Hermione had no idea why she was happy to see Bellatrix - somebody who had hated her from the moment that she had arrived at Hogwarts. Bellatrix Black was a nasty, foul, bully who Hermione hated with her entire being.

"Piss off Black!" Lily hissed back," Don't you have Lestrange's boots to be licking or something?!"

Bellatrix muttered something under her breath before shoving past the two sisters.

"Nasty piece of work, isn't she?" Lily sneered to Bellatrix's back.

"Bella's great," Hermione said before she had even realised what she had said.

"Huh?" Lily asked," Hermione what are you going on about? This is Bellatrix Black we're talking about!"

"Bella's great," Hermione repeated," And so's Cissa and Andi." She looked up at her sister. "They're awesome."

She reached out to touch Lily's shoulder only to find her hand go straight through it.

* * *

"Hermione!"

She whirled around suddenly, grabbing her backpack and shrugging on her school blazer.

"Yeah," She said as she skidded down the stairs," What's up?"

She found Petunia in the kitchen, grabbing some food from the fridge. "Mum and Dad had already left for the day. How are you feeling?"

"About what?" Hermione asked, making herself a bowl of cereal. She looked at the pictures that were pinned up on the fridge as she worked. It was of the whole family. Mum, Dad, Petunia and Hermione - each of them smiling at the camera. There were quite a few of Petunia and Hermione together - Petunia holding baby Hermione, playing in the garden together, laughing at the dinner table during Christmas.

"About your first day at Cokeworth Secondary?" Petunia teased, helping her sister grab the cereal from the top shelf.

"Oh right, yeah, I guess I'm excited," Hermione replied absentmindedly. She plucked one of the pictures off of the fridge and stared at it, brow wrinkled. "Hey, Petunia? Where's Lily?"

"Lily?" Petunia echoed," Who's Lily?"

Hermione blinked a few times, putting the picture back on the fridge before shaking her head. "Sorry, forget I said anything - the nerves are probably going to start kicking in soon."

They ate breakfast in silence or, rather, Hermione ate breakfast in silence. Petunia chattered away, explaining every little part of Hermione's new school while her sister continued to stare in confusion at the pictures on the fridge.

"Seriously, Petunia," She said," Where's Lily?"

"Lily? Lily who?" Petunia asked," Are you sure that you're feeling okay?"

"Lily, as in our sister? Lily Evans! I'm serious, Petunia, where is she?"

Petunia looked at her in confusion, reaching out to check her temperature only Hermione pulled away quickly - her chair falling over in the process.

"We don't have a sister, Hermione - least of all one called Lily."

"No," Hermione murmured," No."

"Hermione? Are you okay? Do you want me to call Mum and Dad?"

"NO!" She screamed, curling in on herself in a tiny ball on the kitchen floor.

* * *

"Hey," A girl said softly," Are you okay?"

Hermione looked up suddenly and was greeted with the smiling face of another girl. She looked badly beaten up, cuts on her face and bruises all over. Bushy hair was pulled up into a ponytail although some of it had escaped and was framing her face.

"Can you tell me your name?"

A bang shook the school.

"Hermione," She said finally, a second or two after the room stopped shaking.

"What a coincidence - I'm Hermione too. Hermione Granger, to be exact and you?" The girl whipped around suddenly and shot a spell at an oncoming Death Eater.

"Hermione Evans," She replied," What's going on?"

"The war," The other Hermione said," Come on, little Ravenclaw, we've got to get you out of here. You can't be older than First Year - how did you even get back into the castle?"

"I..er," Hermione struggled to talk. Her brain felt like mush and her limbs felt heavy as the other Hermione guided her through intense spell fire to duck under an upturned school desk. "I never left."

The other Hermione hummed lightly at the information, jumping up and shooting another spell. "Come on," She said," Quickly - we need to get you out of here."

"HERMIONE!" 

Both of them turned around and Hermione Evans watched as two boys fought their ways through the battle towards. One of them looked like Ron - an older version of course, he couldn't have been older than a seventh year - and the other looked like Harry, only this one had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"Hey boys," The other Hermione said," We need to get little Hermione out of here."

"Little Hermione?" The ginger boy echoed, returning the spell of a beaten up looking Death Eater.

"Yes, Ronald," The other Hermione explained," I'm big Hermione, this is little Hermione - nobody got her evacuated out. We need to get her to the other first years."

"Let's hurry up then," The black haired boy said as he helped Hermione to her feet," Come on then, little Hermione."

Hermione followed after them. They ducked and weaved around spells that blew up pieces of the school and, as they crouched down, two things clattered from the black haired boy's pocket. One of them was a snitch, and from the snitch, a rock fell out.

Hermione reached out to touch it - to give it back to the boy that looked like Harry.

She grabbed it from floor, opening her mouth to talk before the air was knocked out of her chest.

* * *

The stone was cool in her hand, not unlike any other rock that Hermione had ever seen before and yet-

She flinched suddenly. A scream ripped through her throat as...Hermione wasn't really sure what appeared in front of her but it was horrific to look at...or, maybe, it was the aura that emanated from it that had her so scared. It flickered before her eyes, never truly settling on a form but it kept the same three things the same - dark clothing, black soulless eyes and a skeletal hand that reached out to touch her.

She moved back quickly, back hitting the smooth stone of the wall - of the chamber that she had originally been in. She spared a glance behind her and froze entirely. She could see Harry through the now open door with Ron by his side - both of them frozen in the act of running through the door. Her eyes flickered back to the figure that was nothing more than black, unblinking eyes in a mist of darkness and a hand reaching out from the dark. She stayed where she was, terror coursing through her veins before the creature froze.

"Hermione Evans," It said and she flinched again, hands moving to cover her ears. Its voice - _Merlin, its voice -_ it grated on her like chalk on a blackboard. Or maybe, voice wasn't the right word - maybe voices was the correct phrasing. The sounds echoed in her ears and she couldn't quite make out what it sounded like. "Do not fear me," It said but the words did nothing to quell the horror that spiked through her brain," I am not here to kill you or even harm you."

"M-My friends-"

"Are fine," It interrupted," Just frozen in a moment of time - nothing more, nothing less."

"And me?"

"Complicated," It said," Perhaps, one day, when you are older and we meet again, I will explain the intricacies of being trapped between existences but - today is not that day. Do you know what you hold in your hand?"

"No...er..."

"Sir will do fine, or Ma'am, whichever you prefer - I have never been attached to these 'gender' things that you mortals use. Although, just between us, I quite enjoy using your ideas of masculinity so, I suppose that Sir, is best."

"Yes, Sir."

"Now that little rock...Ha...That little rock is very special and I do not let just anybody touch it with there bare hands. You see, Miss Evans, that rock is _mine."_

"Here, Sir." She offered it to him, a tentative step was taken forward.

"Keep it," It said with a flick of its one skinless hand," Or rather, hold onto it for me until such time that I need it again, take it with you everywhere. Do you understand me, Miss Evans?"

"Yes, Sir," Hermione replied. It waved its hand and the rock disappeared into a tiny pouch on a string that floated through the air before materialising around Hermione's neck, hiding itself away under her clothes.

"Now, Miss Evans, once I release you from this fragment of time I have plucked you from - I am sorry to say that you will probably pass out, not that you wouldn't have from the injuries that you have sustained but, alas."

"I'm not injured!" Hermione said.

"Maybe not physically," It said with an odd sort of sympathy in its voice," But mentally you are. Dumbledore clearly did not care when he set up this last challenge. Honestly, what kind of man forces somebody to live through their ideas of hell on Earth?!" Its eyes flickered to where Harry and Ron stood - midrun. "Time is running out for this interaction of ours." It sounded almost sad but Hermione could barely tell over the multitude of voices that were layered on top of each other. "So, I must leave you with one little tid-bit of advice, as you mortals are fond of saying."

Hermione nodded, a little shaky.

"Be careful of who you can trust - dangerous times lie ahead and people you think you can trust will turn on you without a second thought."

Hermione opened her mouth to question further but, as she did, she felt like air had been knocked into her.

Her eyes blinked as the world spun around. The drumming of her heart started up again (she hadn't even realised that it stopped) and her lungs inflated painfully.

A cry of her name was all that she heard before the pain became too much and darkness consumed her vision.


	22. Searching

"How was the exam?" Regulus asked as Bellatrix and Andromeda slumped down at the Slytherin table during lunch.

"Horrendous," Bellatrix huffed," Just, horrendous."

Andromeda rolled her eyes at her sister's dramatics, helping herself to one of the sandwiches that were being served. "Bella's being overdramatic again," She informed her cousin curtly," It was fine - I'm sure that we've both done incredibly well in the subjects that we need to do well in."

"Oh yeah!" Bella's head shot up from where she had been resting it on the table," I've totally smashed the Creatures exam - dragon handling here I come!"

Regulus rolled his eyes and exchanged a look with Andromeda as Bella excitedly went over her future plan of working at a dragon sanctuary. It had been a lifelong dream for her ever since her father had gifted her a toy one of her fourth birthday.

Narcissa joined them last, sitting down delicately at the table before grabbing a pastry and putting it on her plate. She nibbled at it daintily as she greeted her family. Her eyes flicked to Regulus, then Bellatrix, who was still going on about dragons before settling on Andromeda. Then, her brow furrowed.

"Cissa?" Andi asked," Is something wrong?"

Narcissa's eyes flicked over everyone again, mentally counting how many of them there were. She opened her mouth. "Where's Mia?"

Regulus shrugged. "I reckoned she was with you," He said as he grabbed another sandwich from the serving platter. "I've been here since lunch started - she hasn't come in."

Narcissa rolled her eyes at her cousin. "I got up late today," She said, glancing at her sister's," Did she come with you two for breakfast?"

Andromeda shrugged. "I got up a little late as well," She admitted," Bella and Mia's beds were already empty by the time that I got up. Bella, did she tell you that she was skipping lunch today?"

Bellatrix stopped talking, looking down at her food as she cast her mind back to earlier that morning. "I didn't see her at breakfast," She said," In fact, I haven't seen her all day." She looked up in alarm. "Where did she go?!"

"Hold on," Regulus said as his cousins got up," HOLD ON!"

They all froze.

"Sit down," He hissed," And let's think about this logically."

He may have been the youngest of the assembled group but he was by no means a fool. "Hermione doesn't just do these things randomly," He said," She plans things so, does anybody know about any plans she's been making recently?"

There was silence for a moment before Bellatrix piped up," I don't know what they were planning to do but I think that she and little Potter and the young Weasley were arranging something."

"Perfect," Regulus said, snatching more food and shrugging," Now, all we need to do is find little Potter and Gryffindor Weasley and they can tell us where Mia is."

"Excuse me."

They all turned to see their Head of House looking at them.

"Yes, Professor?" Regulus asked, elbowing Bellatrix in the stomach to stop her from grumbling.

"Miss Black, Miss Black, Miss Black and Mr Black," Professor Slughorn said. While Bellatrix had to stifle her giggle at him having to list them all like that, Andromeda froze. His tone wasn't his usual cheery one...it was a solemn and held a hint of worry in it.

"Yes, Professor?" Narcissa must have picked up on it as well because she eyed him suspiciously.

"The four of you need to come with me."

* * *

Lily Evans was on a warpath as she stalked through the halls. She knew that she had a lesson right now - Potions to be exact - but she didn't care about that. She had a single-minded purpose right now and it screamed only one thing to her. She needed to find her sister. She hadn't gone to any of her lessons since second period and skipped lunch completely when she found out that her sister hadn't been to class all day - having overheard Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson talking about it in the toilets.

It was one thing for the sisters not to talk all day but it was a completely different thing for Hermione to fall off the grid so suddenly. She had given Lily no indication the previous day that she would disappear so completely. If she was being honest with herself, Lily was on edge about the whole matter.

There hadn't been a day gone by since the Summer term began that Lily hadn't seen her sister.

Ducking out of an empty classroom, Lily shook her head in annoyance. She had already checked all of her sister's favourite places, stopped outside of all of her classes and checked the window to see if she was inside.

Nothing.

It was like she had completely vanished.

"Oi!" Lily yelled when she noticed the Marauders turn the corner. She jogged to catch up with them. "OI!" She yelled.

They all turned. Peter looked a bit scared while Sirius leant against Remus, who glanced at Lily in curiosity, and James...James looked worried - livid almost. "I don't have time for this!" He said," Lily, whatever it is - I'll deal with it later, I'm-"

"Have you seen Hermione?!" Lily said quickly, cutting the boy off without a care in the world," It's only - I haven't seen her all day and, I'm a bit worried."

"Herm-Hermione?" James asked," She's missing too?"

"What do you mean 'too'?" She demanded," Harry's gone as well?"

"So has Ron Weasley," Remus said," There roommates haven't seen them since last night. Hermione's disappeared as well?"

"Yeah just 'poof', completely off the grid," Lily said as she leaned against the stone wall of the corridor, arms crossed over her chest as her leg bounced impatiently.

"Like Harry then," Peter murmured," Nobody knows where they've gone."

James sighed and Lily furrowed her brow. "Something else has happened as well..." She said," What is it?"

"Harry took my invisibility cloak," James admitted," So, if the three of them are injured or anything..." He trailed off and Lily didn't need the sentence to be finished to know what he meant. It sent a shiver up her spine at the thought of the three first years unconscious and injured, hidden underneath an invisibility cloak with no chance of being found.

"Mr Black, Mr Lupin, Mr Pettigrew and Mr Potter," The stern voice of Professor McGonagall behind them had the five of them freezing in horror," Why am I not surprised?" She then turned to Lily. "And Miss Evans as well." She sighed before fixing a disapproving gaze on the group. "Mr Potter, Miss Evans," She said," You need to follow me."

"Professor-" Peter began meekly.

"-Completely unfair that's what it is Professor!" Sirius yelled," Give all of us detention not just James and Evans and another thing-"

"-Honestly Professor McGonagall," Remus said," It was my idea to skip class - they all just went along with it. I'm the one that deserves detention and-"

"ENOUGH!" Professor McGonagall said loudly, silencing them all," While it is true that all five of you are breaking school rules by not being in class right now, that is not why I am collecting you. Mr Potter, Miss Evans - if you would follow me please."

"Professor?" Lily asked," What's going on? Can you not just tell us here?" She desperately wanted to stay where she was so she could continue searching for her sister. There was something unsettling about her sudden disappearance - it had come out of nowhere and Lily prided herself on knowing what her sister was like.

"Is it about Harry?" James demanded," Have you seen him?!"

"Mr Potter, Miss Evans," Professor McGonagall said," Please remain calm but-"

"If its about mini Potter and Kitten," Sirius said," Then we're coming too." Remus nodded his agreement - as did Peter.

Professor McGonagall looked between the five of them before sighing.

"Right then," She said," If you would all follow me please."


	23. Waking Up

Hermione's head throbbed painfully as her eyes slid open. 

Her body ached and her throat felt extremely dry. She blinked a few times and sat up slightly - before immediately feeling pain shooting up her spine and she fell back onto the bed.

She was in a bed - that was the first thing that she noticed. She was in a bed, in the hospital wing to be exact. The mokeskin pouch around her neck provided an odd sort of comfort - proving that it all hadn't just been a bad dream.

"You have done us all a great service by losing that rock, Mr Potter."

The words came to Hermione in a daze and she squeezed her eyes shut as if it would help her to block it all out. Her head was spinning and she could barely move without pain shooting through her.

"Sir?" Harry's voice said and Hermione estimated that he was probably lying in the bed opposite her.

"That rock is highly dangerous, Mr Potter," Dumbledore's voice said as Hermione kept her eyes closed. The rock around her neck pulsed slightly and, while Hermione didn't fully understand why, she knew a warning when she felt one. So, she kept her eyes closed and listened closely.

"I'm afraid that I don't understand, Sir," Harry said and Hermione could almost imagine his confused face in her mind's eye.

"Not that I expect you too Mr Potter," Dumbledore said," But know that you have helped us on our way to defeat a great foe. Good day, Mr Potter."

Hermione kept her eyes closed and her body frozen until she could no longer hear Professor Dumbledore's receding footsteps. "Harry?" Her voice was foreign to her ears - scratchy and painful. "What's going on?" Her eyes fluttered open again - properly this time and she could now make out shapes and faces rather than just light. It look to be early afternoon - maybe a few minutes before lunch. 

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed before turning on his side slightly," MADAM POMFREY! SHE'S AWAKE!"

"Hermione's awake?" Ron's groggy voice said, sitting up in his own bed next to Harry's. He looked fine - if a little sleepy but nothing else seemed to be bothering him. Hermione couldn't help but feel the relief that spread through her body seeing both of her friends unharmed. "Hermione!" Both boys slid out from their beds and hurried over to her, helping her to sit up in bed and pressing a glass of water to her lips.

She knew that she should have sipped on it but her head was pounding and her throat was dry so she guzzled it down greedily. Harry took the empty glass from her hand as Ron passed her another one - it was drained in the same amount of time as the first one.

"What happened?" She said, before dissolving into a coughing fit," Are you guys okay?"

"No idea," Ron said," But we're fine. The whole area just opened up suddenly - the roots dropped me and Harry was let out of...whatever that ice thing was. We started running towards you and you just...collapsed out of nowhere and then, Merlin, it was like this cold breeze came over us and we passed out as well. Next thing I know," He shrugged," We woke up here."

"What was that thing with Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione was still coughing but she managed to get the words out.

"I reckon he thought that I did it," Harry whispered, low enough for only Ron and Hermione to hear," I didn't even get a chance to tell him that it wasn't me before he walked off. What happened in there Mione?"

Hermione opened her mouth to respond but shut it quickly when Madam Pomfrey appeared. The matron bustled around quickly and shooed the boys back to their own beds - threatening to hit them with a rolled up Daily Prophet if they didn't move. Then, she turned to Hermione - doing a series of complicated wand movements, tests, probably. "You give us quite a fright, Miss Evans," She said as she checked Hermione over," We had to give you a dreamless sleep draught just to keep you from screaming."

Hermione could hardly make sense of what was being told - her mind hazy around the edges and her body feeling like it was being weighed down by a bit of concrete or something equally as heavy. "I have no idea how you ended up like this," Madam Pomfrey said as she worked, changing bandages on Hermione that she had even realised she had," Albus will tell me nothing! Miss Evans? Miss Evans...?!"

Hermione couldn't truly hear what was being said - it just sounded like a garbled mess in her ears as her head, _merlin, her head._ It pounded and there were stars in her vision as her gut twisted and blood bubbled in her throat - splattering on the white sheets.

"Merlin," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Ron's voice was panicked," What's going on?"

"It's worse than I thought," She said, not truly answering Ron's question as she summoned potions from her office," Miss Evans' magical core, to protect her mind, has manifested whatever psychological trauma she has gone through into physical injuries - easier to treat of course, but highly unstable. Miss Evans - if you can hear me, I need you to remain calm please. I'm going to give you a potion, it will knock you out while I work on your injuries. Okay?"

Hermione managed a small nod even though she only caught the tail end of what was being told to her.

"Is she going to be okay?" Ron asked as he watched Hermione slump down on the bed.

"She will be," Pomfrey said with a sigh, still working," The potion will wake her up when her injuries are stable."

* * *

Hermione sat up slightly in bed and checked her surroundings. Across the room, Harry and Ron were unmoving on their beds and the light in Madam Pomfrey's office was flicked off. This was the second time that she had woken up since ingesting the potion earlier. The first time was ten minutes or so before dinner and her head had still been pounding. She had woken up to Lily sitting in a chair next to her bed, grasping her hand tightly. Bella, Andi, Cissa and Regulus had arrived as well - each of them had had their own ways to deal with the stress of Hermione being asleep. Across the room, was James, talking to Harry while the Weasley twins along with their older brother Percy were talking to Ron, who had propped himself up on his pillows. She had only managed to stay awake for ten minutes and only three of those minutes, she had been properly lucid.

But the second time, Hermione's mind was clearer than before. She glanced at the window next to her and found that it was night - probably just past midnight if the position of the moon was anything to go by. On the bedside table next to her, was a dreamless sleep potion and Hermione reached out to take it - happy to find that her fingers were no longer shaking and she could properly grasp something again. It came with a little sticky note next to it from Madam Pomfrey, telling her to take it if she woke up in the night.

Under the moonlight, Hermione pulled out the mokeskin pouch from underneath the pyjamas that she was wearing - somebody must have changed her while she was asleep. She reached into the bag and the rock felt cool to her touch. She pulled it out and inspected it.

It was misshapen but smooth where she expected the edges to be jagged. Even now, in the silver moonlight, it still glowed green and Hermione had no idea how it was doing so. A symbol was etched into the centre but, as she squinted her eyes, she couldn't make it out in the low light.

Her finger ran over it as she lifted it to the light before a loud caw shocked her enough to nearly drop the stone in her hand.

A Raven was standing on the windowsill - fixing her with a glare of its dark, soulless eyes.

"Hello, Sir," Hermione said softly.

The Raven's eyes flickered to the stone in her hand and the mokeskin pouch still around her neck.

The message was read loud and clear.

Hermione put the stone back in the pouch and tucked it under her clothes.

Satisfied, the Raven nodded before it hopped onto the table and nudged the potion.

"Goodnight, Sir," Hermione said with a nod before she downed the vial and settled in her blankets.


	24. Back to Normalcy

Hermione spent two weeks in the Hospital Wing while Ron (who got off the easiest) stayed for one extra day and Harry (because of a lingering cold) was kept in for three days. Every day was spent being piled under books. Most of it was just catching up on schoolwork with Andi and Bella (because they had no classes to attend after the end of OWLs) sitting by her side but, during the night when she was meant to be sleeping, Hermione dived into history books - attempting to find out whatever Dumbledore had meant by a 'great foe'.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Andromeda asked as Hermione scrawled notes on Cheering Charms from her textbook. She had been sitting at her side ever since Hermione had woken up four hours ago. Bellatrix had recently left the Hospital Wing to go to the Great Hall to get lunch for the pair of them.

"I'm fine, Andi," Hermione said," Honestly."

Andromeda didn't look convinced and she looked ready to badger Hermione with questions about where the hell she had been but, thankfully, chose not to. Each of her visitors had done the same at the beginning but Hermione ignored all of the questions - she, herself, was still trying to fully understand what happened that night in the forest. Her mind whirled with questions and she was completely sure that the Raven - as she had begun to call it - was the only one that could truly explain it.

"I'm here," Lily announced as she skidded into the hospital wing. Unlike Andromeda and Bellatrix, she still had lessons to attend. It hadn't stopped her from spending every minute she could with her sister. "You can go now."

Andi scoffed and Hermione rolled her eyes. This was a common argument between the pair of them ever since Hermione had properly woken up and, in all honesty, she was sick of it. But, still, it provided a source of entertainment in her otherwise boring time in the Hospital Wing.

"I'm fine where I am," Andi said, not willing to relinquish her seat. In fact, she made a show of getting even comfier and Hermione had to suppress her laughter, eyes flickering to Lily - who had chosen to glare at Andromeda.

"It wasn't a question."

Hermione scoffed, closing her book before turning to her sister and pointing to the chair that was sitting on the other side of the room. "Just grab the other chair, Lils," She said," If you guys start arguing again then you'll give me a headache."

Andromeda and Lily considered each other for a moment and seemed to come to a temporary truce as Lily pulled up a chair on the other side of her sister.

"Ah," Madam Pomfrey said as she bustled out of her office," I should have known that you two would be here." She briefly looked at Andi and Lily before she fixed her gaze on Hermione. "Congratulations, Miss Evans," She said," Your injuries are stable enough that I have no further need of you in my ward now. You are free to go back to the Slytherin dorms - although I must insist that you take the rest of the day off."

When Bellatrix arrived back in the Hospital Wing five minutes later, she was very confused at why everybody was celebrating so much.

* * *

That first night back in her dorm, was also the first night that Hermione spent since the Incident without a dreamless sleep potion. She knew that it was naïve to think that she wouldn't need to use one because, as soon as she fell asleep, her mind was plagued with visions of the worlds that she had experienced. Being in Gryffindor. Being a Muggle. Being in a war. Her mind, even as she lay awake in the darkness, stroking Crookshanks' fur when he came to comfort her, was still racing with the vivid memories.

Hermione glanced to the side as she sat up in bed, wiping the sweat off of her brow as she pushed back the covers. The stone tiles were cold against her feet and she shivered, half because of the temperature and half because she wondered if she were about to overstep her boundaries. Brushing up against her legs, Crookshanks mewed slightly and urged Hermione along. He worried when his mistress had not returned to bed the night of the Incident and the worry persisted as he sat vigil next to her hospital bed every night when she was alone.

Hermione pushed back the curtains to the bed and cleared her throat quietly. "Andi?" She whispered," Are you up?"

There was silence for a moment and Hermione decided that she should probably head back to bed - there was no reason to wake Andi over something so trivial.

Just as she moved to head back to her bed though, a hand shot out from underneath the mountain of blankets and grasped her wrist.

"Mia?" Andi's groggy voice said," What's going on?"

Hermione opened her mouth to respond before shrugging her shoulders. "Nothing..." She said, rocking back onto the heels of her feet," I was just...er..."

She looked away and Andi sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes and smoothing out her chair. She blinked the sleep from her eyes as she looked to the side of her bed. She noticed Crookshanks staring at her imploringly from where he stood next to Hermione's legs.

"You can tell me, you know," Andi said softly," I won't judge or anything."

Hermione nodded - more for her own benefit than Andromeda's before she responded," I had a nightmare...I was...I was wondering whether I could sleep with you tonight..." She looked away before backtracking quickly. "I mean - you don't have to. I-I wouldn't want to bother you or anything. I can just-"

Andromeda just smiled fondly before she pulled back her blankets and patted the space next to her. She also grabbed one of her many pillows and put it at the foot of the bed and Crookshanks happily walked over to it, circling it for a moment before he tucked himself into a tight little ball and fell asleep.

"Thank you Andi," Hermione whispered from where she had curled herself into Andromeda's side.

"No problem, Mia," Andi said," You're welcome to share my bed anytime you need to."

* * *

By the time that the end of year feast had arrived, Hermione had finally relaxed back into the usual Hogwarts schedule...kind of. Of course Andi and Bella remained being overprotective (Andi more so than Bella) and had taken to taking Hermione to all of her classes and lingering outside for her when they were finished. Narcissa, as she usually did, rolled her eyes at this but, in her own way, was also hovering over Hermione - as if she was scared that the girl would just disappear out of nowhere.

She had taken to offering to lend Hermione some books and that they could read together in the Common Room. Hermione supposed that that was Narcissa's way of keeping an eye on her.

Currently though, they were all sat in the Great Hall - eating their last dinner at Hogwarts before they went home for the Summer. On the other side of the hall, Lily was sat with Marlene, Mary and Dorcas, whispering amongst themselves at the Gryffindor table. A few seats down from them were Harry and Ron, who both waved when they saw Hermione watching before continuing on their conversation about their favourite Quidditch teams - Ron was very passionate about the Chudley Cannons.

Further down from them sat the Marauders - or whatever that silly nickname that they had decided on was. Sirius - as per usual - had pressed himself so close to Remus' side that it was difficult to tell where one of them ended and the other began. Peter, who was sat next to James, was laughing about something. James was obviously telling some kind of story - his hands waving about as he talked and Hermione chose to ignore the fact that she had noticed that her sister kept glancing over at the boy every so often.

"D'you know," Regulus said as he ate. He reached across the table to grab a roll from Bellatrix - who slapped his hands away and nearly stabbed him with her fork." There's been this raven that keeps turning up in the Common Room." He laughed. "We keep having to chase it out. Weird, right?"

Hermione supressed a smile. "Yeah," She agreed," Weird." 


	25. Heading Home

The whole school waited on the platform in Hogsmeade - milling around and waiting for the Hogwarts Express to arrive to bring them all back to London.

Hermione stood a little way away from the crowd, lingering back and watching as everybody weaved their way around each other. Andromeda was watching her warily from where she was talking to a few of her friends in other houses but Hermione didn't pay her any mind.

"Are you going to be okay this Summer?" Ron asked.

"I'm going to be fine," Hermione said with a small smile," I should be the one asking you guys that! I'm going back to the Muggle realm for the Summer - you two are the ones that are staying in the wizarding world."

Harry grinned at her before shrugging. "I'm definitely not going to be okay," He said with the utmost seriousness. He glanced to the side and jerked his chin to where James and his friends were mucking around with odd little charms and most likely talking about pranks. "Those lot are going to crash our house almost every day to see James," He explained," I don't think I'm going to get any sleep."

Ron scoffed before puffing out his chest. "You're tell me, mate!" He said," I've got a full house this year. Bill and Charlie are coming home - not to mention Arthur and his girlfriend. Of course we have Percy, Fred, George and our little sister Ginny. Oh! And Molly's brother's - Fabian and Gideon - are staying for a few weeks as well! My house will fall over by the time Summer is done."

"I'd offer you a place at mine," Hermione joked," But I don't think my Dad will enjoy having a random boy sleeping in a room with his two youngest daughters."

Ron and Harry laughed at that and Hermione grinned.

They all turned their heads when they heard the tell tale sound of the Express pulling up. "See you next year?" Hermione asked.

"Can't you sit with us on the train?" Harry asked.

"Sorry boys," Hermione said with a grin," I'm sitting with Andi and the others." She checked to see if Andromeda was out of earshot. "Between just us three, I would be surprised if I managed to get home without Andromeda. She's been watching me like a hawk ever since the Incident."

Ron scoffed, throwing a glance over at the girl in question before paling when he noticed her staring. Harry cracked up at his friend's face before pulling both Ron and Hermione into a tight hug.

"Let's hope next year has less drama for us, eh?" He joked.

* * *

Hermione leant her cheek against Narcissa's shoulder, reading a book together. For once, it wasn't a textbook they were studying. Instead, this time, they were reading a collection of Magical fairy tales - partly because Narcissa wanted to reminisce in stories from her younger years and partly because she had been horrified to learn that Hermione had never read them before. Sitting on Hermione's other side, was Andromeda. Ever since that night when Hermione had slipped into her bed after her nightmare, Andromeda had been extra protective - very rarely letting Hermione out of her sight and had even taken to walking her to class as Andi had none of her own to attend after completing her exams.

On the other side of the compartment, sat Bellatrix and Regulus. They were playing a rather aggressive game of Exploding Snap that already had them both covered in soot. Andromeda had tried to stop them for playing but her orders had just been waved away by Bella - who had claimed that she was the oldest and her decision was final. Andromeda had conceded after that - although she had done so with a grumble and a muttered threat under her breath.

"Leave them alone," Narcissa said softly as she turned the page in her book," If they want to step onto the platform with soot all over their faces then," She shrugged," Each to their own."

Hermione stifled her laughter.

Andromeda grumbled something again before she reached out to pull Hermione closer to her. Hermione, for her part, just laughed lightly as she was encased in Andi's arms. Narcissa scoffed, flipping hair off of her shoulder with an eye roll. "She's fine, Andi," Narcissa said as she closed the book and placed it back into her bag.

"I know," Andi replied," I was merely..."

"Playing the part of being the protective older sister?" Regulus offered, eyes not leaving the pile of cards in front of him.

"Being overprotective and clingy?" Bellatrix asked, placing her own card down and freezing for a moment in case the pile exploded.

Andromeda just rolled her eyes, contemplating hexing the pair of them before Hermione wriggled around until her head was on Andi's lap and her feet were on Narcissa's lap - who, surprisingly, made no move to remove them.

"I'm going to take a nap," Hermione murmured," Somebody wake me when we get to London."

* * *

"You'll write to me, yeah?" Bellatrix said as Hermione attempted to untangle herself from the fierce hug that she had been pulled into.

They were standing on the platform, saying their last goodbyes before they parted for the Summer Holidays. Regulus had already had his round of hugs - promising to his cousins that he would visit and promising Hermione to write to her - and was now standing with his parents while they waited for Sirius to stop snogging his boyfriend, who didn't look like he was letting go anytime soon.

"Yes, you've only made me promise about twenty times!" Hermione laughed, squirming slightly before she was released - Bellatrix staring down at her with a fond smile and a ruffle of her hair.

In front of them, stood Cygnus and Druella - who were giving their welcome home hugs to Narcissa (who had already told Hermione her plan of writing to her in French to make sure the girl kept practicing) and Andromeda - who had sworn to send Hermione little care packages of food to make sure that she was still eating.

"Hermione," Lily said as she approached the group awkwardly," Mum and Dad are just beyond the barrier - I'm ready when you are."

Hermione nodded and gave one last hug to her friends before finally approaching her sister's side. "See you guys next year?"

"Ha!" Bellatrix laughed," Even if I have to kidnap you from Muggle London, myself!"

Hermione allowed a smile to spread across the face as Lily heaved the two trunks onto a cart.

"Make sure to write," Andromeda said as she pulled Hermione into one, final hug.

"I will, I promise," Hermione said as she returned to Lily's side, smiling up at her sister before she glanced at Narcissa," I want full updates on what arguments Andi and Bella have."

"Provided you can read the French translation then yes," Narcissa said as she watched the Evans sisters get into the queue of people that were waiting to leave the platform through the barrier.

"I hope that your second year isn't as stressful," Lily said as they slowly inched forward.

"For me or for you?" Hermione quipped, a smile on her face.

"Both of us," Lily laughed before grabbing Hermione's hand," Ready to go home?"

"Yeah," She took one last glance at the platform behind her," I hope Dad is getting takeout for dinner - I could do with some fried chicken."

Hermione Evans and her sister ran through the barrier together and left the wizarding world behind for the Summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this :)  
> And I'm currently plotting the sequel


End file.
